The cursed girl
by Portgas D Carla
Summary: Être fan de One Piece c'est bien! Jusqu'au jour où l'on se fait maudire et que notre vie devient une véritable aventure! Venez rencontrer Alice, une jeune Otaku dont la vie va subitement basculer.
1. Prologue

**Konichiwa Minna-saaaan!**  
 **Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fanfiction basée sur l'univers de One Piece!**  
 **Je ne suis pas une grande écrivaine mais je fais ça avec le coeur, soyez indulgent! :3**  
 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Prologue :**_

 _Ton sort est scellé et il ne peut être changé._

 _A partir de ce jour, chaque matin, sans exception,  
Tu ouvriras les yeux et te retrouveras,_

 _Face à un personnage._

 _Quel qu'il soit, homme ou femme,_

 _Quoi qu'il représente, le bien ou le mal,_

 _Tu seras chargé de le supporter, de l'accepter, de le pardonner,_

 _Le temps d'une journée._

 _Cette malédiction prendra fin,_

 _Lorsque tous se seront réveillés à tes côtés._

« Alice... Alice ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein ? Réagit la jeune fille en clignant des yeux.

-J'étais en train de te demander si tu voulais venir avec moi à la fête foraine, cet après-midi ! Où avais-tu encore la tête ?

-Désolée, je pensais à...quelque chose.

-Laisse moi deviner, tu étais en train de rêvasser sur ton manga favori ? Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? Un personnage qui acquiert une incroyable force ?

-Pire que ça, Camille, commença Alice. Ace est mort... Il a été tué par cet enfoiré d'Akainu ! Je ne peux pas le croire, tout mais pas lui. Tu te rends compte ?

-Oui, c'est vraiment horrible. Rit Camille à l'autre bout du combiné.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi. Ace était trop mignon !

-Je me doute, mais en attendant, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Est-ce que tu veux aller à la fête foraine avec moi oui ou non ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ?

-Super ! Rendez-vous devant chez moi à 14h alors ! À plus ! »

Alice reposa son téléphone après avoir raccroché et reprit là où elle s'était arrêté dans sa lecture. Son livre entre les mains, la jeune fille tournait les pages une à une, analysant chaque mot prononcé ainsi que chaque image pour être certaine de ne rien rater de sa série préférée. Laquelle me direz-vous ? Eh bien, tout simplement, le meilleur manga au monde à ses yeux : One Piece. Elle était en train de lire le tome 59, celui où l'un des personnages qu'elle aimait le plus mourrait. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Portgas D Ace, le frère de Monkey D Luffy, le personnage principal de l'histoire, venait de se faire tuer par Akainu, un Amiral de la Marine, d'un coup de poing enflammé dans le ventre. Lorsqu'elle termina le chapitre, Alice installa son marque page et referma le manga avant de se lever. La jeune fille se regarda dans le miroir et constata son état avec effroi. Ces longs cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés dans le chignon qu'elle avait gardé toute la nuit, les grosses cernes sous ses grands yeux bleus foncés soulignaient son manque de sommeil à force de rester tard le soir pour lire et elle se trouvait encore vêtue de son pyjama à motif de chapeau de paille. La blonde se gratta la tête en soupirant avant de regarder l'heure. Son réveil affichait 13h00, ce qui lui laissait une heure pour se préparer et se rendre chez Camille, parfait ! Elle ouvrit son placard, qui débordait de vêtements mal rangés et en sortit un short ainsi qu'un débardeur avant de les échanger contre ses habits de nuit. Puis, Alice se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se recoiffer, se maquiller un peu et se laver les dents. Ses pas dans les escaliers résonnèrent au rez-de-chaussée et sa mère, une grande femme blonde avec des yeux bleus comme sa fille, sortit de la cuisine et regarda la jeune fille, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu sors ma chérie ?

-Oui ! Je vais à la fête foraine avec Cam' ! Je serai rentrée pour le dîner !

-Soyez prudentes surtout, on ne sais jamais sur qui on peut tomber. Prévint-elle.

-Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas. À ce soir, M'man ! »

Alice embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de mettre ses chaussures, d'attraper son sac et de sortir de la maison en trottinant.

La blonde arriva devant la maison de son amie, à quelques minutes de chez elle. Camille sortait justement en disant au revoir à ses parents et se tourna vers Alice avant de lui sourire. Les deux jeunes filles se saluèrent puis partir en direction de la fête foraine. Leur après-midi se passa dans la joie et l'amusement. Elles testèrent tout un tas de nouvelles attractions, certaines plus fortes en émotions que d'autres. Lorsque l'heure du goûté pointa le bout de son nez, les deux amies s'achetèrent des crêpes sur un stand avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc. Tandis qu'elles mangeaient, Alice jeta un œil au chapiteau qui se trouvait devant leur yeux. Elle avala sa bouchée et désigna l'attraction du doigt.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, d'après toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, certainement une sorte de divinatrice, tu sais, ce genre de femme qui lisent dans l'avenir. Expliqua Camille en posant ses yeux chocolats sur la grande tente d'où les personnes sortaient. En tout cas, ça à l'air de plaire aux gens. Regarde la queue de folie.  
-J'aimerai bien essayer ! S'exclama Alice en se levant.

-Tu crois à ces bêtises ?

-Non, mais je suis curieuse ! Tu veux venir ?

-Sans façon, je t'attend ici. »

La jeune fille blonde hocha la tête avant de courir vers l'attraction. Elle patienta pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes avant que ce ne soit à son tour. Elle entra dans le petit chapiteau en toile violette et s'approcha de la table où se trouvait une femme encapuchonnée devant une boule de cristal. Du pur cliché ! pensa Alice en s'asseyant devant son hôte. La mystérieuse divinatrice afficha un sourire en regardant la blonde de par dessous son habit sombre. Sa voix tremblante résonna alors, ne laissant plus aucun doute sur son âge à la demoiselle.

« Bienvenue, jeune fille. Alors comme ça, c'est la curiosité qui vous amène en ces lieux ?

-Comment le savez vous ?

-C'est mon métier, mademoiselle, ne l'oubliez pas. Je ressens en vous une grande passion, qu'aimez-vous dans la vie ? Lire, je me trompe ?

-Non, vous avez raison. Je lis des mangas, beaucoup de mangas d'ailleurs.

-Lequel est votre préféré ? Attendez, ne dites rien. Je vois... Je vois des pirates. Une histoire pleine d'aventures et de personnages plus incroyables les uns que les autres.

-C'est exact. One Piece, c'est son nom.

-Oui, je vois. Cette série va changer votre vie, mademoiselle. Je vous le dit ! »

Alice cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi la veille femme lui disait ça. Elle haussa les épaules et se leva lorsque son temps fut terminé. Alors qu'elle allait quitter le chapiteau, un flash d'obscurité assombri sa vision. Elle tituba avant de tomber sur les fesses. Une voix résonna alors dans sa tête, une voix semblable à celle de la vieille divinatrice :

« Ton sort est scellé et il ne peut être changé. A partir de ce jour, chaque matin, sans exception, tu ouvriras les yeux et te retrouveras, face à un personnage. Quel qu'il soit, homme ou femme, quoi qu'il représente, le bien ou le mal, tu seras chargé de le supporter, de l'accepter, de le pardonner, le temps d'une journée. Cette malédiction prendra fin, lorsque tous se seront réveillés à tes côtés. »

La lumière revint petit à petit et l'aveugla un peu. Alice cligna des yeux, réajustant sa vue et regarda autour d'elle. La vieille femme se tenait à ses côtés.

« Vous allez bien jeune fille ?

-O-Oui... Je pense que j'ai dû glisser sur quelque chose. Merci de votre attention, Madame. »

Elle s'inclina respectueusement avant de sortir rapidement de la tente, confuse par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Avait-elle rêvé ? Peut-être s'était-elle évanouit un instant et avait imaginé cette voix ? Alice n'en savait rien. Elle rejoignit Camille, qui l'attendait, assise sur le banc, le plus vite possible. La jeune fille brune la vie arriver.

« Alors ? Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

-Pas grand chose, nous avons juste parlé.

-Alice, tu te sens bien ? J'ai l'impression que tu es troublée. Cette espèce de sorcière t'a dit quelque chose de mauvais ? S'inquiéta Camille en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah ! Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, je pense que nous ferions mieux de rentrer.

-Oh, je vois ! Oui, bonne idée, de toute manière, c'est bientôt l'heure pour moi. »

Les deux jeune filles quittèrent le parc, non sans que la blonde jette un dernier coup d'œil à cet étrange chapiteau violet.

Alice regarda l'heure en soupirant, il était 23h passé et elle venait juste de terminer un autre tome de One Piece. Elle se leva de son lit, ferma le livre et le rangea à sa place sur l'étagère avant de retourner se blottir sous les draps. La jeune fille se pencha sur sa lampe de chevet et éteint la lumière puis se coucha. Mais, malgré tout ses efforts, elle ne réussit pas à s'endormir tout de suite. L'événement du parc d'attraction la perturbait encore. Elle se demandait si toute cette histoire n'était qu'une immense blague ou si ce qu'elle avait entendu s'avérait vrai. Les mots prononcés par la voix de la vieille femme n'arrêtaient pas de résonner dans sa tête, si bien qu'elle en avait la migraine. La blonde grogna en se tournant sur le côté, face à son mur. Tout ça ne pouvait pas être réel, elle avait dû rêver. Oui, sans aucun doute, elle avait imaginé tout ça. Elle sourit, rassurée par sa conclusion et ferma les yeux. La jeune fille sombra dans les bras de Morphée, plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.


	2. Chapitre 1

Woow :3  
Voilà le chapitre 1! Si il arrive si vite c'est parce que j'ai déjà 2 chapitres d'avance ^^ J'hésitais à poster cette fanfiction mais voilà!  
Enjoy le premier chapitre et laissez des reviews~

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Cyrano**_

Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil vinrent chatouiller le visage de Alice à travers les volets bleu en persienne de sa chambre. À l'extérieur, les oiseaux chantaient mélodieusement et le ciel bleu était dégagé. Une délicieuse odeur de pancake flottait dans toute la maison, réveillant doucement la jeune fille. Sa mère avait sûrement cuisiné pour elle, elle la remercia intérieurement pour ce réveil parfait. Malgré tout, la blonde ne bougea pas, trop fainéante pour se lever de si bon matin. Elle ne savait pas trop quel heure il était mais la jeune fille était certaine que si sa mère n'était pas venu la réveiller, c'est qu'il n'était pas encore 10h. Parce que chaque dimanche, à cette heure là, la femme venait lever sa fille pour la prévenir de son départ pour le marché. Donc, pour le moment, Alice pouvait se permettre de traîner au lit encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que sa mère vienne. Elle soupira de bien-être en se tournant sur le côté, les yeux toujours fermés et prête à se rendormir un peu. Soudain, la blonde sentit que quelque chose était bizarre. C'était comme si quelqu'un se trouvait avec elle dans la pièce. Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant de légers ronflement et soupira d'agacement. Inuyasha, son berger australien, avait encore dû se glisser dans sa chambre et devait être allongé, en ce moment même, sur son lit, à côté d'elle. Elle se redressa en grognant, se frottant la tête avant d'ouvrir les yeux, prête à réprimander son chien. La jeune fille se stoppa net et écarquilla les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas son chien qui se trouvait sur les draps près d'elle mais une masse beaucoup plus grosse et il était improbable que l'animal ait autant grossit pendant la nuit et ait réussit à se glisser sous le draps et se recouvrir entièrement avec. La jeune fille déglutit et n'osa pas soulever le draps. À la place, elle se leva silencieusement, attrapa un des nombreux katanas scellé qui trônaient dans sa chambre et s'approcha du lit sur la pointe des pieds. Puis elle leva l'arme au dessus de sa tête et se mit à frapper l'intrus avec de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci sursauta avant de pousser le draps de son corps et de regarder la blonde en se protégeant avec ses bras. Quand à Alice, elle n'arrêtait pas ses coups, gardant les yeux fermés.

« Aïe ! Arrête ! Ça fait mal !

-Sors de ma chambre, sale pervers !

-Non, attend, je peux tout t'expliquer ! »

Soudain, la jeune fille réagit et s'arrêta. Cette voix lui était très familière, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un doigt dessus. Elle se recula jusqu'à heurter son placard avant d'ouvrir les yeux, l'un après l'autre. Elle resta abasourdie devant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

« U-Usopp... ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

-Oui, c'est mon prénom. »

Alice se mit alors à rire aux éclats. Elle devait sûrement être en train de rêver ! Un merveilleux rêve où elle rencontrait un personnage de One Piece ! La blonde essuya ses yeux avant de s'asseoir sur sa moquette.

« Tu n'es pas réel, hein ? Je vais certainement me réveiller dans quelques minutes.

-Non, je suis bien réel, je-

-C'est obligé que tu ne le sois pas ! Ce n'est techniquement pas possible que Usopp, le sniper de l'équipage des Pirates au Chapeau de Paille, se retrouve devant moi, qui plus est, dans mon lit, sans que ce ne soit un rêve !

-Mais-

-Non, n'essaie pas de me faire croire le contraire ! J'ai vu clair dans ton petit jeu ! Donc, maintenant, je vais me recoucher et me réveiller dans la réalité ! »

La jeune fille se leva et grimpa sur son lit, Usopp la suivant des yeux et elle se recoucha sous les draps avant de fermer les yeux. Le jeune homme resta assit sur le lit, ses yeux naviguant entre la chambre mal rangé de la blonde et elle. Une minute passa. Puis une seconde. Puis une troisième.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve c'est ça ?

-C'est ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer depuis tout à l'heure mais tu n'arrêtes pas de me couper la parole. »

Alice se redressa d'un seul coup et le dévisagea, comme si il était une sorte de divinité tombée du ciel.

« Le vrai Usopp ?! Mais comment ça se fait ?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas moi-même. »

La demoiselle réfléchit un instant et repensa alors à la voix qui lui avait jeté la malédiction. Alors, tout ceci n'était pas un rêve ? Elle avait vraiment été maudit par la vieille femme ?

« Cette sale sorcière ! Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas ! S'exclama Alice en serrant les poings. Mais j'y pense, comment ce fait-il que tu ne sois pas surpris d'être ici ?

-J'ai entendu une voix dans mon sommeil. Elle m'a dit que j'allais passé la journée avec quelqu'un dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien. Et là, je me réveille ici. Alors si, c'est un peu étrange, mais bon. Je suis un grand pirate, plus rien ne peut me surprendre.

-Si tu le dis... Personnellement, ça me fait bizarre d'être en train de discuter avec quelqu'un que je pensais irréel jusque là. Au fait, désolée pour les coups de katana. J'ai peut-être réagit excessivement.

-Je peux comprendre et ne t'en fais pas je suis résistant !

-En attendant, j'ai pleins de questions à te poser Usopp ! Comment c'est dans ton monde ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être un pirate ? Est-ce que Chopper est aussi doux qu'il en à l'air ? Est-ce que je peux essayer ton Kabuto ? »

Le jeune sniper ouvrit la bouche pour répondre aux questions de la blonde quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. La jeune fille réagit aussitôt et le poussa dans le placard avant d'en refermer la porte. Sa mère entra alors et la regarda en clignant des yeux tandis que la jeune fille souriait nerveusement, son dos restant collé au placard.

« Déjà réveillée Alice ?

-Oui ! C'est...euh...à cause du soleil !

-C'est pour ça que je te dis de bien fermer ton volet avant d'aller te coucher. Enfin bref, je m'en vais au marché, tu descends surveiller Inuyasha, je ne veux pas qu'il s'amuse avec le linge que je viens d'étendre.

-Laisse moi juste le temps de m'habiller ! »

La femme hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle. Alice soupira de soulagement avant de rouvrir la porte coulissante. Usopp sortit de la penderie, un soutient-gorge pendu sur le nez. La jeune fille blonde cligna des yeux avant de rougir lorsqu'il le prit et l'inspecta. Elle lui retira des mains et le jeta à sa place en tirant la porte du placard pour tout cacher. Puis, en soupirant, elle sortit de sa chambre en lui faisant signe de la suivre.  
La demoiselle descendit dans la cuisine pour trouver un plat de pancake que sa mère lui avait laissé, sur la table. Elle sourit et s'assit avant d'en prendre un et de verser du sirop d'érable dessus. Usopp prit place avec elle et ils petit-déjeunèrent dans le silence. Quand soudain, une boule de poil déboula dans la cuisine et sauta sur le jeune homme en aboyant. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol, Inuyasha léchant le visage d'Usopp en battant de la queue, tout content de la visite surprise du sniper. Alice s'empressa de tirer le chien par son collier et d'aider le brun à se relever.

« Excuse le, il est un peu foufou quand il voit de nouvelles personnes, et comme nous n'avons pas beaucoup de visite, il est heureux. Expliqua la jeune fille en caressant l'animal qui s'était assit à ses pieds, docilement.

-C'est pas grave, il est mignon ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Inuyasha ! »

Usopp s'approcha du chien et le caressa doucement. Il sembla apprécier et se mit à aboyer. Puis Alice reprit la parole :

« Alors, on va passer une journée ensemble ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ta mère compte rentrer à quel heure ?

-Habituellement, elle revient vers 12h30. Après quand elle sera là, on pourra rester dans ma chambre, de toute façon elle n'y rentre quasiment jamais et c'est pas comme si je sortais beaucoup de la maison. Dis, ça te dis de jouer à un jeu vidéo ?

-C'est quoi ? »

La jeune fille se lança alors dans une longue explication de ce qu'était le jeu vidéo, ce que Usopp ne possédait pas dans son monde, évidemment. Il accepta, heureux de pouvoir essayer de nouvelles choses et les deux nouveaux amis s'installèrent sur le canapé, dans le salon après avoir terminé leur petit-déjeuné. Alice donna une manette de PS4 au jeune homme et alluma la console après avoir glisser le DVD dans la fente. L'interface de Pirate Warrior 3 s'afficha sur l'écran de la télévision. Le sniper haussa un sourcil.

« Hey ! C'est Luffy !

-Oui ! Ce jeu est super tu vas voir ! On peut vous contrôler !

-C'est un peu effrayant la façon dont tu dis ça... »

La blonde lança le jeu et choisit une partie du mode libre. Ils arrivèrent alors sur l'interface de sélection des personnages. La jeune fille expliqua rapidement les touches à Usopp puis choisit Nico Robin à jouer.

« Je ne sais pas qui prendre Alice. Se plains le brun en faisant défiler les différents personnages.

-Pourquoi tu ne joues pas avec toi même ?

-Non, c'est trop bizarre ! Je vais jouer avec Nami... »

Après que le jeune homme ait fait son choix, la partie commença. Alice fut surprise de voir à quel point son nouvel ami se débrouillait bien dans le jeu. Il enchaînait les K.O, se rappelait très bien de chaque bouton et arrivait à se repérer très facilement sur la map, chose que même elle n'arrivait pas à faire correctement. Lorsque l'écran de fin s'afficha, Usopp sauta de joie.

« On a gagné ! Ces sales Marines n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !  
-Une autre partie ça te dis ?

-Et comment ! »

Ils jouèrent pendant une bonne heure et demi, le chien ronflant, allongé aux côtés d'Usopp. Ils déjeunèrent vers midi, puis la blonde fit la vaisselle. C'est alors que Alice entendit la voiture de sa mère dans l'allée devant chez eux. Elle s'empressa de pousser le jeune sniper dans sa chambre avant de redescendre et de s'asseoir sur le canapé devant la télévision comme si de rien n'était. La femme entra chez elle et sourit en voyant sa fille devant un documentaire.

« Tu as mangé ?

-Yep ! Et j'ai fais la vaisselle aussi ! Ah, et il reste une part dans la micro-onde pour toi !

-C'est vrai ? Merci ma chérie.

-De rien ! Je vais lire dans ma chambre ! »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle laissa sa mère dans le salon et monta dans sa chambre.  
La jeune blonde s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire maintenant que le salon était occupé. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir Usopp de la chambre ni de la maison comme ça. Sa mère et les gens dans la rue se poseraient des questions, surtout avec la popularité du manga auprès des lecteurs. D'un autre côté, ils pourraient aussi bien le prendre pour un très bon cosplay, mais il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risques.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? Usopp haussa les épaules.

-Tu avais des questions, non ?

-Oh oui ! C'est vrai ! Tu veux bien y répondre ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Ils se positionnèrent l'un en face de l'autre et Alice réfléchit. Elle avait tellement de chose à lui demander qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Devait-elle l'interroger sur son monde ? Sur son équipage ? Sur ses aventures ? Trop de question se bousculaient en même temps dans sa tête. Usopp, lui, la regardait en clignant des yeux, attendant patiemment qu'elle pose sa première question.

« C'est comment d'être un pirate ?

-C'est une très bonne question ! Usopp se frotta le dessous du nez avec un sourire. Eh bien, vois-tu, être pirate c'est juste le pied ! On parcourt les océans à la recherche du One Piece, un fabuleux trésor ! On a tous des ambitions différentes, la mienne par exemple, c'est de devenir un brave guerrier des mers et sans vouloir me vanter, je sens mon but se rapprocher de plus en plus ! Être un pirate, c'est encore mieux lorsqu'on est entre ami et même si on ne se ressemble pas, ça ne nous empêche pas de passer de bons moments ensemble, comme de mauvais. Mais on se serre les coudes et tous ensemble, on peut venir à bout de n'importe quel obstacle. Lorsque l'un de nous tombe, les autres l'aide aussitôt à se relever ! C'est aussi ça, être un pirate, il y a beaucoup d'entre-aide au sein d'un équipage. Nous sommes des êtres libres et des aventuriers. Nous n'avons peur de rien et nous aimons le danger...

-Je croyais que tu étais un froussard.

-Non, c'est faux... Usopp croisa les bras. Donc, je disais que nous aimons le danger et nous aimons également découvrir de nouveaux endroits, des îles inexplorées !

-Tu ne souffres pas de la maladie du « je-ne-dois-pas-aller-sur-cette-île » ?

-Arrête de m'interrompre ! Donc ! En conclusion, être un pirate c'est trop cool ! Alice sourit. Que veux-tu savoir d'autre ?

-Hum... J'aimerai bien que tu me racontes vos aventures ! Je l'ai connais déjà mais si c'est toi qui me les retrace une nouvelle fois ça ne me gênera pas, ça doit être vraiment génial d'être au cœur de l'action ! Je veux tout savoir en détail et les combats aussi ! Ça m'intéresse !

-D'accord, d'accord ! Puisque c'est ce que tu veux, le Grand Capitaine Usopp va te faire l'honneur de te compter ses aventures ! »

Le jeune homme entama alors son récit, du commencement avec sa rencontre avec Luffy en passant par toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient eut ensemble, les moments joyeux comme les moments tristes, leur séparation par Bartholomew Kuma sur l'archipel de Shabondy, deux ans plus tard, les retrouvailles de l'équipage et toutes les aventures qui suivaient. Alice l'écoutait attentivement, ne ratant pas une seule miette de ce qu'il lui expliquait. Elle était comme fascinée par ses histoires et puis, il fallait dire que Usopp avait un don d'orateur hors paire. Les heures défilèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte et bientôt, 20h sonna sur le réveil de la jeune fille. Elle entendit sa mère l'appeler pour venir dîner et la blonde se rua au rez-de-chaussé. Elle attrapa son assiette et se tourna pour retourner dans sa chambre quand la femme l'arrêta.

« Hop, hop, hop jeune fille. Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

-M'man ! J'ai...euh...un film qui tourne à l'étage ! Je ne voudrais pas rater quelque chose d'important, je peux aller manger là-haut ? Elle soupira.

-D'accord, vas-y, mais tu redescendras pour faire la vaisselle après.

-Oui, promis !

La jeune blonde attrapa le panier de pain en entier, deux paquets de chips et remonta à l'étage sous les yeux surpris de sa mère qui se demanda si elle allait vraiment manger tout ça. Lorsque Alice entra dans la pièce, Usopp était en train de regarder les posters sur ses murs. Elle possédait les différents avis de recherche de l'équipage, ceux de Trafalgar Law, de Eustass Kidd et de Portgas D Ace, ainsi que plusieurs posters de Roronoa Zoro, de Nami et autres. Sur ses étagères, trônaient des figurines de plusieurs mangas mais aussi de différents pirates et de Marines connus du monde de One Piece. Le jeune sniper admira fièrement une des figurines qui le représentait en pleine action, son Kabuto en main. Alice s'assit sur son lit en posant la nourriture devant elle et fut rejoins par Usopp dont le ventre criait famine. Ils mangèrent tous les deux, se racontant des blagues et des histoires.

« Tu as l'air de beaucoup nous apprécier. Constata le brun en avalant un morceau de pain.

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

-Il faut dire que j'ai vraiment la classe sur ces figurines !

-Oui, enfin pas autant que Ace ou que Zoro.

-Pourquoi es-tu si franche ? »

Alice se mit à rire aux éclats tandis que le jeune homme déprimait en mangeant un des chips. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de dîner, la blonde descendit faire la vaisselle comme promis et remonta quand tout fut propre. Elle se prépara rapidement pour aller au lit, enfila son pyjama au chapeau de paille et retourna dans sa chambre. Usopp la regarda et pouffa de rire.

« Sympa ton pyjama. Se moqua-t-il en gloussant.

-Dis celui qui porte une salopette bouffante sur lui toute la journée. »

Alice lui tira la langue avant de se glisser dans les draps avec un manga en main. Usopp s'installa à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle ouvrait le livre et commençait à lire. La jeune sniper sourit et désigna la page.

« Hey ! Je me rappelle de ce moment là ! C'est quand nous étions sur cette île pleine de bestioles géantes ! Ça date !

-C'est un des films qui a été adapté en manga.

-C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression de regarder un album photo. C'était une chouette aventure !

-Je l'aime tellement ! »

Jusqu'à 23h15, les deux amis lirent le manga sur le film _Strong World_. Alice posa alors le livre sur sa table de chevet et se coucha tandis qu'Usopp éteignait les lumières. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle.

« C'était cool comme journée, j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir. Commença la blonde en souriant.

-Oui, on se sera bien amusé ! Je voudrais revenir un jour et on rejouera à Pirate Warrior !

-Avec plaisir, Usopp ! Tu vas raconter cette journée aux autres ?

-Je ne sais pas, ça m'étonnerai qu'ils me croient. À part Luffy et Chopper, peut-être.

-Je les verrai certainement eux aussi. La malédiction dit que je me réveillerai avec quelqu'un de votre monde chaque matin et qu'elle ne s'arrêtera que quand tout le monde sera passé.

-Alors oui, c'est possible que tu les rencontres également. Met de la nourriture de côté pour Luffy, c'est un très gros mangeur.

-Ça va être cool. J'ai vraiment hâte de les voir ! »

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux tandis qu'Usopp lui disait bonne nuit et fermait les yeux aussi. Le jeune homme s'endormit aussitôt, exténué par sa journée dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Alors que la jeune fille commençait à sombrer dans un sommeil profond, un sourire collé aux lèvres, elle pensa que finalement, cette malédiction n'était pas si mal que ça et elle avait déjà hâte d'être au lendemain pour voir qui allait se retrouver à côté d'elle. D'un autre côté, elle avait encore l'impression que ce qu'elle vivait était un magnifique rêve mais elle éloigna rapidement cette idée de sa tête lorsque le sommeil la submergea.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2! A partir de maintenant, les chapitres mettrons un peu plus de temps à arriver, le temps que je trouve les idées, tout ça tout ça u.u**  
 **Enjoy et laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :3**

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Dieu n'existe pas**_

« Alice, ma puce, tu dois te lever. Tu as cours aujourd'hui. »

La jeune fille grogna en se tournant dans son lit, ignorant la voix de sa mère derrière la porte. Elle l'entendit s'éloigner et soupira. Elle devait se réveiller et aller à l'Université mais la blonde n'en avait pas la force, pas après la journée qu'elle avait passé le dimanche. Tout son courage l'avait quitté lorsqu'elle s'était dit qu'Usopp ne serait pas avec elle aujourd'hui et qu'ils ne pourraient donc pas jouer ensemble. Soudain, elle se redressa d'un seul coup, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle venait juste de réaliser qu'aujourd'hui allait être une toute nouvelle journée, puisqu'elle allait rencontrer un autre personnage de One Piece. Elle avait hâte de découvrir qui s'était. Elle regarda à côté d'elle et souleva le draps mais ne vit personne. Tient, étrange. La jeune fille se gratta la tête. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve alors ? Et la dure réalité venait de la frapper comme un éclair. Elle soupira doucement, lançant ses jambes hors de son lit. Elle posa les pieds sur la moquette douce de sa chambre et se leva avant d'avancer d'un pas. Alice heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Sur quoi avait-elle encore trébuché ? Elle se frotta le coude en grognant intérieurement avant de tourner la tête. Le visage de la blonde pâlit d'un coup et elle recula. La masse sur laquelle elle venait de tomber bougea avant de se redresser en se tenant la tête. C'est à ce moment, lorsqu'elle vit le visage de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, que la jeune fille regretta amèrement Usopp.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais sur le sol ? »

Il se redressa et surplomba la blonde. Alice déglutit en le regardant avant de se lever aussi, sans oser dire quoi que ce soit tellement elle était sous le choc que ce soit LUI qui se retrouve avec elle toute la journée.

« Eh bien ! Parle, qui es-tu ? Non, attend, je sais. Tu dois être la jeune fille qui va me servir pendant toute la journée. C'est ça ? La blonde reprit du courage.

-Te servir ? Tu rêves, je ne suis pas ton esclave !

-Sais-tu à qui tu parles, misérable ? Tu parles à un dieu !

-Non, dieu n'existe pas. Si tu n'es pas un dieu dans ton monde, tu n'en ais pas un ici ! Maintenant, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, alors tu m'excuseras. »

L'homme vit rouge lorsque la blonde lui tourna le dos pour prendre des affaires dans son placard. Il attrapa son bâton en or sur le sol d'un air menaçant.

« Tu vas regretter de m'avoir parlé ainsi !

-Oh, pardon. Je ne savais pas que Monsieur Ener était susceptible.

-Pour toi, c'est Dieu Ener, sale mortelle ! »

La jeune fille l'ignora et partit s'habiller dans la salle de bain rapidement avant de revenir dans sa chambre. L'ancien dieu de Skypea était assit en tailleur sur son lit. Il la regarda et claqua des doigts. La blonde tiqua de l'œil.

« Sert moi à manger, j'ai faim.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne ferai rien pour toi. Tu n'as qu'à descendre te servir dans la cuisine comme un grand.

-Si tu continues à être aussi insolente, je vais en finir avec toi. La menaça-t-il.

-Écoute bien, je n'ai pas peur de toi et de tes pouvoirs électriques. Je dois aller à l'Université donc tu vas rester ici, bien sagement jusqu'à ce soir, d'accord ? »

Alice attrapa son sac de cours avant de sortir de sa chambre en lançant un dernier regard d'avertissement à Ener et quitta la maison pour se rendre à son école. Le dieu resta bouche bée devant tant d'irrespect de la part d'une simple humaine. En l'espace d'une vie, c'était la deuxième fois que quelqu'un avait assez de courage pour se mesurer à lui de cette façon. Même si la jeune fille lui avait demandé de ne pas bouger, il n'allait quand même pas lui obéir. Un dieu n'a d'ordres à recevoir de personne. Il quitta la pièce et sortit de la maison accompagné de son orgueil habituel.

Alice arriva à son Université en retard à cause du temps qu'elle avait perdu avec Ener. Mais bon, pour la dernière semaine de cours avant les grandes vacances, ce n'était pas si grave que ça. En plus, y aller lui permettait de ne pas avoir à supporter le soi-disant « dieu ». La jeune fille prit place dans l'amphithéâtre, à côté de la fenêtre et prit le cours que le professeur venait de commencer.

Ener marchait dans la rue, les passants le dévisageant à cause de son accoutrement étrange. Il s'approcha d'un panneau où était affichée une carte de la ville et tenta de s'y repérer et de trouver le chemin vers l'Université. Il avait décidé de faire payer à cette petite humaine l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais l'électricité était une manière utile et très efficace de se faire craindre même des plus tenaces. N'arrivant pas à comprendre la carte qu'il avait devant les yeux, le blond décida de demander son chemin aux mortels qui l'entouraient. Une jeune femme passait justement par là. Ener se posta devant elle, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

« Jeune mortelle, sauriez-vous où se trouve l'Université ?

-Euh... O-Oui... Vous la trouverez par là. »

La jeune femme lui indiqua le chemin à prendre et Ener s'éloigna sans prendre la peine de la remercier. Il marcha pendant plusieurs minutes puis s'assit sur un banc en soupirant. Ses jambes n'avaient plus aucune force, il était temps qu'il prenne un peu de repos. Le dieu s'allongea sur le banc et ferma les yeux afin de faire une petite sieste. Il rouvrit soudainement les yeux quand un vieille homme s'approcha de lui.

« Excusez-moi, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me laisser un peu de place pour que je puisse m'asseoir ? Mon dos est fatigué et il me fait souffrir.

-Ce banc est mien, vieille homme. Trouve-toi en un autre !

-Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez ? Demanda une femme qui passait par là. Laissez donc une place à ce pauvre homme !

-Ne me donnez pas d'ordre, pauvre folle. Je suis un dieu, je n'obéis qu'à mon propre bon vouloir. Disparaissez maintenant.

-Vous êtes culotté ! Venez Monsieur, allons nous en. »

La femme attrapa le vieille homme par le bras et s'éloigna avec lui. Ener grogna. Il venait d'être dérangé dans sa sieste et maintenant il n'avait plus envie de dormir. Il se leva et reprit la direction de l'école de Alice.

La jeune fille croqua dans son hamburger.

« J'adore la dernière semaine ! Ils nous font toujours de super plat au self ! S'exclama Camille en mangeant ses frites.

-C'est vrai.

-Au fait, Mercredi tu viens en cours ?

-Oui, enfin si je ne suis pas trop flemmarde. Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, tu dois savoir que Vendredi il y a le bal d'été, pas vrai ? Je voulais aller faire les boutiques, ça te dirait de venir avec moi ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est une super idée. »

Les deux jeunes filles retournèrent en cours. La professeur de sciences avait décidé de passer à ses élèves un film sur les micro-organismes quand soudain, la vidéo coupa d'un seul coup. Lorsqu'elle se pencha sur l'ordinateur pour tenter de la remettre en route, elle soupira et releva la tête vers l'assemblée d'élèves.

« Je pense que nous sommes en proie à une grosse coupure de courant. Je suis désolée, mais nous ne pourrons pas finir le film. »

Alice réagit aussitôt. Une coupure de courant ? Cette histoire n'annonçait rien de bon. La jeune fille soupira doucement et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre avant d'écarquiller les yeux. La vitre se brisa et Ener l'attrapa avant de sauter plus loin sur le toit de l'école, la blonde sous le bras. Elle grogna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Je t'avais dis de rester à la maison !

-Je n'ai que faire de tes ordres ! Je vais te faire payer ton affront, stupide créature !

-Mais c'est pas possible... Combien de fois il va falloir que je te dise que tu n'es pas un dieu ! Il n'y a aucun affront, espèce de crétin !

-C'est la goûte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Prépare toi à mourir. »

À ces mots, Ener fit tomber la foudre sur la jeune fille et sourit. Elle devait avoir compris la leçon. Lorsque tout se dissipa, la blonde cligna des yeux et regarda ses mains. Elle n'avait pas une seule égratignure. Le dieu blond ouvrit la bouche, hébété. Alice se mit à rire en voyant la tête d'Ener.

« Que... ?! Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies rien ?!

-Eh bien, si tu es ici, c'est à cause d'une malédiction. Je suppose que je suis immunisée contre les blessures que vous pourriez me faire ! En d'autres termes, tu ne peux pas me battre.

-Non ! Pas encore ! »

Cette histoire rappelait beaucoup celle de l'arc Skypea à la jeune fille. Elle sourit tandis que le dieu pleurait sa malchance d'être tomber sur le seconde personne dans sa vie sur qui ses pouvoirs n'avaient aucun effet. Alice lui frotta le dos en pouffant de rire.

« Allons, allons, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Ce n'est pas comme si tes pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient plus.

-Tu as raison, jeune mortelle. Ils ne fonctionnent peut-être pas sur toi... Mais je peux encore les utiliser sur les autres ! »

Il se redressa et fit tomber plus de foudre en riant. La blonde se maudit intérieurement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire espèce d'idiot ! Arrête ça tout de suite, tu vas blesser quelqu'un ! »

Mais Ener s'en fichait, il continuait de créer des éclairs et de les faire tomber sur le sol. Alice grogna et lui sauta dessus après avoir prit son élan, les faisant tous les deux tomber du toit. Le dieu se rattrapa mais la jeune fille, elle, continua sa chute et voyait le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à sentir l'impacte mais celui-ci ne vint jamais. Elle rouvrit les yeux, l'un après l'autre et vit Ener la poser doucement sur le sol avant de mettre pied à terre à côté d'elle. Elle sourit.

« Hey ! Ener, tu m'as sauvé ! Tu n'es pas si méchant que ça finalement !

-La ferme ! Je t'ai juste aidé parce que si tu meurs je ne pourrais peut-être plus retourner dans mon monde. Et je refuse de rester ici encore une journée de plus, vous êtes tous des fous !

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. »

Il croisa les bras, ignorant la blonde assise sur le sol en béton. Elle se releva et essuya ses genoux avant de le regarder en craquant ses doigts.

« Au fait, Ener, c'est toi qui a fait court-circuiter tout l'établissement ?

-Oui, qui d'autre serait capable de faire ça ? Alice soupira.

-Tu m'énerves, à cause de toi, on ne peut plus regarder le film de sciences. En plus, tu m'as enlevé devant tout l'amphithéâtre. Je suis même certaine que les professeurs ont appelé la police et qu'ils sont en route pour venir t'arrêter.

-Ils n'arriveront jamais à mettre un dieu sous les verrous ! »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération devant les propos de l'homme blond. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit les sirènes de police retentirent devant le bâtiment. La blonde attrapa le bras d'Ener et le tira avec lui dans la forêt derrière l'école.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-On rentre. À cause de tes bêtises, la police est là. Ils ne doivent pas te trouver. Alors je te ramène à la maison. »

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux, en évitant les grandes routes peuplées de monde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez Alice sans aucun problème et la jeune fille soupira en refermant la porte derrière elle. Soudain, son téléphone dans sa poche se mit à sonner et elle le prit avant de décrocher, faisant signe à Ener de ne pas faire de bruit.

« Alice ?! Où es-tu ?

-Maman ?

-La police m'a appelé, ils ont dit que tu avais été enlevé, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Où es-tu ?

-Je vais bien M'man, je suis à la maison, en sécurité.

-Est-ce que cet homme t'a fait du mal ? Est-ce qu'il t'a touché ?

-Non, je vais très bien, ne t'en fais pas.

-J'ai eu tellement peur ! Ne refais plus jamais ça Alice !

-Désolée, mais tout va bien maintenant. Je vais te laisser, je dois sortir Inuyasha, bisous Maman. »

La jeune fille raccrocha en soupirant doucement tandis que Ener souriait en coin d'un air moqueur.

« Sa maman s'inquiète ?

-La ferme Ener, c'est de ta faute si on en est là. »

Il grogna et Alice monta pour aller s'allonger dans sa chambre, suivit par le dieu.

« J'en peux plus ! Se plaignit-elle. J'espère que demain il n'y en aura pas un pire que toi, sinon je vais mourir.

-C'est un privilège que tu as de pouvoir m'avoir avec toi aujourd'hui ! Tout le monde ne peut pas rencontrer un vrai d- Alice lui lança un coussin à la figure.

-Dis encore une fois ce mot et je te jure que je t'étrangle avec un oreiller.

-Tch. »

C'est alors que le bruit de ventre de Ener brisa le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce. La jeune fille cligna des yeux avant de pouffer de rire. Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce. La dieu la regarda faire et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, son bâton en or près de lui. Il regarda un peu plus en détail la chambre et remarqua que la blonde possédait des posters de son ennemi naturel, Monkey D Luffy. Il grogna et ses yeux retournèrent sur la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit sur Alice, portant un panier dans les mains. Elle referma derrière elle et s'assit avec lui sur le lit en lui tendant la corbeille pleine de fruits.

« Tient, j'ai été les chercher donc ne compte pas sur moi pour te nourrir. »

Il hocha la tête tandis qu'elle prenait une pèche et croquait dedans à pleine dents. Ener opta pour son fruit favori, une pomme. Alice savait qu'il appréciait ces fruits là et avait fait exprès d'en mettre une bonne quantité pour lui. Après tous les soucis qu'il lui avait causé, elle était vraiment trop gentille avec lui. Mais elle se voyait mal le laisser mourir de faim. Il dévora plusieurs pommes avant de taper son estomac en souriant.

« Je suis enfin rassasié !

-Tu vois, ce n'est pas si dur de se nourrir tout seul.

-Arrête de te moquer. »

La jeune fille sourit en lui lançant une autre pomme qu'il rattrapa agilement. Ener la fit rouler dans sa main en le regardant fixement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ça ne va pas ?

-Habituellement, tu parles beaucoup, surtout pour donner des ordres. Ener grogna. Serais-tu calmé ? C'est pas trop tôt ! Après avoir mit le bazar partout dans la ville toute la matinée.

-Tait toi. Je réfléchissais, c'est pour ça que je suis silencieux.

-Ooh ! Et je peux savoir ce qui te fais cogiter autant ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Il tourna la tête en croisant les bras sur son torse. La jeune fille soupira et se leva. Puisqu'il voulait faire sa tête de bourrique, elle n'allait pas insister. La blonde se saisit d'un livre et s'assit à son bureau pour lire, tournant le dos au dieu. Bien sûr, Ener qui n'aimait pas être ignoré, se leva et s'approcha pour voir ce qu'elle lisait, et aussi pour ramener l'attention de Alice sur lui. Mais rien n'y fait. La jeune fille restait concentrée sur sa lecture et ne levait pas les yeux des pages qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Ener cru qu'il avait réussit à la faire se détacher du manga quand elle le ferma et le rangea mais elle continua de l'ignorer et sortit de la chambre. Il attendit plusieurs minutes avant que la blonde ne revienne dans la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey, je t'ai fait couler un bain. Ça t'intéresse ?

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain et lui ouvrit la porte.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pas vrai ?

-Si, pour me frotter le dos.

-T'es sérieux ?! Je ne viendrais pas avec toi !

-Mais... Comment je vais faire ? »

La blonde soupira, résignée et entra avec lui avant de se tourner. Lorsqu'elle entendit l'eau du bain bouger elle se tourna. Ener soupira de bien-être en sentant l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles. Alice attrapa le gel douche et s'en versa dans la main en s'approchant avant de commencer à lui frotter le dos et les épaules. Il soupira doucement en fermant les yeux. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la salle de bain et la blonde pâlit. Elle posa une main sur la bouche d'Ener avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Puis, Alice se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte avant de l'entrouvrir.

« Maman, tu m'as fais peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne te trouvais pas dans ta chambre, je me suis inquiétée. J'ai trouvé ça sur ta moquette. C'est lourd, on dirait de l'or, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Alice déglutit et pâlit encore plus en voyant le bâton d'Ener dans les mains de sa mère. Elle chercha une explication à toute allure dans sa tête.

« C'est euh... C'est à Camille ! Remet le dans ma chambre, je dois lui rendre !

-Oh, je vois. Bon, je vais le remettre où je l'ai trouvé ! Dépêche de sortir et de venir manger.

-C'est déjà l'heure du repas ? Depuis quand es-tu là ?

-Je viens de rentrer, mais je vais préparer quelque chose de rapide.

-Ne me fait rien, je n'ai pas très faim. Je fini ce que j'ai à faire et je vais sûrement aller me coucher.

-Je comprend, dans ce cas, bonne nuit ma chérie. »

Alice sourit et referma la porte en soupirant de soulagement avant de retourner vers Ener qui était sortit du bain et avait enfilé une serviette autour de ses hanches.

« Il va falloir être discret maintenant, ma mère est rentrée donc plus de hurlement, d'accord ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui cri le plus de nous deux.

-Dépêche toi de te rhabiller que nous sortions d'ici. Ma chambre est plus sûre comme endroit. »

Le dieu obéit et ils retournèrent rapidement mais discrètement dans la chambre de la blonde dont elle ferma la porte à clé en soupirant. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, exténuée. Ener, qui regardait par la fenêtre, tourna la tête vers Alice pour lui parler mais se tût lorsqu'il la vit endormie sur le lit. Il soupira et s'occupa de la coucher puis de la couvrir avant de s'asseoir à côté du lit et de fermer les yeux.


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Minna-san~ Le chapitre 3 est là!  
Enjoy, review, tout ça tout ça et surtout, merci à eux qui suivent mon histoire ça me fait vraiment plaisir :3  
Beusous *-*_**

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Quel mignon félin**_

 _Où suis-je ?_

 _Pourquoi fait-il si sombre ici ?_

 _Je ne peux pas bouger ? Comment ça se fait ?_

 _Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'entends des voix._

 _Qui est-ce ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disent._

 _J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un avec moi, je ne suis pas seule._

 _C'est effrayant mais en même temps je me sens bien._

 _Je ne veux pas partir d'ici._

Alice entrouvrit les yeux en grognant doucement. Elle avait certainement encore oublié de fermer ses volets et le soleil venait de la réveiller. Elle regarda son réveil, il était déjà 10h. La jeune fille soupira, elle avait raté ses deux premières heures de cours. Une vague de fainéantise s'empara d'elle et elle resta couchée, se disant que sécher l'Université la dernière semaine n'était pas si grave que ça. Le vent s'engouffra dans sa chambre, la faisant hausser un sourcil. La blonde se redressa et regarda en direction de sa fenêtre, qui était grand ouverte. Étrange, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir laissé ouvert sa fenêtre ET ses volets. La jeune fille se leva et la referma avant de s'étirer. Personne dans sa chambre, le personnage qui allait passé la journée avec elle devait sûrement être descendu. Ça ne l'inquiétait pas trop puisqu'elle savait que sa mère était parti au travail depuis bien longtemps. C'est alors que quelque chose posé sur sa table de chevet attira son attention. Une magnifique rose rouge trônait dans un petit vase fabriqué avec de l'or et un mot était posé contre. Alice cligna des yeux et s'approcha pour prendre la carte. Dessus était inscrit, dans une écriture soignée :

 _« Cher Alice,_

 _J'ai passé une très bonne journée en ta compagnie et même si tu n'es qu'une petite mortelle insolente, j'espère qu'on se reverra un jour et que mon présent te plaît._

 _Amicalement, Dieu Ener. »_

La jeune fille sourit en reposant la note et prit délicatement la fleur dans ses mains. Ce Ener, c'était vraiment un drôle de type. Mais elle l'aimait bien finalement. Elle s'approcha de l'étagère où se tenait toutes ses figurines et fit une place pour y poser le vase en or avant d'admirer son œuvre. Parfait ! Soudain, un aboiement provenant de la cuisine la sortit de ses pensées. La blonde passa la tête hors de sa chambre tandis que les bruits de grognement de son chien continuaient en bas. Elle descendit les escaliers avec hâte, manquant de se casser la figure à la dernière marche et trottina jusqu'à la cuisine. Inuyasha était en train de crier sur un énorme léopard, mi-animal, mi-humain. Alice écarquilla les yeux et se posta entre les deux bêtes, dos à son animal de compagnie et les bras écartés comme pour le protéger.

« S'il te plaît, Lucci, calme toi ! S'exclama la blonde avant de se tourner vers Inuyasha. Allez, dehors Inu, dépêche toi ! »

Elle s'empressa de mettre le berger australien dans le jardin et referma la porte en soupirant de soulagement. Puis, la jeune fille retourna son attention vers le félin, enfin calmé, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

« Tu pourrais redevenir humain ? Tu es impressionnant sous cette forme.

-Oui, bien sûr. »

L'homme reprit sa forme normale et Alice poussa un très long soupire en se laissant tomber contre son canapé.

« Trop d'émotions ces derniers temps, je pense que vous essayer de me tuer. Se plaignit-elle en regardant Lucci.

-Je me suis permis d'utiliser ta machine à café.

-Je t'en pris, fait comme chez toi. Juste, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas de bêtise.

-Aucun problème. »

La jeune fille lui sourit tandis qu'il tournait les talons pour aller s'asseoir dans la cuisine pour boire son café. Bon, elle pouvait se reposer un peu de sa journée d'hier. Lucci n'était pas le genre de personne à poser des problèmes puisque c'était quelqu'un de calme et de sérieux. Elle se releva et entra dans la cuisine derrière lui, ouvrit un placard et en sortit un sachet de brioche. L'homme brun brisa le silence.

« Au fait, il y a un mot pour toi.

-Ah oui ? Alice prit le petit papier que Lucci lui tendait.

-« Aujourd'hui, tu dois garder ton petit cousin, occupe toi bien de lui. Bisous, Maman. »  
-Oui, bon, je sais lire hein. Elle soupira. Ma tante va sûrement venir le déposer dans la matinée. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire pour l'occuper ?

-Jouer avec lui ? Proposa Lucci en finissant son café.

-Non ! Je sais ! Je vais l'emmener au zoo ! Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, en bus, on y arrivera facilement ! Il sera content et ça me laissera un peu de temps pour souffler aussi !

-Très bonne idée. »

Alice sourit, fière d'elle et finit de petit-déjeuner avant de monter s'habiller. Comme prévu, sa tante amena le petit garçon châtains aux yeux marrons. Elle donna quelques instructions à sa nièce qui hocha la tête en soulevant son cousin dans ses bras. Sa mère l'embrassa sur la joue avant de repartir en lui faisant signe. La blonde rentra dans la maison et l'homme-léopard revint de la salle de bain, après avoir échangé ses vêtements classes pour un tee-shirt et un pantalon que Alice lui avait déniché dans les anciennes affaires de son père. Avec ça sur le dos, il passerait certainement plus inaperçu. Il n'avait pas rechigné lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de se changer. Il s'était même attaché les cheveux en queue de cheval. L'homme regarda la jeune fille faire tourner un enfant dans ses bras.

« Devine quoi Louis ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons au zoo voir les animaux !

-C'est qui le monsieur ? C'est ton amoureux ? Demanda innocemment le petit ignorant complètement sa cousine. »

Le silence s'installa dans le salon alors que Alice s'arrêtait de faire tourner son cousin. Le visage impassible de Lucci s'éclaira d'un léger sourire tandis que celui de la blonde prenait une teinte rouge carmin, de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles.

« Non ! Pas du tout ! C'est... C'est... Un ami ? Je crois.

-Tu « crois » ? Ça veut dire que tu l'aimes. Elle posa Louis sur le sol qui croisa ses petits bras en plissant les yeux.

-Mais non !

-Si ! Alice est amoureuse ! Alice est amoureuse ! »

La jeune fille soupira, résignée et attrapa ses chaussures avant de les enfiler. Puis, elle prit son sac à dos et ouvrit la porte de la maison, laissant passer le petit garçon et Lucci qui lui lança un regard.

« J'aime bien ce gamin.

-Ne commence pas toi ! »

Alice entra dans le zoo avec son petit cousin et l'homme-léopard après avoir payé. L'enfant courut vers les premiers animaux qui se présentaient dans la grande structure du parc sous le regard attendrit de sa cousine.

« Regarde Alice ! Les girafes sont vraiment très grandes ! S'exclama Louis en pointant les animaux du doigt.

-Oui ! Je vois ça !

-Est-ce que ça te dirais d'être aussi grand qu'une girafe ? L'interrogea Lucci en s'approchant.

-Oh oui ! Comment je peux faire ?

-Monte sur mes épaules. »

Les yeux de Louis se mirent à briller et il grimpa sur le brun, surplombant la foule du parc. Il sourit à pleines dents.

« Je suis le plus grand ! Je suis le roi du zoo ! »

Alice rit doucement alors qu'ils continuaient leur promenade entre les enclos. À l'heure du repas, ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger le pique-nique que la jeune fille avait préparé avant de partir. Après leur déjeuner, la blonde se leva, le petit bonhomme se trémoussant à côté d'elle.

« Je l'emmène aux toilettes, ne bouge pas d'ici, d'accord ? »

L'utilisateur de fruit du démon hocha la tête et croisa les bras, assit, à attendre que la jeune fille revienne.

« Et surtout, bien penser à se laver les mains ! S'exclama Louis en passant ses mains sous l'eau.

-Exactement ! »

Ils séchèrent leurs mains avant de sortir des toilettes. Alice releva la tête vers l'endroit où ils avaient déjeuner et cligna des yeux en regardant de tous les côtés.

« Où est Lucci ?

Le petit garçon châtain chercha aussi son nouvel ami du regard. La blonde se gratta la tête en soupirant.

« Je lui avait dit d'attendre ici.

-Peut-être qu'il est allé aux toilettes ?

-Certainement. Bon, nous allons admirer les animaux qui se trouvent aux alentours en l'attendant, d'accord ?

-Oui ! »

Les deux cousins se promenèrent dans les environs après que Alice ait récupéré leur affaires mais l'homme-léopard ne revint pas. La jeune fille grogna d'agacement.

« Où peut-il bien être passé ?

-On a perdu Lucci ?

-Oui, malheureusement. »

La blonde soupira. Où pouvait-il être ? C'était étrange qu'il disparaisse de cette façon. La panique s'empara d'elle. Qu'allait-il se passer si jamais elle ne le retrouvait pas avant ce soir ? Et si il s'était transformé et avait été abattu ? Qu'allait-il arriver si il était mort ? Alice sentit l'angoisse monter en elle sous le regard inquiet de Louis qui tira sur son tee-shirt.

« Alice, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Je ne sais pas, mon poussin. Le petit garçon réfléchit.

-Et si on allait demandé à l'entrée du parc ? Peut-être qu'ils l'ont vu ?

-Tu es vraiment très intelligent, tu le sais ?

-Oui, je le sais. »

Ils se rendirent aux guichets, à l'entrée, et demandèrent à l'accueil si un homme brun était passé. Malheureusement, ils n'obtinrent que des réponses négatives. Même avec un appel passé dans le parc, personne ne pointa le bout de son nez. Aucun Lucci à l'horizon. Alice s'assit sur un banc, résignée.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

Un enfant passa alors en sautillant, tenant la main de sa mère, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Maman ! Tu as vu le nouveau léopard ! Il est super gros !

-Oui ! »

La jeune fille se figea, écarquillant les yeux. Un nouveau léopard ? Oh non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle se leva et attrapa la main de Louis avant de courir vers l'enclos des animaux tachetés. La blonde se pencha sur la barrière et l'aperçut. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Lucci était là, au milieu des autres léopards du zoo. Il se fondait parfaitement dans la masse même si Alice arrivait à le distinguer à cause du regard qu'il lui lançait. Il fallait qu'elle le sorte de là, mais comment ? Elle se creusa la tête pour trouver une idée. La jeune fille se tourna vers Louis qui regardait les carnivores en contre-bas. Elle le souleva et s'approcha d'une vieille dame assise sur un banc. Gentiment, elle lui demanda si c'était possible qu'elle s'occupe de son cousin et la femme accepta avec plaisir après que le petit garçon lui ai fait ses yeux de chiots. Puis, Alice s'éloigna discrètement vers les vestiaires qui se trouvait là pour le staff. Elle voulut entrer mais la porte était fermée à clé. Un grognement résonna dans sa gorge quand quelqu'un tapota son épaule.

« Puis-je vous aider Mademoiselle ? »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la blonde. C'était maintenant qu'elle devait prouver ses fabuleux talents d'actrice. Elle se tourna, un air inquiet sur le visage et les larmes aux yeux.

« Oui ! Mon petit cousin est passé derrière l'enclos des léopards alors que je ne le surveillais pas ! Je m'inquiète, il ne revient pas ! Vous voulez bien venir voir avec moi ? Vous qui êtes un membre du staff vous devez être qualifié pour ce genre de chose, pas vrai ?

-Oui, bien sûr, venez avec moi. »

Il s'avança derrière l'enclos, suivit de la jeune fille, là où seul le staff était autorisé à passer. Il chercha le bambin des yeux, ne faisant pas attention à Alice derrière lui.

« Où est-il ? Je ne le voi- » BANG !

La blonde lâcha le morceau de bois qu'elle avait ramassé et avec lequel elle venait de frapper l'homme à la tête. Elle déglutit et vérifia qu'il était toujours vivant. Ouf, il respirait. Elle s'empressa de prendre ses vêtements et de les enfiler. Elle chercha la clé sur le trousseau qui était attaché à sa hanche, en essaya quelques unes dans la serrures avant de trouver la bonne. Alice la fit tourner gracieusement puis ouvrit l'enclos et entra dedans en déglutissant. Elle regarda Lucci et lui lança un caillou. L'homme-bête tourna la tête vers elle et commença à marcher dans sa direction. La blonde soupira de soulagement quand soudain, un grognement résonna près d'elle. La jeune fille tourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec un léopard montrant les dents. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être très content. Alice tomba sur les fesses, une mine terrorisée sur le visage tandis que l'animal s'approchait de plus en plus et se mettait en position d'attaque. Elle ferma les yeux, après avoir fait ses derniers adieux au monde. Cependant, la douleur ne vint jamais et la seule chose qu'elle entendit fut un grognement suivit d'un couinement. La demoiselle ouvrit les yeux avec hésitation. Lucci se tenait devant elle et avait repoussé son semblable d'un coup de griffe, le dissuadant de toucher la jeune fille. Rapidement, Alice se redressa et ouvrit la grille de l'enclos avant de le quitter avec le membre du CP9. Puis, elle referma à clé et soupira de soulagement. Vraiment, il ne lui arrivait que des aventures étranges récemment. Lucci reprit sa forme humaine et sans réfléchir, la blonde le prit dans ses bras.

« J'ai eu peur ! Je te cherche depuis au moins deux heures !

-Pardon... Par contre, Alice... J'ai un petit problème.

-Hum ? »

La jeune fille le lâcha et baissa les yeux sur son corps, qui était, faut-il le dire, nu comme un vers. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle se tourna vivement en posant ses mains sur son visage. Lucci regarda autour de lui et ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur les habits du membre du staff, encore inconscient sur le sol. Sans hésiter, il les lui retira et se vêtit avec. Alice osa un regard vers lui et soupira lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'était plus tout nu. Elle bénit les agents qui s'occupaient du zoo de porter des combinaisons sur leurs vêtements. La jeune fille retira elle qu'elle portait et la jeta sur l'homme au sol avant de repartir avec Lucci. Louis les aperçut au loin et se leva pour courir vers eux, sautant dans les bras de l'homme-léopard qui l'attrapa. Sa cousine remercia infiniment la vieille dame de s'être occupée de lui et ils quittèrent tous les trois le parc.

De retour chez elle, Alice se laissa tomber sur son canapé en poussant son énième soupire de la journée.

« C'est pas passé loin !

-Lucci, on a cru qu'on ne te reverrai plus jamais ! »  
Louis câlina l'utilisateur de fruit du démon qui esquissa un sourire avant de poser le petit garçon au sol. Celui-ci croisa ses bras en le regardant et afficha un grand sourire.

« Alice a eut très peur ! On aurait dit qu'elle allait s'évanouir !

-N'importe quoi !

-Tu étais très inquiète ! Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui ?

-Viens ici sale petit morveux, je vais te tuer ! »

La jeune fille se mit à courser son semblable dans toute la maison pendant une bonne demi-heure avant d'abandonner. Lucci rit doucement et elle lui lança un regard.

« Arrête de rire.

-C'est tellement comique pourtant.

-Espèce de fou.

-Gamine.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je te déteste. Dès demain, je revends ta figurine sur Amazon. »

Cette menace fit encore plus rire Lucci ce qui énerva la blonde. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le goûter de son petit cousin. Ce n'est que vers 17h45 que sa tante sonna à la porte de la maison.

« Maman ! S'exclama Louis en courant vers elle et en entourant sa jambe de ses petits bras.

-Bonjour mon ange. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Oh oui ! Avec Alice on a été au zoo ! J'ai vu pleins d'animaux !

-C'est vrai ? J'espère que tu as été sage...

-Ne t'en fais pas Tante Clélia. Louis a été un amour !

-Tant mieux ! »

La jeune femme repartit avec le petit garçon et Alice referma la porte lorsqu'ils furent loin avant de monter dans sa chambre, où Lucci l'attendait, regardant la décoration.

« Tu baisses dans mon estime. Annonça-t-il en désignant les posters de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille.

-Je vais vraiment revendre ta figurine.

Il attrapa la dite figurine entre ses doigts et l'inspecta avec un sourire avant de la reposer à sa place.

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

-De quoi ?

-Rien. »

Plus tard dans la soirée, Alice se coucha, exténuée, et se mit à fixer le plafond.

« Dis, comment as-tu fait pour te retrouver dans cette cage à léopard ? »

Lucci ne répondit pas et posa sa main sur les yeux de la jeune fille.

« Dors, il se fait tard.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Et n'essaie pas d'éviter ma question !

-Toi ne me donne pas d'ordre. Maintenant dors.

-Mais je veux savoir ! »

Il ignora la blonde et se coucha à côté d'elle. Alice gonfla les joues et lui tourna le dos en fermant les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, la demoiselle dormait à poings fermés. L'homme-léopard se tourna vers elle et sourit légèrement avant d'embrasser sa tempe.

« Bonne nuit, Alice. J'espère vraiment qu'on se reverra un jour. »


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre mon histoire et à la lire, ça me comble!**  
 **Je vous fait pleins de bisous :3 3  
Chuuu~**

 _ **Chapitre 4 : L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur**_

Alice fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil. Quelque chose n'allait pas et elle le sentait. Elle le sentait réellement, au sens littérale. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Une odeur de brûlé flottait dans la maison et elle voyait venir le drame. Elle se leva précipitamment et descendit dans la cuisine. La blonde poussa un cri d'effroi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?!

-Je suis désolée. J'ai essayé de faire le petit-déjeuner puisque tu dormais mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Intervint une voix féminine. Alice tourna la tête.

-Nami ? Yay ! Une fille ! »

Ignorant le feu qui avait prit dans la poêle sur la plaque de cuisson, la jeune blonde sauta sur la navigatrice en souriant et la serra dans ses bras, trop heureuse d'avoir enfin une fille à ces côtés. Nami rit doucement alors que la jeune fille la lâchait.

« Il faudrait peut-être éteindre ce feu, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si ! »

Soudain paniquée, Alice attrapa l'extincteur et aspergea l'ustensile de cuisine avec. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsque le feu s'éteignit doucement. La jeune femme rousse se laissa tomba sur une chaise.

« Désolée, je pensais que ce serai chouette que je fasse quelque chose, sachant que je vais passer la journée avec toi et peut-être t'embêter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Nami ! Ça va faire mon quatrième jour alors je commence à être habituée à héberger des gens chez moi ! Et puis, tu ne me déranges pas au contraire ! Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir avec moi !

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr ! Allez, que dirais-tu que l'on sorte manger un morceau ? Je me suis encore levée trop tard et je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'Université. En plus, cette après-midi, je devais aller faire les boutiques avec ma meilleure amie, tu pourras nous accompagner !

-Oh oui avec plaisir !

-Super. Par contre, d'abord, si tu pouvais enfiler un tee-shirt. Ce n'est pas très bien vu dans mon monde de se balader juste avec un maillot de bain. »

Les deux jeune filles sortirent de chez Alice, après qu'elle ait prêté un débardeur vert à Nami, pour se rendre au café du coin. La blonde allait souvent dans cet endroit avec sa mère quand elle était plus jeune, alors elle connaissait très bien la gérante, Madame Joëlle Hickman. C'était une grande femme musclée, brune avec des yeux sombres, qui avait beaucoup voyagé dans sa jeunesse. Maintenant âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années, elle tenait ce petit café et aimait raconter des histoires à ses clients préférés dont Alice faisait partit.

La jeune fille poussa la porte en bois à l'aspect abîmé et entra avec Nami. Elles allèrent s'asseoir à une table. À cette heure-ci, le café était pratiquement vide ce qui en faisait un endroit calme et reposant. Joëlle s'approcha des deux jeunes filles et leur sourit.

« Alice ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, et toi ? Toujours la forme on dirait !

-Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Mais dis moi, qui est cette jeune demoiselle ? Une nouvelle arrivante dans la ville ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec toi avant.

-Je te présente Nami, c'est une amie. Elle est de passage pour la journée.

-Je vois, ravie de te rencontrer Nami. Ce n'est pas un prénom commun par ici, mais il n'en est pas moins très joli !

-Merci beaucoup ! S'exclama la rousse en souriant.

-Ça signifie « vague » en japonais.

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas tu dois être une femme de la mer ! Je vous sert un petit-déjeuner ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît. »

La femme s'éloigna avec un clin d'œil et disparut dans les cuisines, laissant les deux jeunes filles seules à seules.

« J'aime bien cette femme ! Annonça Nami en posant son menton dans sa main.

-Oui, elle est très sympa ! Et tu vas voir, elle fait des crêpes fabuleuses~ ! »

Joëlle revint quelques minutes après, deux plateaux dans les mains. Elle servit les deux filles, leur souhaita un bon appétit et repartit pour servir les quelques clients qui étaient là. La navigatrice coupa un morceau de sa crêpe et le mangea avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

« C'est presque aussi bon que la cuisine de Sanji ! S'enquit-elle en reprenant une bouchée.

-Il cuisine si bien que ça ?

-Hum ! Elle hocha la tête, la bouche pleine et prit une gorgée de café. C'est le meilleur dans ce domaine, personne ne l'égale ! »

Elles finirent de petit-déjeuner tout en discutant de tout et de rien puis Alice se leva pour aller payer. Nami la rejoint à la caisse peu après.

« Si jamais tu repasses dans le coin, Nami, n'hésite pas à venir manger un morceau. Je me ferai un plaisir de t'accueillir !

-J'y penserai ! Merci infiniment ! »

Elles quittèrent le café en faisant signe à la femme avant de se diriger vers la maison de la blonde. Nami attacha ses cheveux sur le chemin avant de regarder le ciel.

« Ça me rend triste de rencontrer des gens et de me dire que je ne les reverrai plus jamais ensuite. Dit-elle en mettant ses mains derrière son dos.

-C'est vrai. »

Le silence s'installa entre elles quand soudain, le téléphone de la blonde sonna. Elle l'attrapa et décrocha.

« Allô ?

-Alice ! C'est moi !

-Camille, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien ! Dit, dit, c'est toujours ok pour la sortie de cette après-midi ? Tu te rappelles hein ? Nous devons aller acheter des robes pour le bal de Vendredi !

-Oui, je m'en souviens Cam'. Est-ce que ça te gène si j'amène une amie avec moi ?

-Pas du tout ! Plus on est de fou, plus on rit ! On se voit cet après-midi alors ! Bye, bye~ La jeune fille raccrocha.

-C'était ta meilleure amie ?

-Yep ! Elle est d'accord pour que tu viennes avec nous !

-Cool ! Vous allez acheter quoi ?

-Des robes de promo, pour le bal de Vendredi à l'Université. Et au passage, comme tu es là, je pourrai aussi te montrer pleins de boutiques super !

-Ça me paraît être une bonne idée ! »

En début d'après-midi, juste après mangé, Alice était allongée sur son lit en train de lire, tandis que Nami admirait les figurines posées sur les étagères. Ses yeux ses posèrent sur le vase en or qui se trouvait là et soudain, ils prirent chacun une forme de berry. Elle l'attrapa, délicatement pour ne pas endommager la rose qui se trouvait dedans et s'approcha de son amie sur le lit.

« C'est de l'or véritable ? La blonde releva la tête et posa ses yeux sur le cadeau que Ener lui avait fait.

-Oui, il me semble.

-Quel trésor ! »

C'est alors que Alice réagit. Elle posa le manga qu'elle avait dans les mains et sauta sur Nami pour lui prendre le vase des mains. Mais la jeune rousse l'esquiva et rit avant de sortir en courant de la chambre. La blonde la poursuivit en criant dans toute la maison.

« Nami ! C'est fragile !

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne vais pas casser un tel trésor ! Je suis certaine que ça coûte pas mal d'argent !

-Sérieusement, Nami ! Je ne rigole pas, rends le moi !

-Je me demande qui t'a offert ça, pour que tu y tiennes autant. Serait-ce ton petit-ami ?

-Non ! Mais je ne veux pas que tu l'abîmes ! »

Nami sourit, toujours en train d'échapper à Alice, quand soudain, une écriture sur le vase attira son attention. Elle cligna des yeux et rapprocha l'objet d'elle avant de se mettre à rire.

« Sérieusement ? C'est Ener qui t'a offert ça ? La blonde rougit.

-Arrête de rire ! C'est un cadeau comme un autre ! Ça ne veut rien dire !

-Il doit vraiment beaucoup t'apprécier pour t'avoir offert un cadeau ! Ce n'est pas vraiment son style ! »

Alice parvint à reprendre le cadeau des mains de la jeune rousse et remonta dans sa chambre pour le reposer à sa place en soupirant de soulagement. Nami sourit, accoudée dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Ne devrions nous pas y aller ? Intervint la navigatrice.

-Si ! À cause de toi, nous sommes en retard ! Dépêche toi d'enfiler des lunettes Contrairement à Joëlle, Camille connaît un peu One Piece, tu dois te cacher au mieux !

-D'accord, d'accord. »

Les deux jeunes filles se préparèrent rapidement avant de sortir de la maison et de marcher jusqu'à chez l'amie de la blonde.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Ça fait trente minutes que je vous attends ! S'exclama Camille, les mains sur les hanches.  
-Désolée ! J'ai du la courser dans toute la maison pour qu'elle me rende quelque chose. Nami rit. Camille, je te présente Na... Euh... Mina !

-Enchantée ! Je suis la meilleure amie de Alice ! »

La jeune fille soupira doucement. Heureusement qu'elle avait réagit avant de prononcer le vrai prénom de la rousse, surtout que Camille connaissait très bien ce nom, vu le nombre de fois où Alice en avait parlé. Les trois jeunes filles prirent le chemin du grand centre commercial de la ville. Camille se tourna vers les deux autres filles.

« Par quoi commence-t-on ?

-Cette boutique là propose pleins de superbes robes de soirée ! Allons voir ! Proposa Alice en entrant dans un magasin. »

Chacune leur tour, les jeunes filles essayèrent différentes robes, avec des tailles variées et des couleurs plus flamboyantes les unes que les autres. Elles fouillèrent une boutique entière, puis une deuxième, une troisième et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient arpenté tous les magasins du centre commercial sans rien trouver à se mettre pour la soirée de Vendredi. Une seule sur les trois avait trouvé son bonheur et portait plusieurs gros sacs remplis à ras bord.

« C'est génial ! Je n'ai jamais autant acheté de ma vie ! S'exclama Nami en souriant.

-Nous n'avons toujours rien trouvé.

-Comment allons-nous faire Alice ?

-Je ne sais pas... »

La navigatrice regarda les deux amies en riant doucement. Elle pointa alors une petite boutique cachée dans un coin.

« Et pourquoi pas celle là ?

-UNE BOUTIQUE INEXPLOREE ! »

Elles se ruèrent dans le magasin de vêtements et sourirent. Il était rempli de diverses robes de fête. Chaque tenue était absolument magnifique. Les yeux des deux filles se mirent à briller avec espoir. Elles allaient peut-être finalement trouver les robes de leur rêve, celle qui ferait tomber leur cavalier. Alice quitta Nami et Camille pour fouiller entre les rayons. Rapidement, sa meilleure amie trouva son bonheur, une superbe robe bustier courte bleue claire en tulle, lacée dans le dos avec un gros nœud au dessus des fesses. Contente et fière de sa trouvaille, la jeune fille l'essaya et obtint l'approbation de ses deux amies. Elle s'empressa de se rendre en caisse pour la payer et revint vers Alice qui cherchait encore.

« Toujours rien ?

-Non... Elle soupira. Je vais finir par croire que je ne trouverai jamais la robe parfaite pour ce bal.

-Ne perds pas espoir ! S'exclama Nami en serrant les poings. Tu peux y arriver et nous allons t'aider !

-Mina à raison Alice ! À trois, nous trouverons certainement une magnifique robe qui t'ira à ravir ! »

Les trois demoiselles retournèrent à la recherche de la robe parfaite pendant plusieurs minutes quand soudain, les yeux de Alice se posèrent sur un chef d'œuvre. C'était une robe longue beige avec une seule manche et un dos tout en dentelle. Les yeux de la blonde brillèrent devant une telle merveille et elle s'avança pour regarder les tailles. Il n'en restait qu'une et elle était pile comme il fallait. La jeune fille sourit et approcha sa main pour la prendre quand la robe disparut de sa vue. Elle cligna des yeux, tourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec la pire fille qu'elle n'avait jamais connu : Marine Addams. C'était la plus grosse peste que la Terre n'est jamais portée. Tous les garçons étaient à ses pieds mais ça ne lui suffisait pas, il fallait toujours qu'elle humilie et rabaisse les autres autour d'elle. Franchement, Alice ne voyait pas ce que les garçons lui trouvaient. Oui elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ébènes lisses, oui elle avait de grands yeux sombres parfaits, mais ça ne faisait pas d'elle la plus belle. Elle l'était peut-être extérieurement, mais intérieurement, c'était encore à travailler. Alice grogna et tenta de reprendre la robe qu'elle lui avait volé juste devant ses yeux.

« C'est pile ma taille ! S'exclama Marine en souriant tandis que ses deux amies riaient derrière elle.

-Rends la moi, je l'ai vu la première.

-C'est dommage parce que maintenant, elle est à moi. Donc trouves-en toi une autre.

-Espèce de sale...

-Alice ? Un problème ? Demanda Nami en s'approchant avec Camille.

-Marine ! Tu es encore en train d'ennuyer le monde, pas vrai ? Tu n'en as pas marre à la fin !

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé à toi, alors dégage de mon chemin ! »

Elle la poussa d'une main en prononçant ces mots, renversant Camille contre une penderie dont les vêtements lui tombèrent dessus. Alice s'empressa d'aider son amie à se relever et à remettre tout en place tandis que les trois pestes riaient aux éclats. Nami serra les poings, son comportement était inacceptable.

« Allez, venez les filles, nous avons encore pleins de choses à acheter pour le bal. A plus les losers ! »

La navigatrice bouillonnait de rage et se retint de l'électrocuté avec son Climat Tact. La jeune fille blonde posa alors une main sur l'épaule de son amie et la rousse tourna la tête vers elle.

« Laisse tomber, Mina. Cette fille n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Mais tu as vu comment elle vous a parlé ? Et surtout, elle a poussé Camille qui aurait pu se faire mal et elle t'a volé ta robe de bal !

-Camille va bien et ne t'en fait pas pour ma robe, elle n'était pas si belle que ça finalement. J'en trouverai bien une autre d'ici Vendredi. »

Nami soupira et les trois filles sortirent de la boutique pour aller reprendre le bus. Camille leur fit signe en s'éloignant vers chez elle tandis que Nami et Alice retournaient chez cette dernière. La déception se lisait sur le visage de la jeune fille blonde. Elle aurait vraiment voulu porter cette robe.

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent devant chez Alice. Elle remarqua la grosse voiture à côté de la sienne, qu'elle n'utilisait pas encore tout le temps car elle était encore en apprentissage et surtout qu'elle préférait se déplacer à pieds. Elle se tourna vers Nami.

« Ma mère est rentrée. Je vais te faire passer par derrière, fait le tour de la maison.

-D'accord. »

La rousse disparut derrière la maison tandis que la blonde entrait. Sa mère était au fourneaux, un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle vit sa fille, elle sourit encore plus.

« Bonjour trésor ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Tu as trouvé une jolie robe ?

-Non...

-Alice, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Je vois bien que tu es triste, raconte moi. »

La jeune fille conta alors toute l'histoire à sa mère, qui l'écouta sans broncher avant de croiser les bras et de fermer les yeux.

« Je vois. Cette jeune fille est très mal éduquée...

-Oui, mais du coup, je n'ai aucune robe pour le bal.

-Actuellement, tu en as une, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle va te plaire. »

La femme sourit et disparut dans sa chambre avant de revenir avec une robe dans les bras. C'était une tenue simple dont la couleur virait sur le orangé, elle était très jolie mais pas autant que celle que Alice avait voulut acheter.

« Elle était à moi et je serai très heureuse de te la donner. Elle est un peu vieille mais je sais que tu arriveras à en faire une très belle robe. Après tout, tu te débrouilles bien avec la couture, pas vrai ?

-Eh bien, j'ai déjà fait quelques cosplay.

-Dans ce cas, je suis certaine que tu sauras quoi en faire. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et la jeune fille retourna dans sa chambre après avoir fait monter Nami discrètement. Elle posa la robe sur son mannequin et soupira en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Plus tard dans la soirée, tandis que les deux demoiselles se couchaient, Nami passa ses mains derrière sa tête.

« Tu aurais vraiment du la forcer à te rendre la robe, je suis sûre qu'elle t'aurait bien été en plus.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, Nami. Je ne possède pas ta force de caractère, ni la confiance que tu as en toi. Je n'ai rien d'une fille forte, contrairement à toi.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu sais, une fois, une femme m'a dit : « Quoi qu'il arrive, ne perdez jamais espoir face aux adversités du monde qui vous entoure. ». Garde bien ça en tête Alice, tant que tu ne renonces pas, tu peux tout réussir ! »

La jeune fille regarda son amie un moment avant de sourire.

« Tu as raison, Nami, merci.

-De rien ! Maintenant, nous devrions dormir, on dit que la nuit porte conseil.

-Oui, bonne nuit Nami.

-Bonne nuit, Alice. Merci pour cette journée. »


	6. Chapitre 5

**Voilà le chapitre 5!  
Désolée d'avoir mis un peu de temps mais j'avais commencé à écrire un chapitre et après plusieurs pages, je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne me plaisait pas et j'ai tout effacé avant de tooooooout recommencer ^^'  
Mais le voilà alors enjoy :3**

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Fangirlisme**_

 _Alice sourit et tourna la tête vers l'homme qui se tenait près d'elle._

 _« Tu es magnifique... Chuchota-t-il en caressant sa joue._

 _-Merci ! Toi aussi tu l'es... »_

 _Il prit sa main et la tira avec lui dans le champs de fleur qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Jusqu'au bord de la falaise où ils admirèrent le couché de soleil, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres allaient presque se toucher quand un rire résonna. Alice cligna des yeux en regardant son cher et tendre._

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _Il ne répondit pas et sourit bêtement avant de la pousser du haut de la falaise. La jeune fille regarda le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus et se sentit le heurter. Elle grimaça de douleur quand elle vit son homme sauter après elle et s'écraser sur son ventre._  
La blonde sursauta et se redressa d'un seul coup. Elle regarda la masse sur qui venait de lui sauter dessus et se mit à gronder :

« Inuyasha ! »  
Le berger australien la regarda et lui lécha le visage avec enthousiasme. Sa mauvaise humeur disparut aussitôt complètement et elle commença à rire en le caressant. Ce chien savait toujours quoi faire pour qu'elle se sente mieux. La jeune fille poussa l'animal du lit et le draps avant de poser les pieds au sol. Soudain, des pas pressés résonnèrent dans les escaliers et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Alice cligna des yeux.

« Tu es enfin réveillée~ ! Je t'ai préparé un bon petit déjeuner pour bien commencer la journée !

-B-Bartolomeo ?

-Ouiiiiii~ ! »

L'homme à la crête verte posa un plateau sur les genoux de la blonde. La jeune fille se boucha le nez lorsque l'odeur épouvantable de la cuisine du pirate parvint à ses narines. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu mettre là-dedans ? Ça sentait terriblement mauvais ! Et puis l'aspect laissait à désirer. Elle lui lança un regard.

« Tu es certain que ça se mange ? Je veux dire, regarde la couleur...

-Tu n'es pas contente ? Son sourire disparut.

-Oh si, si ! Je suis très contente, mais tu n'es peut-être pas si doué que ça pour la cuisine. »

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule qui le remit d'aplomb en un rien de temps. Il sourit et se mit à tourner sur lui-même au milieu de la pièce, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Cette chambre est fabuleuse~ ! Je suis tellement heureux de voir que mon équipage favori a aussi des fan dans d'autres mondes~ ! Nous allons être de bons amis !

-Oui, certainement. »

La blonde sourit tandis que Bartolomeo levait son pouce devant elle. Elle se leva et descendit dans le salon, suivit de l'homme aux dents pointues et de Inuyasha. Elle nourrit son chien avant d'attraper une boite de gâteaux dans un placard. La jeune fille en proposa à son nouvel ami avant de la reposer là où elle l'avait trouvé. Puis, elle remonta dans sa chambre, le pirate toujours derrière elle. Alice se tourna vers lui.

« Tu comptes me suivre partout ?

-Oui !

-Tu ressembles à une sorte de stalker bizarre... C'est effrayant.

-Mais non !

-Si tu pouvais juste me laisser quelques minutes le temps que je m'habille.

-Sans problème ! »

Elle sourit et entra dans sa chambre avant de fermer la porte. La demoiselle en ressortit une fois prête.

« Bon, puisque tu es là, je te propose de sortir !

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Dans un endroit que tu vas vraiment apprécier, tu verras. Mais avant, je vais te demander d'enfiler un tee-shirt et de retirer ton manteau ! Rien que de te voir avec ce truc ça me donne chaud ! On est en été quand même !

-Tout ce que tu voudras ! »

Elle lui prêta un débardeur dont il se vêtit sans broncher puis ils sortirent de la maison côte à côte. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus et Alice s'assit avec son ami sur le banc. Les passants dévisageaient Bartolomeo comme si il venait d'une autre planète ce qui l'énerva un peu. Bon, d'accord, il était originaire d'un autre monde, mais tout de même. Il grogna lorsque deux garçons, un peu plus vieux que la jeune fille, qui passaient par là, se moquèrent de lui. La blonde tourna la tête vers eux puis lança un regard au pirate.

« Ignore les Barto', ils ne sont pas très intelligents.

-Hey, c'est de nous que tu parles sale peste ? Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop te la péter ou ton pote le punk et toi allez passer un sale quart d'heure. »

La jeune fille ignora leurs menaces, gardant les yeux fixés sur l'écran de son téléphone. L'un d'eux grogna et s'approcha d'elle quand son nez entra en contact avec une surface dure et plane. Il recula d'un pas et se frotta le visage tandis que Alice relevait la tête vers lui et se retenait de rire, une main sur la bouche. Elle se leva lorsqu'elle vit le bus approcher et fit signe à l'homme à la crête de la suivre. Celui-ci décroisa ses doigts et tira la langue aux deux autres avant de monter dans le véhicule avec la jeune fille blonde. Elle prit place sur un siège en se tenant le ventre, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter de rire. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux et elles les essuya d'un revers de bras avant de donner une tape dans le dos de Bartolomeo qui riait tout autant qu'elle.

« Bien joué ! C'était vraiment cool !

-Tu as vu la tête de ce type ?

-Oui ! À mourir de rire ! Tu es le meilleur Barto' ! J'en peux plus ! »

Il sourit avant de jeter un œil à l'intérieur du bus. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le plan.

« On descend où ?  
-À « Galeries centrales », je vais te montrer une de mes boutiques préférées !

-Quoi ? Une boutique ? Mais c'est trop nul ! Les boutiques c'est pour les filles !

-Oh non, crois moi tu ne vas pas être déçu ! Fais moi confiance.

-Si tu le dis... »

Alice sourit et tourna la tête pour regarder dehors.

« Bienvenue à Anim'Land, Barto' ! La royaume du manga et de l'animation Japonaise ! Ici, tu peux trouver tout un tas de livre et DVD intéressant mais je pense que le meilleur, c'est l'étage uniquement réservé aux figurines et aux goodies ! »

Alice présentait la boutique tout en expliquant à son ami ce qu'on pouvait y trouver. Ils montèrent les escaliers et la blonde le guida entre les différents rayons, jusqu'à celui dédié à One Piece. Les yeux de Bartolomeo se mirent à briller avec excitation.

« Wooow ! Alice, j'adore cet endroit !

-Je savais que tu aimerai. Après tout, c'est le type de boutique que nous, les fans de One Piece et de Luffy et compagnie, affectionnons tout particulièrement. C'est ici que j'ai acheté tout ce qui se trouve dans ma chambre !

-Je les veux toutes ! S'exclama le pirate en bavant sur les figurines de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je peux t'en payer une. Mais pas plus, parce que je vais finir par ne plus avoir d'argent de poche.

-Yahou ! Laquelle vais-je choisir ? »

Alice sourit en s'éloignant tandis qu'il essayait de faire un choix. Elle fit le tour des rayons, regardant les vitrines qui renfermaient les figurines toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur le nouveau bijou de la boutique. Sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle approchait la figurine, que dis-je, la statue de Portgas D Ace qui se trouvait derrière une immense vitrine. La jeune fille bava littéralement contre la vitre. Est-ce que cette merveille était à vendre ? Elle baissa les yeux sur l'étiquette et cru s'évanouir. Le prix était si élevé ! Bien au dessus de ses moyens ! En plus, c'était une édition limitée ! Si elle attendait Noël ou encore son anniversaire, elle était certaine qu'elle ne serait plus en stock. La tristesse s'empara d'elle et elle tomba sur ses genoux de façon dramatique. Le rêve de toute une vie s'effondrait juste devant ses yeux. Des larmes de crocodile se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre. Jamais elle ne pourrait posséder cette magnifique figurine. Elle entendit la voix de Bartolomeo se rapprocher.

« J'ai trouvé ! Je vais prendre cette figurine de Luffy-Senpai ! Il la regarda, à genoux sur le sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La jeune fille n'eut pas le courage de parler et se contenta de pointer du doigt la vitrine devant elle. L'homme à la crête forma un O avec sa bouche en comprenant et s'approcha pour regarder le prix. Il faillit s'étrangler. Effectivement, le coût dépassait ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, pas étonnant qu'elle soit en pleine déprime. Il se gratta la tête en regardant la jeune fille dépitée. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, il fallait absolument qu'il sauve son honneur de fan et qu'il aide sa semblable.

« Hiiiii~ ! »

Alice serra le papier de livraison contre elle, des cœurs dans les yeux. Bartolomeo la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres, admirant sa propre figurine qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il avait fait ce qui lui semblait juste et finalement, ils étaient tous les deux ressortit de la boutique heureux. Elle, parce qu'elle allait recevoir la figurine/statue qu'elle désirait tant et lui, parce qu'il avait eu la sienne gratuitement. La blonde se dit qu'avoir un ami pirate qui crée des barrières et qui était plutôt imposant était utile en fin de compte. Elle rangea la feuille dans son sac et pointa du doigt une boutique où ils vendaient des sandwichs en questionnant l'homme à crête du regard. Il hocha la tête et tous deux s'avancèrent pour acheter leur déjeuner avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc. Leur repas était animé par les discussions et les rires quand une voix familière à la blonde résonna derrière eux.

« Décidément, tu te balades avec des gens de plus en plus étrange. »

La jeune fille savait pertinemment à qui appartenait ce ton prétentieux. Une goutte coula le long de la tempe de la blonde tandis qu'elle se tournait pour faire face à cette peste de Marine et ses deux amies, ou plutôt ses chiens vu qu'elles la suivaient partout sans broncher. Alice soupira en finissant son sandwich et jeta le papier dans une poubelle avant de se lever et de croiser les bras.

« Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux gens avec qui je traîne ?

-Depuis quand tu as des amis punk ?

-J'ai les amis que je veux, ça ne te regarde pas.

-Vous êtes tellement ridicule ! »

Elle se mit à rire suivit des deux autres derrière elle. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel. Ce fut au tour de Bartolomeo de se lever et il surplomba la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs de toute sa grandeur.

« Oi, oi. Surveille ton langage.

-Dis donc toi, je ne te permet pas de me parler sur ce ton!

-Je déteste les gamines dans ton genre. Ça me donne de l'urticaire.

-Pardon ?! Pour qui tu te prends ?!

-Pour celui qui va te botter le cul si tu continues à être aussi mal aimable envers tout le monde. »

Tandis que Bartolomeo se curait le nez en lui tirant la langue, le visage de Marine devint rouge carmin et elle tourna les talons avec indignation avant de s'éloigner avec ses toutous. Alice sourit en la regardant faire, les bras croisés. Le pirate ricana puis se tourna vers son amie.

« Une bonne chose de faites. Et maintenant ?

-Hum, que dirais-tu qu'on aille faire un tour à la fête foraine ? Elle est encore en ville pendant au moins un mois, autant en profiter !

-Bonne idée ! »

Ils prirent le bus de nouveau et se rendirent jusqu'à la fête foraine. L'endroit rappelait des souvenirs à la jeune fille et elle se demanda si la vieille sorcière qui lui avait jeté la malédiction était encore là. Pas qu'elle allait lui demander de la retirer, après tout c'était impossible, mais elle avait des questions à lui poser. Elle était prête à aller voir lorsque Bartolomeo la tira vers une attraction sans lui demander son avis. Elle cligna des yeux en regardant l'homme aux cheveux verts la traîner dans la galerie des miroirs.

« Sérieusement, Barto' ? Tu n'avais pas plus original ? »

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de rire en regardant son reflet déformé. La jeune fille se moqua de lui.

« Il t'en faut vraiment peut pour t'amuser toi !

-La ferme. Grogna-t-il en la regardant avant de sourire. Regarde ça, tu es tellement laide ! Il pointa une vitre du doigt.

-Tu as vu ta tronche à toi ! C'est pas mieux ! »

Soudain, la demoiselle se figea. Un visage flou sembla apparaître derrière eux, dans le reflet. Mais apparemment, Alice était la seule à pouvoir le voir. Elle déglutit et tourna la tête mais ne vit rien dans son dos et lorsqu'elle reposa son regard sur la vitre, le visage avait disparut. Bartolomeo la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Tout va bien ?

-O-Oui... Enfin, je crois.

-Tu as vu un fantôme ? Rit-il.

-Non, non. Continuons d'avancer ! »

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la galerie, Alice soupira doucement. Elle n'avait pas rêver, elle était certaine d'avoir aperçut un visage. Tout ceci ne lui disait rien de bon mais elle préféra ne pas y penser et profiter de l'après-midi avec son ami.

Ils arrivèrent chez la jeune fille dans la soirée et montèrent dans sa chambre. Le pirate voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait la blonde même si elle tentait de le cacher. Malgré tout, il ne savait pas si il fallait qu'il lui demande ou pas, de peur de la vexer ou même qu'elle se referme sur elle même et qu'elle ne veuille plus lui adresser la parole. Il tenta quand même une approche.

« Tout va bien Alice ? Elle le regarda un moment et soupira.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Tentative ratée. Il soupira doucement ne voulant pas lui en demander plus et se leva pour aller admirer une énième fois les figurines qui se trouvaient sur les étagères. La jeune fille soupira avant de se redresser et de s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit.

« En fait, il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe depuis le début de l'après-midi.  
-Je t'écoute.

-J'ai vu un visage dans un des miroirs de la galerie où l'on a été. Et maintenant que j'y pense, son visage rappelait quelqu'un mais c'était tellement flou que je n'arrive pas à savoir qui.

-Pourtant il n'y avait personne dans le miroir à part nous.

-C'est ce que je me suis dis, mais je l'ai vu. On n'aurait pas dit quelqu'un de méchant, la personne me regardait en souriant, c'était étrange. Tu crois que je suis folle ?

-Je pense surtout que tu es fatiguée et que tu devrais te reposer.

-Comment le pourrai-je lorsque des catastrophes se retrouvent avec moi pendant une journée entière et que je dois m'occuper d'eux ?

-Oui, effectivement.

-Enfin bon, ce n'est pas le fait que j'ai vu un visage qui me gêne, c'est plutôt le fait que je ne sache pas qui c'est. La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Je reviens, je vais chercher à manger. »

Et sans plus de mots, elle sortit de la pièce. Bartolomeo s'assit sur la chaise de bureau de la blonde en réfléchissant. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Alice ne semblait pas soulager de lui en avoir parlé, au contraire. Cette histoire la contrariait encore plus. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle tenait une simple assiette, remplie de nourriture qu'elle tendit à son ami. L'homme à la crête cligna des yeux et la regarda.

« Et toi ?

-Je n'ai pas très faim. Tu peux manger, personnellement je vais dormir. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la vaisselle, je la ferai demain matin en me levant. »

La blonde se coucha et ferma les yeux sans rien dire de plus sous le regard un peu inquiet de Bartolomeo. Il fronça les sourcils en dévisageant son assiette et commença à manger dans le silence.

Alice se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit. Le visage dans le miroir la hantait même jusque dans ses rêves. Elle soupira en se passant une main sur le front et se surpris à penser que cette malédiction allait finir par la tuer. Elle tourna la tête vers son réveil qui indiquait minuit pile. Personne ne se trouvait à côté d'elle et elle cligna des yeux en se grattant la tête. Bartolomeo avait disparut avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux mais il n'y avait pas d'autre personnage pour le remplacer. Étrange. La blonde poussa le draps et ouvrit sa fenêtre pour laisser passer l'air frais de la nuit avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle descendit dans le salon pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau quand un bruit attira son attention. La jeune fille se figea. Était-ce des pleures de bébé qu'elle entendait ? Alice déglutit et tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les gémissements. Elle avança dans la maison silencieusement et se retrouva bientôt face au placard à chaussures. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa nuque et, d'une main tremblante, elle approcha la poignée de la porte. La demoiselle tira d'un coup sec et regarda l'intérieur du meuble éclairé par la lune. Rien. Quand aux pleures, ils avaient cessé et un petit rire d'enfant résonna dans la pièce puis, plus rien. Alice recula et heurta le mur derrière elle en respirant fort pour tenter de calmer le rythme rapide et douloureux de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle. La jeune fille referma la porte et sortit du hall pour aller à la cuisine. Elle alluma la lumière et se servit un verre d'eau en soupirant. Puis, elle le bu d'une traite avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez, elle devenait folle, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se repose. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge, il était presque minuit et demi. Les escaliers craquèrent sous ses pieds tandis qu'elle retournait à sa chambre. Alice se recoucha et fixa le plafond, incapable de dormir tandis que les minutes défilaient. C'est alors qu'à 00h59, le sommeil la submergea d'un seul coup et ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules. Elle n'essaya même pas de lutter tellement elle était à bout et sombra dans les bras de Morphée en quelques secondes tandis qu'un voix lointaine lui parvenait aux oreilles.

 _« Alice... »_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6!  
Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, j'aimerai faire une annonce!  
Voilà, dès demain, donc le 24/07, je pars en vacances en Ardèche et je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir du réseau là-bas, donc si j'en ai je pourrai poster des chapitres (si j'ai du temps pour les écrire bien sûr) sinon je les posterai en revenant le 31/07!  
C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, sur ce, bonne lecture!  
Préparez vous à sortir les mouchoirs!**

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Une journée enflammée**_

 _Encore cet endroit ?  
C'est moi ou fait-il plus clair que la dernière fois ?  
C'est étrange.  
Je n'ai plus peur, je me sens bien.  
Il y a encore cette présence à mes côtés mais je suis trop fatiguée pour regarder.  
Tient ? Encore ces voix ?  
Elles semblent plus clair maintenant mais je ne parvient toujours pas à distinguer ce qu'ils disent.  
Peu importe, je vais dormir encore un peu._

« Hum... »

Alice poussa un petit soupire de bien-être en se blottissant un peu plus contre la chaleur à ses côtés. Bien que l'air de dehors était suffocant à cause du soleil, l'atmosphère de la chambre était agréable et rassurante. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi apaisée, elle en oublia même le rêve qu'elle venait de faire et les événements de la veille. Doucement, elle s'extirpa de son sommeil et ouvrit doucement les paupières avant de papillonner des yeux. La jeune fille se retrouva face à face avec un torse musclé. Le rouge lui monta aux joues tandis qu'elle relevait la tête vers le propriétaire de ce corps. Son visage s'empourpra encore plus lorsque son regard se posa sur le visage angélique qui se tenait endormit près d'elle. Des cheveux noirs comme la nuit et des tâches de rousseurs parsemant ses joues. La blonde faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Elle était coincée entre les bras musclés de Portgas D Ace ! C'était comme un rêve qui devenait réalité et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était si beau quand il dormait, Alice se mit littéralement à baver. Un bruit lui échappa et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche en le regardant. Le jeune homme ne broncha pas et continua de dormir paisiblement et profondément. La blonde soupira de soulagement le réveillé était la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire. Lorsqu'elle voulut quitter le lit, elle se retrouva bloquer par le bras de Ace autour d'elle. Si c'était possible, elle aurait rougit encore plus. Comment pouvait-elle se dégager alors que la pirate la tenait fermement contre lui ? En même temps, pourquoi voulait-elle se lever ? Elle n'avait qu'à attendre que le jeune pirate ouvre les yeux, tranquillement positionné contre son corps chaud. Oui, c'était une bonne idée selon elle. Elle referma les yeux, prête à se rendormir quand un poids roula sur elle. La jeune fille suffoqua et regarda le brun, allongé sur elle, un filet de bave coulant le long de sa bouche et l'écrasant de toute sa musculature. Finalement, il n'était plus aussi angélique qu'avant. C'était tout le contraire, il était devenu envahissant. Alice tenta de se défaire de lui mais rien n'y fait. Elle était coincée là jusqu'à ce que Ace ouvre les yeux. Et la blonde commençait à mourir de chaud. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller mais si jamais il se levait dans longtemps, elle ne pourrait rien faire entre temps. Elle qui avait promis de venir aider pour décorer le gymnase de l'Université pour le bal du soir même. Le bal. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa robe et la panique l'envahit d'un seul coup. Elle ne l'avait pas encore modifié et il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire sachant qu'elle passerait l'après-midi à préparer la fête. Un cri de terreur s'échappa de sa gorge faisant bondir Ace au plafond. La jeune homme s'écroula sur le sol avant de se redresser en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

« Je suis désolée, Ace. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.  
-C'est pas grave, il aurait bien fallut que je me lève à un moment. »

Alice jubilait intérieurement elle était en train de parler avec le personnage qu'elle aimait le plus dans One Piece ! C'était comme un rêve devenu réalité, encore une fois. Elle se surpris même à remercier la vieille femme de lui avoir jeté cette malédiction. C'est alors qu'une odeur étrange parvint à ses narines. Comme cette odeur de cheveux que l'on passe au fer à lisser mais en beaucoup plus forte. La blonde cligna des yeux en voyant l'air paniqué du pirate lorsqu'il la regarda. Il pointa du doigt quelque chose qui semblait se trouver derrière elle et Alice tourna la tête. Elle vit du feu. Mais ce feu n'avait pas prit sur son lit ou ailleurs dans la pièce, non. La jeune fille mit un temps avant de réagir et elle commença à crier.

« Mes cheveux !  
-Je... Je suis vraiment désolé ! J'ai dû les enflammé avec la surprise !

-Ace ! Fais quelque chose ! Vite ! Sinon je vais finir chauve !

-O-Oui ! »

Le jeune pirate sauta sur ses pieds et se rua dans le couloir suivit de la blonde. Il se saisit de l'extincteur et se tourna vers elle avant de lui cracher de la mousse plein le visage et dans les cheveux.

Alice se tenait face au miroir de sa salle de bain et regardait ses superbes cheveux blonds, maintenant brûlés et lui arrivant aux dessus des épaules, des larmes de crocodile dans les yeux. Elle avait mit tellement longtemps à les laisser pousser et tout était partit en fumée en quelques minutes. Ace était debout derrière elle et la fixait d'un air coupable. La jeune fille soupira et se tourna vers lui.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Alice.

-Bah, ce n'est pas grave. Je comptais les couper de toute façon. Mentit-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

-Tu n'es pas fâchée ?

-Mais non, Ace ! »

Pour elle s'était impossible de lui en vouloir. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. La jeune fille se rendit dans sa chambre et attrapa sa tirelire en forme de Luffy avant de sortir les billets qui se trouvaient dedans. Ses économies pour partir au Japon allait s'envoler chez le coiffeur mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce derrière elle et regarda la décoration. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« On dirait que tu aimes vraiment beaucoup mon frère et son équipage.

-Oui !

-Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour le revoir... »

Alice se figea. Elle avait oublié que Ace n'était plus vivant dans son monde ce qui voulait dire qu'il était en quelque sorte revenu du monde des morts pour apparaître chez elle. Une vague de tristesse l'envahit. Elle était la seule personne à pouvoir le revoir après qu'il ai été tué par Akainu. La blonde se tourna vers lui tandis qu'il admirait les figurines de son frère posées sur l'étagère. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne lui parle pas trop de ça, elle ne voulait pas ressasser le passer et les vieux souvenirs. Le jeune homme la regarda et lui sourit. Soulagée de ne pas voir une mine triste sur le visage du pirate, elle s'habilla en vitesse et enfila ses chaussures.

« Je peux venir avec toi ? Demanda Ace en s'approchant.

-Oui, mais enfile quelque chose pour couvrir ton torse. »

Le jeune homme se vêtit d'une vieille chemise appartenant au père de Alice et ils sortirent de la maison en direction du coiffeur. En chemin, le téléphone de la blonde se mit à sonner et elle décrocha.

« Alice ? Il s'agissait de Thomas, le garçon qui devait être son cavalier au bal.  
-Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'accompagner ce soir. Je suis malade et ma mère ne veut pas que je sorte de mon lit.

-Je vois, ne t'inquiète pas je me débrouillerai. »

Une fois que la jeune fille eut raccrocher, elle soupira. Voilà que maintenant, son cavalier la laissait en plan. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Lorsque Ace lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, elle lui expliqua rapidement la situation et le jeune pirate réfléchit. Tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant chez le coiffeur, le brun sourit et se tourna vers Alice.

« Tu m'autorises à t'abandonner un moment ? J'ai quelque chose à faire.

-Bien sur, Ace. On se rejoint ici dans trente minutes d'accord ?

-Yep ! »

Il s'éloigna d'elle en lui faisant signe alors que la jeune fille pénétrait chez le coiffeur.

« Et voilà, Mademoiselle ! Je trouve vraiment que ça vous va à ravir !

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas si mal que ça finalement.

-Je vous libère. »

La femme lui retira la protection qu'elle avait autour d'elle et la jeune fille se leva pour aller payer avant de sortir du coiffeur. Ace n'était toujours pas revenu et Alice s'appuya contre un mur en l'attendant. Le jeune homme pointa le bout de son nez après quelques minutes, un sac en main.

« Désolé d'avoir été si long. Il la regarda plus en détail et sourit. Ça te va vraiment bien ! »

La blonde rougit en balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles avant de changer de sujet rapidement.

« Où étais-tu passé ?

-J'ai acheté quelque chose, mais c'est une surprise.

-Une surprise ?

-Hum ! On rentre ?

-Oui, il faut encore que je m'occupe de ma robe pour le bal. Je pense que je vais dire à Camille que je ne pourrai pas venir aider cet après-midi. »

La demoiselle attrapa son téléphone pour prévenir son amie tout en marchant avec Ace vers la maison. Arriver chez elle, Alice s'empressa de monter dans sa chambre après avoir dit à son ami qu'il pouvait se servir dans le frigo. Elle attrapa sa machine à coudre, ses aiguilles et ses bobines de fils et regarda la robe sur le mannequin. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle pourrait l'arranger pour qu'elle soit plus belle. La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le sol en soupirant et s'allongea sur sa moquette. Si cette peste de Marine ne lui avait pas volé sa robe, elle serait au gymnase en train d'aider pour la fête et pas sur le sol de sa chambre à se creuser la tête pour trouver une idée. Déjà, il lui fallait un thème. Les fleurs ? Non. Les mangas ? Non plus. Elle grogna en se roulant sur le sol. Ace entra dans la pièce, les joues pleines de nourriture comme un hamster et tendit une assiette à Alice qui l'accepta avec plaisir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je cherche quelque chose pour m'aider à redessiner le design de cette robe. Elle est trop simple pour être une robe de bal.

-Oh, je vois. La nature ?

-Pff, non.

-L'eau ? La terre ? Le vent ? Je ne sais pas moi !

-C'est trop nul, Ace !

-J'essaie de t'aider ! »

Alice posa son assiette après avoir manger et se passa une main dans la nuque. Quand à Ace, il jouait à faire brûler ses doigts grâce à son pouvoir. La blonde le regarda un moment en souriant. Elle trouvait ça bien qu'il possède ses pouvoirs dans son monde alors qu'ils appartenaient maintenant à Sabo, son frère, dans One Piece.

« Ne fais pas cramer ma maison, Ace. Prévint la jeune fille en rigolant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je le contrôle ce feu. »

Feu. Une idée germa alors dans sa tête et un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Ace la regarda en haussant un sourcil tandis qu'elle se levait et commençait à s'occuper de sa robe. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle pour regarder les plans qu'elle dessinait mais elle le poussa hors de la pièce.

« J'ai besoin de calme, tu n'as qu'à allez jouer dehors avec le chien. »

Et elle lui ferma la porte au nez sans qu'il puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

Ace s'ennuyait à mourir. Ça faisait bien deux heures que son amie s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour coudre. Lui, était allongé dans l'herbe, à l'ombre, Inuyasha endormit à ses côtés, et regardait le ciel bleu. Depuis le début de la journée, quelque chose le tracassait intérieurement. Lorsqu'il avait posé ses yeux sur la jeune fille, il avait tout de suite ressentit un besoin de la protéger et de l'aider. Il se sentait proche d'elle même si il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était comme si une flamme s'était allumée dans son cœur. Ce n'était pas de l'attirance ou quoi. C'était un sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il passa ses bras derrière sa tête en fermant les yeux.

« Ace ! »

Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil et regarda son amie qui passait la tête par la fenêtre. Elle lui sourit et lui fit signe avant de sortir de la maison et de le rejoindre. Elle s'assit près de lui en caressant son chien.

« Tu as enfin fini ?

-Oui ! Et je dois dire que je suis assez fière du résultat !

-Je pourrai la voir ? Je suis quand même ton cavalier pour ce soir. Alice le regarda.

-D-Depuis quand ?!

-Depuis que ton ancien cavalier t'a abandonné.

-Mais... Mais tu n'as rien à te mettre...

-Si, c'est ça que j'ai été acheter pendant que tu étais chez le coiffeur. »

La blonde rougit tandis que Ace riait doucement. Elle allait au bal avec Ace ! Décidément, c'était une bonne journée ! La jeune fille lui sauta dessus et le prit dans ses bras en souriant.

« Merci Ace ! Tu es le meilleur !

-Je sais, je sais. »

Alice rit doucement et jeta un œil à l'heure. Il était presque 19h et la fête commençait dans trente minutes. Elle se leva en essuyant ses genoux.

« Il serait temps de nous préparer ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de rentrer dans la maison avec le brun. »

Ace tapait du pied en attendant que la jeune fille daigne sortir de la maison. Il soupira en regardant l'heure et soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Alice. Les joues du jeune homme prirent une légère couleur rose et il la regarda de haut en bas. La tenue que sa mère lui avait donné avait totalement changé. C'était maintenant une robe bustier dont la jupe était courte à l'avant, arrivant au dessus des genoux, et longue à l'arrière. Le buste était couvert de pierres brillantes, semblables à des diamants. Le voilage tournait sur le rouge et le orangé, donnant à la robe une teinte égale à celle du feu. La blonde avait placé une épingle en forme de rose de couleur orange dans ses cheveux et elle portait un collier et des boucles d'oreilles en perle. Elle tourna sur elle même en souriant demandant silencieusement l'approbation de son ami. Ace cligna des yeux et un sourire s'installa sur son visage.

« Tu es très jolie !

-Merci ! Ce costume te va très bien aussi ! »

Le jeune homme sourit en se grattant la joue et ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture de Alice qui démarra et les conduits à la fête. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la salle était déjà bondée d'étudiants. La blonde entra, accompagné de son ami aux tâches de rousseur et ils commencèrent à apprécier la soirée avec les autres. Ils dansèrent, rirent, chantèrent ensemble, les autres filles jalousant sur la jeune fille lorsqu'elle voyait le beau pirate avec elle. Plus tard, la demoiselle s'assit sur une chaise pour se reposer un peu et Ace lui proposa d'aller lui chercher à boire, ce qu'elle accepta et elle regarda son ami s'éloigner vers la buvette. Elle soupira doucement. Cette soirée était merveilleuse et rien ne pourrait la gâcher.

« Tient, mais ne serait-ce pas Alice ? »

Rien à part cette peste de Marine. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers la brune habillée de la robe qu'elle avait choisi au début. Elle se pavanait entre les étudiants et s'approcha d'Alice en souriant.

« Eh bien, on dirait que tu as trouvé une robe finalement ! Bien sûr, elle n'est pas aussi fabuleuse que la mienne !

-Ne gâche pas ta salive Marine.

-J'ai entendu dire que Thomas était malade ? Ma pauvre, tu n'as donc plus de cavalier, comme c'est dommage. Le mien est là-bas, tu vois, le beau blond musclé.

-Il se trouve que j'ai un cavalier, il est partit me chercher à boire.

-Tu parles de ce type avec qui tu étais hier pas vrai ? C'est lui ton cavalier ? »

Elle se mit à rire suivit de ses deux chiens qui la suivaient encore à la trace. Alice commençait sérieusement à ne plus la supporter et elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de partir quand une voix la coupa.

« Un problème ? Alice est-ce que ces filles te dérangent ? »

Marine se tourna, prête à dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche de vipère. Elle resta figée devant la beauté de Ace, le dévisageant avec des yeux ronds. Le jeune homme la contourna et tendit un verre à la blonde qui le prit en souriant avant de se lever.

« Merci, Ace.

-C'est... C'est lui ton cavalier ?!

-Oui, maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser. »

Le brun cligna des yeux tandis que son amie souriait victorieusement à la peste et s'éloignait avec lui, la laissant sous le choc, les bras béants.

« Refait le encore, Ace, s'il te plaît !

-D'accord, d'accord ! Il toussota. « C'est... C'est lui ton cavalier ?! » Il imita la voix de Marine d'une façon très comique et sourit. »

Alice éclata de rire et essuya ses yeux. Vraiment, la tête que cette sale vipère avait fait en voyant le pirate était mythique. La jeune fille soupira en souriant et regarda qui riait encore. Elle avait vraiment de la chance d'être tombée sur lui le jour du bal. Mais le lendemain, il ne serrait plus là. La blonde prit sa main et la serra avec une mine triste. Le brun cligna des yeux.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Eh bien, je me suis simplement dit qu'après ça je ne te reverrai plus jamais. Ace ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand un étudiant le coupa en les interpellant.

-Hey ! Minuit va sonner dans quelques minutes, ils vont bientôt lancer les feux d'artifices !

-On arrive ! »

Le garçon sourit et s'éloigna, les laissant de nouveaux tous les deux. Alice baissa la tête, minuit approchait et avec, la disparition de Ace. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux. Le jeune homme la regarda et la prit dans ses bras en frottant son dos.

« Allons, ne pleure pas.

-Je n'arrive pas à me dire que tu vas disparaître à jamais ! C'est trop horrible quand je pense que je suis la seule personne à pouvoir te voir après ta mort ! Je voudrais tellement qu'il en soit autrement !

-Je le sais, Alice. Mais ainsi va la vie et... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Il essuya ses larmes doucement. J'ai vécu une vie sans regrets du début à la fin et j'en suis très heureux. »

Ace se mit à briller et regarda ses mains. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Je crois qu'il est temps.

-Ne part pas Ace !

-Alice, est-ce que tu pourrais transmettre un message pour moi ? Lorsque tu verras Luffy, dis lui que je suis désolé pour tout, que je le remercie de m'avoir aimer jusqu'au bout et même encore maintenant et que... Sa voix se brisa mais il garda un sourire sur le visage. Dit lui que je l'aime, de tout monde cœur. Ace sanglota en serrant les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes. S'il te plaît, dis lui tout ceci de ma part !

-Ace...

-Promet le moi. »

Le jeune homme commençait à disparaître tandis que minuit approchait et n'était plus qu'à quelques secondes. Alice essuya ses larmes et lui sourit.

« Je te le promet, Ace.

-Merci... »

Sa voix s'évapora dans l'air tandis qu'il disparaissait entièrement.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Enfin rentré de vacances! :D J'avais hâte de vous retrouver!  
Je n'ai pas pu le poster avant par manque de réseau mais en attendant, je n'ai pas chaumé!  
Voici le chapitre 7 que certains d'entre vous attendaient avec impatience!  
Enjoy! :3**

 _ **Chapitre 7 : Langue de serpent**_

Il était très tard lorsque Alice rentra chez elle, au moins 3h du matin voir même plus. Après le départ de Ace, elle n'avait plus la force de faire la fête mais un des ses amis avait quand même réussi à la traîner avec son groupe et elle avait bu une bière. Puis une seconde, puis elle avait enchaîné les boissons alcoolisées jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit même plus capable de tenir debout toute seule. Camille avait rit en la voyant dans l'état dans lequel elle était et avait demandé à son petit-ami du moment de la raccompagner chez elle. La blonde se retrouva rapidement sur le pas de la porte, à essayer de passer la clé de chez elle dans la serrure de la porte. Lorsque enfin elle entra, elle tituba jusqu'à sa chambre, manquant de renverser plusieurs vases et de se casser la figure dans les escaliers et ouvrit la porte. La jeune fille entra dans la pièce, referma la cloison en bois derrière elle et posa les yeux sur son lit où une silhouette était endormit paisiblement. Elle la dévisagea un instant avant de grogner et de commencer à la secouer.

« Oi ! Sors de mon lit, ici c'est la place de Ace ! Mais j'y pense... Il ne reviendra pas ! »

Elle se mit à rire et à pleurer en même temps tandis que la masse se redressait peu à peu. La personne ouvrit la bouche pour dire, prête à entrer dans une colère noire quelque chose mais Alice se trouvait déjà allongée sur le sol, endormie. Un soupire agacé résonna dans la chambre et l'inconnu se rallongea avant de se rendormir tranquillement, laissant la jeune fille sur la moquette de la pièce.

Le lendemain, vers 11h, Alice ouvrit les yeux avec peine tellement sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle se redressa en constatant qu'elle se trouvait sur le sol de la chambre et non dans son lit, d'ailleurs vide de présence. La jeune fille se frotta la tête en se remettant sur ses jambes et se changea rapidement, quittant sa robe de bal pour un short et un débardeur. Puis, grimaçante, elle descendit dans la cuisine. La blonde s'étonna de ne voir personne, ni dans le salon, ni dans la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un morceau de papier avec une écriture soignée dessus attira son attention. La demoiselle l'attrapa du bout des doigts tout en prenant un cachet pour son mal de tête et faillit recracher toute l'eau sur le sol. Elle relut le mot, pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas son esprit qui lui jouait des tour. Il était bien écrit : « Je sors car il n'y a rien à faire ici. Merci encore de m'avoir réveillé à 3h du matin, c'était très agréable. Et aussi, nous parlerons de quelque chose lorsque je serrai rentrée. Boa Hancock, Impératrice Pirate. ». Le cerveau d'Alice ne fit qu'un tour et tout lui revint en mémoire. La journée de la veille, passée avec Ace et sa disparition bouleversant la jeune fille qui avait fini par se saouler pour oublier ses problèmes. Dépitée de sa façon d'agir et surtout déprimée des souvenirs douloureux qui revenaient la hanter, la blonde se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine, froissant le mot entre ses doigts. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. D'un côté elle ne sentait pas le courage de courir après la femme pirate dans toute la ville, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser se balader comme ça, d'autant plus avec le caractère et les pouvoirs qu'elle possédait. Finalement, après un bon petit déjeuner qui la remit un peu d'aplomb, la jeune fille rassembla tout le courage qu'elle avait et sortit de chez elle en essayant de ne pas réveiller sa mère qui dormait encore.

Boa Hancock se promenait dans les rues de la grande ville en admirant les boutiques pleines de vêtements, les supermarchés et autres magasins qui attiraient son attention. Au détour d'une rue, elle s'engouffra dans un grand parc. L'endroit était magnifique avec ses grands arbres en fleurs, son herbe verte et humide, malgré la chaleur cuisante du soleil matinal, et ses fontaines en pierre d'où coulaient une eau clair et limpide. Elle respira l'air embaumé du parfum des fleurs qui se trouvaient à proximité et se permis même d'en cueillir une pour la garder avec elle avant de s'asseoir sur un banc.

« Si seulement mon Luffy était là. Ce serait tellement romantique~ »

Elle fabula un moment, imaginant toute sorte de scénario où le jeune homme au chapeau de paille lui avouait son amour, l'embrassait, la demandais en mariage ou encore venait la chercher sur un grand cheval blanc quand une voix la sortit de ses pensées. La grande brune fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers la personne qui avait osé l'interrompre dans sa rêverie. Deux jeunes hommes un peu plus jeunes qu'elle se tenaient là, un sourire sur le visage, et la dévisageaient avec des yeux lubriques.

« Hey ! Avec mon pote on te trouve super bonne ! On pourrait peut-être faire plus ample connaissance... Boa se leva.

-Savez-vous à qui vous vous adresser jeunes inconscients ?! Déguerpissez avant que je ne m'énerve !

-C'est qu'elle a du mordant en plus ! S'exclama l'un des garçons en donnant un coup de coude à son camarade.

-Allez, viens avec nous ma cocotte. On sera gentil avec toi, pro- »

Le second n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la femme pirate lui avait envoyé son pied dans la figure, changeant la moitié de son corps en pierre. Il s'écrasa sur le sol, sous le regard terrorisé de l'autre qui recula d'un pas.

« On... On plaisantait, ne me tue pas ! »

Mais Hancock ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il se retrouva bientôt dans le même état que son ami. La jeune femme leur lança un regard plein de haine, de dégoût et de mépris avant de s'éloigner, la tête haute comme à son habitude.

Alice était essoufflée. Elle venait de parcourir toute la ville à la recherche de la femme pirate mais en vain. La jeune fille soupira quand des sirènes de police retentirent plus loin. Elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas Boa qui se soit fait attrapé ou pire et courut vers le parc, d'où provenaient les bruits. Une partie de celui-ci était désormais interdit au public et avait été bloqué avec de grandes banderoles rouges. Les gens se poussaient en masse pour essayer de voir se qu'il se passait et Alice parvint à se frayer un chemin entre les curieux. Le spectacle devant ses yeux lui coupa le souffle et l'anxiété la submergea. Au sol, se trouvaient deux jeunes hommes à moitié pétrifiés. L'un avait le crâne brisé, sûrement dû à sa chute, et l'autre se retrouvait avec le bras cassé à quelques mètres de lui. Les policiers et médecins légistes les examinaient, ébahit par ce phénomène qu'ils ne devaient certainement pas voir tous les jours. La jeune fille blonde reconnut immédiatement l'auteur, ou plutôt l'actrice, de ces actes et se précipita hors du parc. Elle devait absolument retrouver Boa Hancock avant avant que celle-ci ne fasse encore plus de dégâts. Elle arpenta les rues alentours en courant le plus vite qu'elle pu, traversant même rapidement les petites ruelles pour tenter de retrouver l'impératrice pirate. La demoiselle arrêta sa course lorsqu'elle sentit que l'air avait du mal à pénétrer dans ses poumons. Elle s'appuya contre un mur en respirant calmement, son asthme l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Elle aurait du prendre son sac avant de partir, au moins elle aurait eut sa ventoline sur elle. La blonde prit le temps de se calmer, ce qui fut difficile sans son médicament, puis elle repartit en marchant cette fois. C'est alors qu'au détour d'une ruelle, une voix familière à la jeune fille résonna.

« Mero Mero Mero ! Alice courut vers le cri.

-Non ! Arrête ! »

Mais il était trop tard, Boa Hancock avait déjà pétrifié deux autres hommes qui devaient certainement l'ennuyer. La jeune blonde soupira et s'approcha d'elle.

« Maintenant Boa, arrêtes ! S'exclama-t-elle en attrapant le bras de la jeune femme qui se tourna vers elle avec une mine enragée sur le visage.

-Qui te permet de me donner des ordres ! Je suis la grande impératrice pirate ! »

Hancock se dégagea de son emprise et prit sa pose de dédain suprême, pointant son doigt vers Alice qui soupira d'agacement. Sa patience atteignait sa limite et elle était prête à exploser à tout moment, d'autant qu'elle avait passé une horrible nuit et que la fatigue pesait encore plus sur ses nerfs en addition à toute la pression accumulée en elle. La jeune fille se massa les tempes en grognant, le mal de tête la prenait. Elle attrapa le poignet de la femme pirate et la tira avec elle dans les rues afin de la ramener à la maison. Boa se débattit du mieux qu'elle pu mais la poigne de la blonde était trop forte, même pour elle.

« Lâche moi ! De quel droit oses-tu me toucher ?!  
-À ce que je sache, j'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux dans mon monde, non ?

-Mais je suis la-

-Je sais ! La grande impératrice pirate ! Je m'en fiche ! Tu sèmes le chaos dans la ville sans aucune gêne, tu ne penses pas que ça suffit ?

-Je ne te permet pas de-

-Je me fiche que tu ne me permettes pas de faire ci ou ça ! Je veux juste que tu t'arrêtes ! Si tu continues, je vais vraiment m'énerver ! Boa croisa les bras en se dégageant enfin de l'emprise de Alice.

-Comme si j'allais obéir à une gamine.

-Hancock. Ne dis pas un mot de plus ou je t'étripe.

-Je n'ai pas peur, misérable ! J'ai affronté plus féroce ennemi que toi !

-La ferme...

-Non !

-Boa, je suis en train de perdre patience...

-Je m'en fiche, je ne me tairais pas.

-Si tu n'arrêtes pas de parler, je vais vraiment te massacrer...

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tes menaces n'avaient aucun effets su-

-Maintenant ça suffit ! Hurla Alice en lâchant le bras de la jeune femme et en passant les siennes sur son visage. J'en ai assez de toi ! Je t'ai cavalé après toute la matinée, j'ai fait une crise d'asthme alors que je n'avais même pas ce qu'il fallait pour me soigner sur moi, je viens te chercher pour t'empêcher d'avoir des problèmes et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?!

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide.

-Je vais la tuer. Retenez moi, je vais vraiment en finir avec elle. Grogna la blonde pour elle même. Hancock, ma patience est à bout. Alors s'il te plaît, sois gentille et rentrons sans plus d'histoire.

-Tu peux rêver. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Avec le moral au plus bas, la nuit qu'elle avait passé et Boa qui jouait au tête de mule, le dernier fil de patience de Alice se brisa. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, la jeune fille n'envoya pas son poing en plein milieu du visage parfait de l'impératrice. Non, au lieu de ça, la blonde éclata en sanglot en se laissant tomber en plein milieu de la rue, qui, soit dit en passant, était bondée de monde. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers Alice qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, faisant retomber la pression accumulée durant ces derniers jours. S'en était trop pour la demoiselle et voilà qu'elle avait enfin craqué. Tandis qu'elle sanglotait toujours plus fort, Boa la regardait avec un air coupable. Certes elle était une grande impératrice pirate, redoutée de tous dans son monde, une Shichibukai et j'en passe, mais elle avait quand même un cœur et le spectacle de la jeune fille blonde, en larmes par sa faute, sur le trottoir ne la laissait pas indifférente. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle. Les passants la regarda avec mépris, chuchotant des mots que la jeune femme ne pouvait percevoir. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'approcha de Alice et frotta son dos avec tendresse, lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

« C'est de sa faute ! Expliqua-t-elle en pointant du doigt la femme pirate. Je ne peux plus la supporter ! Je veux que Ace revienne ! »

Et sur ces mots, à l'énonciation du prénom du défunt jeune homme brun, les larmes de la demoiselle reprirent de plus bel et doublèrent. La dame qui se tenait près d'elle lança un regard colérique à Boa.

« Vous n'avez pas honte ? À votre âge, pousser une jeune fille à bout alors qu'elle n'a rien fait ! C'est un scandale !

-Taisez-vous, ignorante ! Vous ne savez rien de-

-Cette femme à raison, Mademoiselle. Vous n'avez donc aucune pitié ? Ajouta un homme qui passait par là.

-Les gens comme vous sont des monstres ! S'exclama la première femme qui se leva en entraînant la blonde avec elle, puis elle reprit d'un air plus doux en s'adressant à Alice. Viens ma grande, je vais te raccompagner chez toi. »

Elle s'éloigna avec la jeune fille toujours sanglotante, laissant Boa seule au milieu de la rue.

« C'est gentil à vous de l'avoir ramener, je vais m'occuper d'elle à présent.

-Pauvre enfant, ça me scandalise de voir que certaines personnes sont assez méchantes pour s'en prendre à une jeune fille aussi adorable.

-Le monde est rempli de gens cruels.

-En effet... La femme soupira.

-En tout cas, je vous remercie de votre gentillesse.

-C'est tout naturel, à bientôt.

-Oui, merci encore. »

La mère de Alice referma la porte de la maison et soupira avant de retourner voir sa fille dans la cuisine. Elle s'affaira à lui préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud, boisson favorite de la blonde, qu'elle lui tendit ensuite. La jeune fille l'accepta avec plaisir et trempa ses lèvres dedans.

« Et si tu m'expliquais en détail ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je n'ai pas envie.

-Voyons Alice, tu sais bien que je suis ta mère et que tu peux tout me dire.

-Je sais, Maman. Je n'ai juste pas le moral pour te le raconter tout de suite. Peut-être une autre fois.

-Je comprend. Tu devrais monter te reposer ma chérie. Tu sais, ce n'est pas bon d'accumuler trop de pression en soi, on fini toujours par avoir besoin de l'évacuer et ça n'arrive pas toujours quand on le voudrait. »

La blonde hocha la tête tout en finissant de boire son chocolat chaud et se leva avant de monter dans sa chambre. Si tôt qu'elle fut allongée sur son lit, confortablement, dans l'environnement calme et apaisant qu'était la pièce, elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Alice ne rouvrit les yeux que quelques heures plus tard. Elle se redressa, s'étira et regarda son réveil. Il indiquait 22h30. La jeune fille se frotta les yeux et aperçut un plateau repas sur son bureau. Sa mère avait du le laisser la afin qu'elle mange un peu lorsqu'elle se réveillerai. Un mince sourire apparut sur son visage fatigué et elle se leva pour aller s'installer avant de commencer à dévorer son dîner. Une fois l'estomac bien rempli, elle retourna se coucher. La blonde ferma les yeux quand soudain, un bruit attira son attention. Au début, elle pensa qu'il s'agissait du fruit de son imagination encore engourdi par le sommeil, mais lorsque le bruit se répéta une deuxième puis une troisième fois, elle rouvrit ces yeux bleus et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, d'où provenait le bruit. Un petit caillou rebondit sur la vitre. Alice se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre avant de se pencher au dessus. Là, dans son jardin, se trouvait Boa Hancock, alias l'impératrice pirate. Elle la regarda un instant puis tourna les talons, ne voulant pas la supporter encore une fois. Elle avait eut sa dose journalière.

« Attend ! S'exclama la jeune femme d'une petite voix. »

Elle s'attendait à ce que personne ne lui réponde mais Alice repassa la tête par l'ouverture et la fixa, les yeux plissés.

« Je ne veux pas te voir, va-t'en.

-Je suis venue pour...pour m'excuser.

-Tient, pourquoi la grande Shichibukai viendrait-elle s'excuser auprès de moi ? Boa soupira.  
-Je... J'avoue m'être mal comportée avec toi. Je n'ai pas mesuré la portée de mes paroles, ni le fait que tu étais certainement très fatiguée et je m'en excuse.

-Tu es sincère ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais autant été.

-J'en doute...

-Quoi ?! Mais... Attend ! Je suis venue te demander pardon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?!

-Du repos ! Je suis fatiguée, tu comprends ? Ça fait plusieurs jours que je me retrouve avec quelqu'un de différent chaque matin. Certains sont facile à vivre, comme Ace ou Lucci et d'autre ne le sont pas, comme toi. Je ne sais même pas quand ça va se terminer et quand j'y pense, ça me fatigue encore plus. Je vais y laisser ma santé, voir ma vie si ça continue comme ça. Sache que j'ai passé une très mauvaise journée par ta faute et tu penses que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement ? »

Hancock resta silencieuse en regardant Alice. Peut-être qu'elle y avait été un peu fort, en effet. Mais en même temps, elle l'avait bien cherché, non ? La jeune fille n'avait pas à lui donner des ordres ou quoi, pas vrai ? Bon, d'accord, elle avait vraiment été horrible mais elle n'acceptait même pas ses excuses, alors que devait-elle fait ? Se fut la blonde qui brisa le silence.

« Alors, tu sais quoi, je vais être gentille. Je vais te faire rentrer, mais pas parce que je te pardonne. Simplement parce que je ne suis pas sans cœur et que ça ne se fait pas de laisser dormir son « hôte » dehors. Je vais t'ouvrir par la baie vitrée, attend moi devant. »

La jeune femme brune obéit et seulement quelques secondes après, Alice vint lui ouvrir et elles retournèrent dans sa chambre. Alice se tourna alors vers Boa, se rappelant de quelque chose.

« Au fait, tu voulais que l'on parle de quelque chose, non ? C'est ce que tu as écrit dans ton message ce matin.

-Ah oui. Hancock jeta un coup d'œil au poster de Luffy. Mais ce n'est rien, oublie. »

Elle ne voulait pas risquer que la blonde se mette en colère encore une fois et qu'elle la jette dehors. La femme pirate supprima donc son envie de lui reprocher le fait qu'elle possédait des posters de SON mari dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le sol. La jeune fille se recoucha tandis que Hancock la regardait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Viens te coucher, tu ne vas pas dormir sur la moquette quand même.

-...Merci... »

La jeune femme se coucha à côté d'elle sans broncher tandis que Alice lui tournait le dos et rapidement, elle entendit les ronflements légers de la jeune blonde. Boa la regarda un instant et soupira en se couchant et ferma les yeux. Elle se promit intérieurement de ne plus jamais se comporter de cette façon avec Alice et espéra qu'un jour, elles pourraient se rencontrer à nouveau et repartir sur de bonnes bases. Puis, l'impératrice sombra lentement de un sommeil profond.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Voilà le chapitre 8! :3 Je l'avais déjà fini et comptait le poster demain mais finalement, je le met tout de suite!  
Au rendez-vous, un footing qui fini mal x)  
Enjoy :D**

 _ **Chapitre 8 : Lost**_

Un ronflement bruyant tira Alice de son sommeil. C'était comme si un animal monstrueux se trouvait dans la chambre avec elle. La jeune fille soupira en ouvrant les yeux et se tourna. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une touffe de cheveux verts et elle savait pertinemment à qui ils appartenaient. La blonde se redressa et son regard fut attiré par les trois armes tranchantes qui se trouvaient sur le sol. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, ses yeux vaquant entre les katanas et leur propriétaire et finalement, elle se leva discrètement, les attrapa et descendit dans le salon avec. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient lourds ! La jeune fille les posa sur son canapé et s'amusa à les inspecter sous tous leurs angles, admirant chaque détail de chacune des épées. À cette heure, la mère de Alice était déjà au marché donc elle avait toute la matinée de libre pour jouer avec ces magnifiques objets. La blonde souleva Shusui, l'épée démoniaque et la sortie de son fourreau en souriant. Elle était vraiment très belle et Alice resta ébahit devant tant de beauté pendant plusieurs minutes. Soudain, la demoiselle entendit des pas pressés dans les escaliers et tourna la tête. En un instant, le katana dans ses mains avait disparut et les deux autres aussi. Roronoa Zoro la regardait, les yeux froncés, rangeant ses armes à sa taille.

« Ne touche plus à ça. Ordonna-t-il en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur.

-Je n'allais pas te les voler, tu sais.

-Ce n'est pas juste une question de ça. Ce sont des armes dangereuses, tu aurais pu te blesser.

-Je suis immunisée contre les blessures que vous pourriez m'infliger, donc il n'y a pas à s'en faire.

-Il n'empêche que je ne veux pas que tu y touches.

-D'accord, d'accord. »

La jeune fille sourit en se rendant dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner suivit de près par le sabreur. Une fois le ventre plein, la blonde se tourna vers Zoro.

« Je comptais aller courir en forêt aujourd'hui. Tu voudrais venir avec moi ?

-Pourquoi pas, oui. Ça me permettrais de faire du sport, sachant que je n'ai pas mes altères.»

Alice lui sourit et grimpa les marches pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Il était évident que c'était un point qu'il ne fallait pas oublier chez Zoro. Mais comme une idiote, ça lui était sortit de la tête et maintenant elle en payait le prix. Après avoir courut après Boa dans toute la ville la veille, elle devait maintenant retrouver le sabreur perdu. Alice soupira. Comment pouvait-on avoir un sens de l'orientation aussi mauvais ? C'était humainement impossible ! À peine étaient-ils entrés dans la forêt et avaient commencé à courir sur les sentiers que la jeune fille avait perdu la trace de Zoro alors qu'il se trouvait juste derrière elle quelques secondes auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas simplement la suivre ? Maintenant, elle devait le retrouver dans la forêt, d'autant qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où il avait pu aller. La jeune fille marchait sur les sentiers, l'appelant mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez en réfléchissant. Malgré le fait qu'elle connaissait la forêt comme sa poche car elle y venait avec sa mère lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle ne voyait pas où le pirate avait pu aller. C'est alors que quelque chose attira son attention. Derrière un arbre, se tenait une masse sombre et flou dont Alice n'arrivait qu'à discerner les contours. La jeune fille déglutit avant de s'approcher doucement et prudemment tandis que le ciel semblait s'assombrir au dessus d'elle.

« Zoro ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation alors que la silhouette se déplaçait derrière un autre arbre. »

Le silence continua de régner et la blonde avait de plus en plus peur. Elle se figea d'un seul coup, ses jambes refusant de faire un pas de plus. C'est alors qu'une voix douce qui devait certainement appartenir à une femme résonna.

« Allez, Alice. Trouve moi. »

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais rien ne sortit. La masse sombre rit mélodieusement avant de s'éloigner en courant et de disparaître entre les arbres. La lumière revint alors éclairer la forêt et Alice pu de nouveau bouger. Troublée et un peu effrayée, elle resta plantée au milieu du sentier pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle voix la sorte de ses pensées.

« Alice ! La blonde se tourna en soupira de soulagement.

-Camille, je suis si contente de te voir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Eh bien, la même chose que toi ! Je fais un footing ! Tu es seule ?

-À vrai dire, non. Mais j'ai perdu mon ami et je n'arrive pas à le retrouver.

-Je vois. Laisse moi t'aider dans ce cas ! À deux on aura plus de chance de le retrouver !

-Oui, allons-y. »  
Et elles partirent chacune de leur côté.

Après plusieurs heures de recherche, les deux amies se retrouvèrent dans une clairières sans aucune bonne nouvelle.

« Je me demande où est-ce qu'il est...

-Cet idiot n'est même pas capable de suivre quelqu'un sans se perdre ! Je te jure ! Grommela Alice en se passant une main dans les cheveux. »

Camille regarda son amie un instant. Elle trouvait que quelque chose avait changé depuis une semaine mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. La jeune fille se tourna vers la blonde.

« Dis moi Alice, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Hein ? Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Depuis quelques temps, je te trouve différente. Tu ne m'appelles plus beaucoup, tu ne sors plus de chez toi alors que tu adores faire des sorties, alors je me demandais si c'était de ma faute et si j'avais fait quelque chose qui ne t'avait pas plu. »

Alice fut un peu déconcerté par la question que lui posait son amie. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait arrêté d'agir normalement depuis qu'on lui avait jeté cette malédiction. Elle ne souhaitait pas attirer les soupçons mais quand elle y pensait, elle passait quand même beaucoup de temps dehors, seulement, pas avec les mêmes personnes. C'est là que la jeune fille se rendit compte à quel point elle avait délaissé Camille pour qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle soit au courant pour les personnages qui venaient la voir tous les jours ou avait-elle peur de la réaction de son amie ? Elle pourrait très bien la prendre pour une folle comme la croire sur parole. Alice regarda l'autre jeune fille et lui sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Si c'était de ta faute, je te l'aurais dit et on en aurait parlé. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Mais alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien.

-Eh bien, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer.

-Je vois... Bah, je finirai bien par le savoir ! J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux tu le sais ! »

Alice rit doucement suivit de son amie et elles reprirent rapidement leurs recherches.

Zoro marchait dans la forêt depuis maintenant plusieurs heures et il ne savait toujours pas où il se trouvait. Le jeune homme avait plutôt l'impression de tourner en rond au même endroit. Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver là tout seul déjà ? Ah oui, Alice s'était perdue et maintenant il ne savait pas où elle était. Il soupira puis se mit à réfléchir. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez cette fille. Lorsqu'elle avait tenu Shusui dans ses mains le matin même, il avait vu l'arme briller d'un éclat inhabituel. Et puis, il le ressentait, cette fille dégageait une aura beaucoup trop importante pour être normale. Il continua de marcher en se posant tout un tas de question. Était-ce du à la malédiction ? Peut-être lui donnait-elle certains pouvoirs ? Après tout, être immunisé contre leurs attaques et les blessures qu'ils pouvaient lui faire était déjà un pouvoir en soi. Il était possible qu'elle en possède d'autres après tout. Un grognement retentit, sortant le sabreur de ses pensées. Il regarda autour de lui et se retrouva nez à nez avec un ours gigantesque. L'animal mesurait au moins deux mètres de hauteur. Zoro dégaina un de ses katanas, près à se battre. Comment se faisait-il qu'il y avait des ours dans une forêt destinée aux randonneurs ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question que la bête se jeta sur lui en grognant, toutes griffes dehors. Ni une, ni deux, Zoro avait sauté au dessus de l'ours, esquivant son attaque et l'avait tué grâce à une de ses techniques à un sabre. Il retomba sur le sol, l'animal s'étalant derrière lui. Le jeune homme reprit alors son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Alice décrocha son téléphone.

« Tu l'as trouvé ? Lui demanda Camille à l'autre bout du fil.

-Non, aucune trace de lui et sa touffe verte. Je commence à en avoir marre !

-Bon, je vais continuer à chercher et je t'appelle si j'ai du nouveau. A plus ! »

Camille raccrocha et la blonde rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Son estomac gargouilla. Il était bientôt l'heure de manger et la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son ami à tête de gazon et son petit doigt lui disait qu'il se trouvait certainement dans l'endroit le plus improbable de la forêt. Alice soupira doucement. Elle ne pourrait donc jamais passer une journée calme et normale ? Enfin, en même temps, rien de ce qui lui arrivait n'était normal. La jeune fille leva la tête vers le ciel lorsqu'il s'assombrit soudainement. Qu'allait-il se passer encore ? La blonde scruta les alentours pour voir si quelque chose d'inhabituel se produisait. La voix qu'elle avait entendu un peu plus tôt résonna une nouvelle fois.

« Où est Maman ? Hein, ma chérie, où est-elle ? »

La voix semblait joyeuse et attendrit, comme lorsque l'on parle ou lorsque l'on joue avec un bébé. La jeune fille cligna des yeux, cherchant la source du bruit mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où elle provenait. C'était comme si elle entendait tout dans sa tête.

« Tu sais ma chérie, ton papa est un homme très important. Peut-être qu'un jour tu deviendras comme lui !

-Maman ? Demanda Alice avec hésitation. De quoi tu me parles ? »

La blonde savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa mère. Leurs voix n'était pas semblables. Malgré tout, elle se dit qu'en jouant le jeu, peut-être qu'elle en apprendrait plus. Cependant, personne ne répondit à sa question et bientôt la forêt redevint claire. Alice tomba sur les fesses en essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Ça n'allait vraiment pas dans sa tête. Pourquoi cette femme, qui se considérait comme sa mère, lui parlait de son père ? Jamais il n'avait été un homme important, enfin selon les dires de sa véritable maman. La jeune fille fut incapable de bouger pendant plusieurs minutes après ça. Les questions défilaient dans sa tête et elle avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser. La blonde se frotta la nuque avant de se lever doucement, vacillante. Elle marcha sans trop savoir où elle allait et se retrouva face à un grand lac. Celui-ci entourait une île et Alice savait très bien où elle se trouvait. Il s'agissait de la réserve naturelle de la forêt. Habituellement, cette zone était interdite au public alors elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle parviendrait à arriver jusqu'ici. Alice était prête à faire demi-tour lorsque quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, attira son attention de l'autre côté de la berge.

« Alice !

-Zoro ?! Comment as-tu fais pour te retrouver là-bas ?!

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai suivis le chemin !

-Il n'y a pas de chemin ! »

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement, elle avait enfin retrouvé le sabreur. Sa joie ne dura pas longtemps lorsqu'elle entendit un grognement de colère derrière elle. Elle déglutit et se tourna doucement, très doucement et se retrouva face à face avec un ours. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge et elle commença à courir pour le fuir.

« Zoro ! Aide moi !

-J'arrive ! »

La jeune fille fuyait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, toujours suivit par le féroce animal. Elle courait à travers la forêt, évitant les arbres qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Soudain, la blonde sentit son pied heurter une racine et se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol en terre. Alice recula, incapable de se relever du à la douleur qui lui tordait la cheville. Elle regarda la bête avec une mine effrayée et ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle leva la patte au dessus d'elle, prête à l'abattre sur la jeune fille. Mais elle ne sentit jamais la douleur déchirante arriver. À la place, un hurlement de douleur retentit et tandis que la blonde rouvrait les yeux, l'ours s'écrasa sur le sol, mort. Zoro se tenait devant elle, rangeant son katana dans son fourreau. La jeune fille le regarda un moment avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Oi ! C'est une zone protégée ! Tu n'as pas honte de tuer des animaux !

-Tu pourrais dire merci ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie !

-Hum... Merci. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? J'ai mal à la cheville et je dois retourner voir mon amie pour la prévenir.

-Oui. »

Zoro l'aida à se soulever et ils marchèrent jusqu'au point de rendez-vous que les deux filles s'étaient fixées. La blonde devait maintenant appeler son amie afin de lui annoncer qu'elle avait retrouvé le bretteur. Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Camille qui décrocha quelques minutes après.

« Du nouveau ? Demanda-t-elle à l'autre bout du combiné.

-Oui, je l'ai retrouvé. Tu peux revenir au point de rendez-vous maintenant.

-Je vais certainement rentrer directement chez moi puisque tu l'as retrouvé.

-Non, attend. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose d'abord. Viens, s'il te plaît.

-D'accord, à tout de suite. »

Alice raccrocha et fixa son téléphone un moment. Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? Était-il vraiment prudent de révéler son secret à Camille ? Elle était peut-être sa meilleure amie mais qui sait comment elle pouvait réagir. Malgré tout, elle se dit qu'elle avait gardé ça pour elle trop longtemps et que ça lui ferai certainement du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un.

Camille arriva au point de rendez-vous après quelques minutes de marche sur les sentiers et s'approcha de son amie, assise sur un banc. Elle la regarda grimacer de douleur lorsque la jeune fille bougeait sa cheville et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Tu t'es blessée ?

-Oui, j'ai trébuché sur une racine et je me suis tordue la cheville.

-Je vois... Tu voulais me montrer quelque chose, non ?

-Oui, en fait, ce n'est pas quelque chose, c'est quelqu'un. Écoute Camille, tu sais quand tu me disais que je n'allais pas bien. Tu avais raison, depuis une semaine, ma vie a changée. J'ai ça en moi depuis tout ce temps et je pense que maintenant, je devrais t'en parler, car c'est important pour moi. Ça concerne le garçon que je cherchais aujourd'hui...

-Non, ne dit rien. Je sais.

-Pardon ?

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ?! Je suis ta meilleure amie !

-Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir.

-Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? C'est formidable ce qu'il t'arrive !

-Tu trouves ?

-Mais oui ! Il faudra que tu me le présentes, par contre ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un garçon fait chavirer ton cœur !

-Hein ? Un garçon ?

-Oui ! Tu me parles bien de ton petit-ami, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu es différente depuis une semaine ! Tu sors avec quelqu'un ! »

Alice resta bouche bée avant de commencer à rire aux éclats sous le regard dubitatif de Camille. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, pensant que son amie était en train de se moquer d'elle.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

-Je ne te parle pas d'un garçon, Camille ! La blonde essuya ses yeux. Je ne sors avec personne, désolée de te l'apprendre.

-Vraiment ?! Mince, j'étais pourtant persuadée du contraire. Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

La demoiselle redevint sérieuse et regarda sa camarade dans les yeux.

« Tu sais, Dimanche dernier lorsque nous avons été à la fête foraine ? Eh bien, j'ai été voir cette « divinatrice » et il se trouve que c'était en fait une vieille sorcière ! Et cette espèce de saleté m'a jeté une malédiction chaque matin, je me réveille avec un personnage de One Piece à mes côtés et je dois le supporter pendant une journée entière. »

Camille fixa son amie avant de se mettre à rire.

« C'est la meilleure blague que tu ne m'aies jamais fait Alice ! Sérieusement, je n'allais pas gober tout ça !

-Mais, je te dis la vérité !

-Je pense que tu devrais te calmer sur la lecture de ce manga. Tes idées ne sont pas très claires. Alice soupira.

-J'ai une preuve ! Aujourd'hui, c'est Roronoa Zoro qui est venu ! Tu sais, le sabreur que tu aimes bien !

-Oui je sais qui c'est.

-Il est là ! Zoro, viens s'il te plaît ! »

Le bretteur sortit de derrière un arbre et s'avança vers les deux jeunes filles. Camille posa ses yeux sur lui et rit avant de tourner la tête vers Alice.

« Vraiment ? Tu as même fait appelle à un cosplayeur professionnel pour qu'il t'aide avec cette histoire ?

-Mais, ce n'est pas un cosplay ! C'est le vrai Roronoa Zoro !

-Et moi je suis Nico Robin ! Tu pensais vraiment que je ne verrai pas qu'il s'agit d'une perruque verte ? »

Pour démontrer ses dires, la jeune fille se leva et attrapa une poignée des cheveux de Zoro avant de tirer dessus. Elle lui arracha juste une touffe verte mais le reste tint en place sur sa tête. Camille cligna des yeux.

« C'est le vrai Roronoa Zoro ! »

Alice s'avachit sur son lit tandis que le bretteur se frottait la tête en grognant.

« Quelle journée !

-Ta copine m'a fait super mal ! »

La jeune fille rit un peu et ferma les yeux. Maintenant qu'elle avait réussit à convaincre Camille et qu'elle la croyait, elle n'avait plus à se cacher de sa meilleure amie. C'était un gros poids enfin enlevé de ses épaules et elle pouvait maintenant dormir un peu plus tranquille. Le sommeil gagna la jeune fille qui s'endormit tout habillée sur son lit.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Voilà le chapitre 9 que vous attendiez! :3  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira!  
Enjoy et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir~ :D**

 _ **Chapitre 9 : Champ de fleur**_

 _Me voilà encore une fois dans cette endroit.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il fait clair maintenant !_

 _J'ai vraiment l'impression que ce lieu devient de plus en plus visible._

 _Et maintenant, je peux bouger un peu !_

 _Tient, qui est-ce ?_

 _Il y a vraiment quelqu'un avec moi mais je ne le distingue pas bien._

 _Et les voix ?  
Elles continuent de s'éclaircirent._

 _Je reconnaît celle d'une femme et l'autre est plus grave, certainement celle d'un homme._

 _J'ai sommeil, je crois que je vais dormir encore un peu.  
Après tout, rien ne presse..._

Un bruit extirpa Alice de son sommeil. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un fouillait dans sa chambre. Apparemment, on l'avait couché et recouvert avec ses draps en la laissant tout habillé, la jeune fille avait du s'endormir comme ça après sa journée épuisante de la veille. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en se redressant. Sa vision était encore flou puisqu'elle venait de se réveiller mais lorsqu'elle s'éclaircit, elle aperçut tout un tas de bras qui s'affairaient à ranger sa chambre. La blonde cligna des yeux.

« Ah, tu es réveillée. »

Alice tourna la tête vers son bureau pour y voir Nico Robin, assise, un livre entre les mains, en train de lui sourire. La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire avant de se lever et de s'étirer. Puis, elle jeta un œil à la chambre plutôt bien rangée.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais.

-J'aime me savoir utile. Et puis, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu as du passer une dure journée hier, pas vrai ?

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Eh bien, nous n'avons pas vu Zoro de la journée. Et avec ce que nous ont raconté Usopp et Nami, je me suis dis que ta journée n'avait pas du être de tout repos.

-C'est vrai, il s'est perdu dans la forêt et j'ai mis la journée entière pour le retrouver. »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire en fermant son livre tandis que les dernières mains disparaissaient. Elle reconnaissait bien là le sabreur de l'équipage au chapeau de paille, toujours à se perdre où qu'il aille. Les yeux d'Alice se posèrent sur la couverture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lisais ?

-Je l'ai trouvé dans ta bibliothèque.

-Oh ! C'est le premier tome d'Harry Potter ! Ce sont des bouquins super !

-Oui, le début me plaît beaucoup. »

Robin sourit en reposant le livre là où elle l'avait trouvé et en profita pour regarder de plus près les figurines qui se trouvaient sur l'étagère. Elle rit doucement avant de retourner vers la blonde qui s'était changée entre temps et avait délaissé sa tenue de sport de la veille pour une robe légère aux couleurs estivales. C'est alors que le téléphone de Alice sonna. Elle l'attrapa et décrocha.

« Allô ?

-Coucou ! Cette voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

-Camille, qu'est-ce que tu veux de si bon matin ?

-Je ne tiens plus en place, Alice ! Allez ! Dis moi, dis moi ! C'est qui ce matin ?! Un beau garçon j'imagine ?! La blonde rit doucement.

-Non, pas un garçon. Ce matin, c'est Nico Robin. Et ce n'est pas plus mal. Après le week-end que j'ai passé, un peu de calme me fera le plus grand bien !

-Nico Robin ?! Trop cool ! Attendez moi, je suis chez toi dans quelques minutes ! »

Et la jeune fille raccrocha sans que son amie n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit. Alice soupira doucement puis sourit. Maintenant qu'elle avait révélé son secret à Camille, elle pouvait être certaine qu'elle allait venir tous les jours pour rencontrer les personnes qui apparaissaient chez la blonde.

Camille sonna chez Alice et elle vint lui ouvrir. Si tôt que la porte fut ouverte, la jeune fille se faufila à l'intérieur, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle regarda son amie et sautilla avec impatience.

« Où est-elle ? Où est-elle ?

-Dans ma chambre, en train de lire.

-Je vais la voir ! »

Camille se précipita à l'étage, manquant de tomber dans les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille à la volée. Robin tourna la tête vers elle en clignant des yeux tandis que la brune hystérique s'avançait vers elle.

« C'est trop cool ! La pirate brune sourit.

-Bonjour, tu dois être Camille ?

-Ouiii ! Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Robin ! Tu permets que je t'appelle Robin, pas vrai ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Alice je t'envie tellement !

-Ne l'ennuie pas trop Cam', je ne voudrais pas qu'elle prenne peur par ta faute.

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas effrayante ! »

Robin se mit à rire doucement suivit de la blonde alors que la dernière jeune fille gonflait les joues. C'est alors que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna dans la maison. Alice se précipita en bas pour aller ouvrir et ses deux amies à l'étage l'entendirent crier de joie. Elles se regardèrent en clignant des yeux, se demandant se qui pouvait rendre la jeune fille si joyeuse quand celle-ci revint, en tirant un gros paquet avec elle. Camille pointa le colis du doigt en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est quoi ça ?

-« Ça », comme tu dis, c'est ce que j'attends depuis plusieurs jours. L'accomplissement de toute ma vie !

-J'ai hâte de voir de quoi il s'agit. Ria Robin, cachée derrière son livre. »

La blonde ouvrit, ou plutôt détruit le carton avec impatience. Ses yeux se mirent à briller tandis qu'elle retirait le papier bulle qui entourait son nouveau bijou de collection. La bouche de Camille forma un O lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'était dans le paquet et Robin sourit. Sa figurine de Portgas D Ace de taille réelle était enfin arrivée ! La jeune fille n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie et elle commença à sautiller autour de la statue, le prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant sous les yeux dépités de son amie et ceux amusés de la jeune femme brune.

« Tu as acheté un Ace géant ? Sérieusement, Alice, tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ?

-Non ! Je ne l'ai pas acheté ! Je l'ai eu gratuitement grâce à Bartolomeo !

-Il est donc aussi passé par ici ? Demanda Robin en souriant.

-Yep! Maintenant, je dois trouver un endroit où la mettre ! »

La blonde réfléchit un moment, analysant chaque endroit de sa chambre où la figurine géante pourrait aller. Finalement, elle décida de la mettre dans un trou qui se trouvait entre son placard et son mur. Avec l'aide de Camille et des bras de Robin, elle parvint à la ranger à sa place et sourit fièrement en la regardant.

« Parfait !

-Cette fille va finir par me tuer un jour. Dit la jeune fille brune en grimaçant de douleur tout en se frottant le dos.  
-Voyons Camille ! Tu ne peux pas mourir à cause de moi ! Je suis ta meilleure amie !

-Toute la vie n'est qu'un voyage vers la mort. Annonça Robin, gagnant l'attention des deux jeunes demoiselles.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça d'un seul coup ?

-Je ne sais pas. Une envie soudaine. Elle rit mystérieusement derrière sa main.

-En fait, elle est effrayante.

-Je suis d'accord. »

Une heure plus tard, Camille, qui était allongée sur le lit, se mit à gémir.

« Je m'ennuie ! Alice, on ne pourrait pas sortir quelque part pour se promener, il n'y a rien à faire ici ! »

Le blonde huma en guise de réponse, tournant les pages du manga qu'elle avait entre les mains mais ne bougeant pas de sa place sur la moquette. Quand à Robin, elle était toujours assise sur la chaise de bureau de la jeune fille et entamait _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban_ , le troisième volume de la série. La jeune fille brune gonfla les joues et se redressa.

« Sérieusement, on ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose de plus intéressant que lire ?  
-Camille, les deux derniers jours que j'ai passé étaient vraiment épuisants. J'aimerai me reposer un peu.

-Mais je m'ennuie !

-Trouve quelque chose à faire.

-Je veux sortir !

-Rien ne te retiens, tu peux y aller.

-Non ! Je veux sortir avec vous ! »

Alice soupira avec résignation et ferma le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains avant de se lever.

« Très bien, nous allons sortir faire un tour mais si il arrive quelque chose, tu t'en chargeras.

-Oui, promis ! »

Robin sourit en fermant également ce qu'elle lisait et le posa sur le bureau. Puis, les trois amies sortirent de la maison. Elles marchèrent dans les rues pendant quelques minutes et Alice se tourna ensuite vers les deux autres.

« Ça vous dirait qu'on aille déjeuner quelque part ?

-Oui, bonne idée ! »

Robin hocha la tête avec un sourire en guise de réponse et la blonde les emmena dans son restaurant préféré. Lorsque les trois filles entrèrent, elles furent accueilli par Joëlle Hickman qui leurs sourit chaleureusement.

« Alice ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Et je vois que tu nous as aussi amené Cam' et une autre de tes amies ! Allez vous asseoir, je m'occupe de vous dans quelques minutes. »

Elles obéirent et prirent place près d'une des baies vitrées qui donnaient sur la grande rue passagère. Comme promis, Joëlle revint les voir rapidement, leur tendant les cartes du restaurant pour qu'elles puissent choisir.

« Je suis contente que tu sois venu, ma petite Alice. Est-ce que ton amie Nami est rentrée chez elle ?

-Oui depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

-Elle m'a parlé de vos crêpes. Intervint Robin en souriant, le menton dans sa main. Elles sont délicieuses selon elle.

-Oh, tu es une amie de la petite Nami ? Enchantée dans ce cas. Je serais ravie de t'en préparer une portion.

-Merci. »

Les trois filles commandèrent leur repas et la femme leur apporta ce qu'elles désiraient. Ensuite, elles commencèrent à manger.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies caché la présence de Nami ! S'exclama Camille en se gavant de frites.

-Je ne pouvais pas te le dire comme ça. Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir.

-Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? Je n'allais pas la prendre avec moi et l'enfermer à double tour pour la garder avec moi toute ma vie !

-Tu aurais été capable de faire ça.

-Méchante! Pour la peine je vais te voler des frites ! »

À ces mots, la jeune fille brune se pencha sur l'assiette de son amie, renversant son verre au passage qui roula et tomba de la table. Alice s'attendait à entendre le bruit du verre se briser sur le sol mais il ne vint pas. À la place, une main sortit de nul part reposa l'objet là où il se trouvait avant sa chute. La jeune fille blonde se tourna vers Robin, qui avait les bras croisés, en souriant.

« Merci, heureusement que tu es là.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Après leur déjeuner, les trois amies quittèrent le restaurant en faisant signe à Joëlle. Tandis qu'elles marchaient pour retourner chez Alice, Camille sourit malicieusement et attrapa le téléphone de son amie qui se trouvait dans la poche arrière de son jean. La jeune fille sentit immédiatement que quelqu'un touchait à son portable et se tourna, prête à reprendre son bien des mains de la brune. Mais celle-ci était déjà loin devant, courant à toute vitesse en riant.

« Quelle gamine ! S'exclama la blonde en la suivant. Reviens ici et rend moi mon téléphone !

-Si tu le veux il va falloir m'attraper ! »

Camille traversa la route rapidement et Alice lui emboîta le pas sur le passage piéton. Soudain, un voiture apparut au coin de la rue, roulant à toute vitesse. La jeune blonde n'avait pas le temps de l'esquiver alors elle ferma les yeux, prête à recevoir le choc violent. Elle se retrouva projeté contre le sol mais aucune douleur ne vint. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la grande main, que Robin avait fait apparaître, disparut, laissant le pare choc bien abîmé. Mais à part ça, Alice n'avait rien. La jeune femme se tenait sur le trottoir derrière elle et soupira de soulagement avant de s'avancer vers elle et de la relever pendant que le conducteur du véhicule sortait de la voiture avec hâte. C'était un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que la jeune fille.

« Je suis désolé ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?! Il vit l'état du pare choc et pâlit de la tête aux pieds. Oh mon dieu ! Tu as du recevoir un sacré coup ! J'appelle une ambulance ! »

La blonde ne put rien rétorqué, encore sous le choc et il s'empressa d'appeler les urgences.

« Il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir de dommage cérébraux. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant mais puisqu'il n'y a rien, tu vas pouvoir repartir très vite. Expliqua le médecin à Alice. Mais n'oublie pas, si jamais tu sens que ça ne va pas, n'hésite pas à venir ici en urgence.

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Bien, tu peux y aller maintenant. Sois prudente. »

Alice se leva et sortit de la clinique. Dehors, l'attendait Camille et Robin, assises sur un banc. Lorsque la jeune fille brune vit son amie, elle se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Alice ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne suis qu'une idiote ! Pardonne moi !

-Camille, calme toi voyons. Je vais bien.

-Oui, mais tu aurais pu être gravement blessée !

-Je sais, mais je ne le suis pas. Robin m'a sauvé. Merci pour ça d'ailleurs.

-De rien, Alice. Nous devrions rentrer maintenant, non ?

-Oui, allons-y. On se voit demain Cam' ?

-Hum ! »

Les trois filles se séparèrent et Alice rentra chez elle accompagnée de la femme pirate. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent chez la blonde, celle-ci s'assit sur son lit en soupirant.

« Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serai certainement morte.

-Oui, sans doute. La mort peut frapper à tout moment, surtout lorsque l'on si attend le moins, tu sais.

-Sûrement. Par contre tu devrais arrêter de jouer les prophètes en disant ce genre de chose. C'est très effrayant. »

La jeune femme rit doucement tandis que Alice attrapait son manga. Robin s'approcha et s'assit près d'elle pour lire par dessus son épaule. Il s'agissait évidemment d'un des tomes de One Piece, au début de l'arc post Marineford plus précisément. Là où Luffy rencontrait Ace. La brune sourit en regardant les deux enfants se parler pour la toute première fois de leur vie.

« Ce temps là est loin. Dit-elle avec nostalgie.

-C'est vrai. Alice leva les yeux de son livre. Quand j'y pense, la vie n'a vraiment pas été juste avec Ace. Je veux dire par là qu'il a quand même pas mal souffert. Je me demande ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir.

-C'est difficile à dire, mais je pense qu'il a bien vécu. Tout ce qu'il à vécu, il l'a fait sans regret donc il est certainement heureux maintenant. Je ne le connais pas bien, mais si il y a une personne avec qui tu pourrais parler de Ace, c'est Luffy. C'est d'ailleurs le premier concerné puisqu'il s'agit de son frère.

-Oui, tu as raison. Il y a une autre question que je me pose... Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être le fils du roi des pirates ?

-Tu devrais lui demander par toi même.

-C'est trop tard, Ace est déjà venu ici il y a trois jours. Il est partit trop vite, j'avais tellement d'autres questions à lui poser.

-Tu sais, il n'est jamais trop tard. Peut-être qu'un jour tu pourras lui poser cette question.

-Ça m'étonnerai. »

Robin sourit en haussant les épaules et se leva pour attraper le livre de Harry Potter qu'elle avait entamé. Les deux amies arrêtèrent leur lecture vers 23h. Alice fixait le plafond sans rien dire tandis que Robin prenait place à côté d'elle, sous les draps. Alors que la jeune femme allait fermer les yeux, la voix de la blonde brisa le silence pesant dans la pièce.

« Je vous envie un peu.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Robin en se tournant vers elle.

-Vous vivez dans un monde super. Je veux dire, vous avez des pouvoirs, vous explorez les mers, vous vous faites pleins d'amis. À côté de ça, ma vie est tellement banale et manque cruellement d'action.

-Tu as raison Alice, notre monde est super. Mais ça, c'est parce que tu ne vois que les bons côtés d'être un pirate. N'oublie jamais que c'est quand même une vie dangereuse que nous menons. Nous sommes recherchés par les Marines et tous les autres pirates ne sont pas aussi gentils que nous. Certains sèment la destruction partout où ils passent et tuent un nombre inimaginable de gens innocent. Je pense que si un jour, des pirates avides de conquêtes débarquaient chez toi et massacraient toute ta famille, tu ne les aimerai plus tant que ça. Quand à nos pouvoirs, nous avons rejeté la mer pour les acquérir, et personnellement, c'est quelque chose que je regrette parfois d'avoir fait. Alors oui, peut-être que nous vivons de folles aventures, que nous avons des pouvoirs puissants et fantaisistes mais nous sommes constamment sous la menace.

-Oui, je comprend. »

Robin sourit et ferma les yeux après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à la jeune fille. Quand à Alice, elle réfléchit un peu à ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire puis, elle ferma également les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil profond.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 10!  
Excusez moi si j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire, j'avais d'autres priorités! :3  
Mais le voici! En espérant qu'il vous plaise!  
Sinon, je voulais remercier MekoNeko et clochette pour leurs reviews adorables auxquelles je ne peux répondre qu'ici! C'est ça qui me permet de continuer à écrire pour vous chaque jours! Alors merci à vous et à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires mignons! 3  
Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre!  
Enjoy~**

 _ **Chapitre 10 : Ananas et camping**_

Alice grogna lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone sonner sur sa table de chevet. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler aussi tôt ? À tous les coups, il s'agissait encore de Camille qui voulait savoir qui se trouvait avec elle aujourd'hui. La blonde soupira d'agacement et ouvrit les yeux. Personne ne se trouvait avec elle, elle en déduit donc que la personne devait être descendu. La jeune fille attrapa son téléphone et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil tandis qu'elle décrochait. Il n'était que 8h du matin, elle allait sérieusement faire la moral à celui ou celle qui avait osé la réveiller si tôt.

« Allô. Dit-elle à son interlocuteur avec une voix mécontente.

-Alice, je te réveille ? Demanda une voix féminine bien connu à la blonde. Elle avait touché dans le mille.  
-Camille, qu'est-ce qui te prend de réveiller les gens à 8h du matin ?! Si c'est pour me demander quel personnage est là et bien je ne sais pas, puisqu'il ou elle est descendu dans la cuisine.

-Non, non ! En fait, je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir faire du camping avec mon frère et moi ! On voulais partir toute la journée d'aujourd'hui et rentrer demain après le déjeuner, je me suis dis que ce serait bien si tu venais avec nous !

-Hum... Ouais c'est une bonne idée, laissez moi le temps de me préparer et de venir.

-Oui, pas de problème ! Rendez-vous à 9h c'est moi ! »

La jeune fille brune raccrocha et Alice se leva de son lit avant de commencer à préparer ses affaires. Elle réunit tout le nécessaire de camping : sa tente, son sac de couchage, des affaires de rechange, un maillot de bain et tout ce dont une fille a besoin. Elle descendit les escaliers, posa son sac près de la porte en arrivant en bas et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Alice ne fit d'abord pas attention à la personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce avec elle, pour dire la vérité, elle ne l'avait même pas encore remarqué. Elle sursauta, lâchant la brique de lait qu'elle venait de sortir du frigo lorsqu'une voix monotone résonna derrière elle.

« Bonjour-yoi.

-Waah ! Le liquide blanc se répandit partout sur le sol tandis que la blonde se tournait. M-Marco ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-Tu ne m'as même pas calculé lorsque tu es entrée dans la pièce.

-Désolée, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

-Ce n'est rien-yoi. Tu es Alice, c'est ça ?

-Oui, enchantée. Elle sourit. Ça me fait plaisir de voir un compagnon de Ace qui est en plus un des commandants de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche !

-Tu connais Ace ?

-Il est venu aussi il y a quelques jours de ça ! Marco se retrouva rapidement près d'elle, la tenant par les bras et la regardant intensément.

-Comment peut-il être venu-yoi ? Ace est... Il est...

-Il semblerait que la malédiction qui me touche ait pu le faire revenir, ne serais-ce qu'une journée. »

L'homme aux cheveux blonds n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette fille avait pu le voir et parler au brun même après qu'il soit mort. Marco la relâcha doucement et soupira.

« Il ne t'a pas causé trop de problème ?

-Oh non, contrairement à d'autre, je regrette sa compagnie...

-Tant mieux. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. C'était assez désagréable, comme si il ne pouvait pas s'exprimer entre eux. L'un était un ami, un frère du jeune homme brun et l'autre était la seule personne qui avait pu lui parler même après son décès. Ils auraient pourtant eu tant de chose à se raconter, mais aucun des deux ne semblaient réussir à parler. L'horloge dans le salon afficha 8h30.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire du camping avec ma meilleure amie et son frère et ils nous attendent devant chez eux pour 9h.

-D'accord, dans ce cas allons y. »

Et sans plus attendre, ils quittèrent la maison pour se rendre chez Camille.

« Je met votre sac dans le coffre ! »

Romain, le frère aîné de Camille, un grand jeune homme brun avec des yeux couleur chocolat et une musculature plutôt imposante, prit le sac à dos de Alice et le rangea dans le coffre de sa voiture, avec le sien et celui de sa sœur tandis que celle-ci saluait son amie et Marco. L'homme aux cheveux blonds n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le domicile de la jeune fille. Quand Alice lui posait une question, il se contentait de hocher la tête ou de répondre par des « hum », des « oui » ou des « non ». Quand tout le monde fut prêt, ils montèrent tous les quatre dans le véhicule avant de démarrer, en direction de la forêt. Ils se garèrent dans une grande clairière et commencèrent à installer leur campement. Romain envoya les deux jeune filles chercher du bois pour le feu qu'ils feraient dans la soirée tandis qu'il finissait d'installer les tentes avec l'aide du Phoenix.

« On dirait que Marco n'est pas très à l'aise. Constata Camille en se penchant pour ramasser une brindille.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Il y a autre chose. Ce matin nous avons parlé de Ace et je lui ai dit que je lui avait parlé. Mais dans son monde, Ace est mort, donc je pense que ça lui a fait bizarre.

-Peut-être oui. Au fait Alice, je pensais à quelque chose... Ta mère est en vacances à la fin de la semaine pas vrai ?

-Oui, même que nous partons à la montagne.

-Et comment vas-tu faire ? Je veux dire, tu ne vas pas pouvoir lui cacher les personnes éternellement, d'ailleurs, c'est un miracle que tu aies réussi jusque là.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être que je serais obligé de lui révéler leur existence, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais les cacher dans le coffre ou encore à l'arrière avec moi.

-Oui c'est vrai. »

Elles continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien tout en retournant au campement. À midi, la joyeuse troupe déjeuna et les deux amies décidèrent d'aller faire un tour près de la rivière pour s'y baigner. Elles furent rejoins par Romain et Marco après plusieurs minutes. Quand les deux hommes arrivèrent, elles Alice était en plein saut et Camille nageait tranquillement au milieu des poissons. Le jeune homme brun s'assit au bord, les pieds dans l'eau, regardant sa sœur s'amuser avec un sourire aux lèvres. La blonde le regarda un moment. Elle avait toujours un peu envié Camille d'avoir un grand frère aussi gentil, attentionné et protecteur que Romain. Elle, était fille unique et les seules personnes de sa famille qui lui restaient était sa mère, sa grand-mère qui vivait dans la ville d'à côté ainsi que Inuyasha, son chien, qu'elle considérait comme un membre à part entière. Alors parfois, elle rêvait de pouvoir avoir un grand frère comme celui de son amie. Un peu plus en aval, l'eau claire et bleue de la rivière se déversait dans un petit bassin de profondeur moyenne où nageait des truites et d'autres espèces marines. Les deux filles nagèrent jusqu'à ce pseudo lac, suivit de Romain et de Marco qui préférait marcher sur la berge dû à son incapacité de pouvoir nager. Bien sur, seules Alice et Camille étaient au courant de ça mais le brun ne semblait pas trop se poser de question, au plus grand soulagement de la jeune fille blonde. Alors que les trois nageurs arrivaient dans le bassin, Marco sauta sur une pierre, au bord de l'eau. Mais elle n'était peut-être pas aussi sèche qu'il pensait et son pied glissa. La tête la première dans l'eau tiède, il se mit à couler, se débattant pour essayer de remonter à la surface mais en vain. Même ici, l'eau lui retirait toute sa force. Alice, qui était en train de s'amuser à éclabousser Camille, ne l'entendit pas sur le coup. C'est alors qu'elle tourna la tête, alerté par les mouvements inhabituels de l'eau. Elle eut juste le temps de voir la main de Marco s'enfoncer puis disparaître sous l'eau. La jeune fille réagit aussitôt et plongea pour aller le récupérer sous les regards inquiets de Camille et Romain. La blonde nagea jusqu'à lui et le tira contre elle, surprise par la rapidité de sa descente dans ce milieu marin. Elle remonta avec lui et se hâta vers la berge avant de le remonter. Les deux autres arrivèrent derrière eux tandis que Alice se penchait sur le Phoenix pour voir si il respirait.

« Romain ! Fais quelque chose ! Lui ria Camille en s'agenouillant près de Marco.

-Oui ! Alice, écarte toi ! »

La jeune fille obéit et se poussa sur le côté pour laisser l'accès au grand brun. Il commença alors à faire des massages cardiaque au blond qui finit par recracher toute l'eau qui se trouvait dans ses poumons. Il toussa en se redressant et regarda autour de lui, Alice soupirant de soulagement et son amie se laissant tomber dans le sable qui entourait le bassin. Romain posa une main sur son épaule et le regarda sérieusement.

« Hey, ça va ?

-Oui-yoi. Je crois.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai coulé à cause de-

-D'une algue ! Le coupa Alice en lui mettant une main sur la bouche. Il avait une algue autour de la jambe, ça l'a entraîné au fond.

-Je vois... »

Tandis que Romain plissait les yeux, un peu suspicieux, la jeune fille souriait en se levant, tirant Marco avec elle.

« Bon, je pense que nous allons rentrer au campement ! Il doit avoir froid !

-Hum... Faites attention. Nous, on va rester encore un peu ici et on vous rejoindra ensuite.

-D'accord ! »

Les deux bruns retournèrent dans l'eau alors que Alice s'éloignait avec la tête d'ananas.

« Je ne comprend pas-yoi. Pourquoi lui as-tu menti ?

-Parce qu'il ne faut pas lui révéler qui tu es ! Déjà que Camille est au courant et que ma mère risque de le savoir bientôt, je ne voudrais pas que cette histoire s'ébruite de trop, tu comprends ?

-Oui. Désolé-yoi. »

Alice lui sourit en ils arrivèrent au campement et la jeune fille tendit une serviette au blond qu'il attrapa et avec laquelle il s'entoura.

Une heure plus tard, Romain et sa sœur pointèrent le bout de leurs nez, trempés de la tête aux pieds. Ils riaient joyeusement en s'approchant de derrière les arbres. Alice et Marco étaient allongés dans leur tente. La jeune fille lisait un livre intitulé _1000 femmes blanches_ tandis que l'homme aux cheveux blonds jouait avec une pièce à côté d'elle, lisant par dessus son épaule de temps à autres. Camille entre dans la tente en souriant, une serviette sur les épaules et son amie releva la tête de son livre.

« Tu aurais vu le plongeon que Romain a fait ! Il était trop cool !

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais ! Il a sauté du haut d'un arbre ! »

Pendant que la brune expliquait à la blonde tous les détails du saut de son grand frère, la jeune fille rangea son livre. Accompagnées de Marco, les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la tente et aidèrent Romain à préparer le dîner. Alice jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui affichait bientôt 19h. Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite troupe dîna dans la joie, chantant, discutant et se gavant de marshmallow grillés. Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement avec des chants, de la danse, des rires et des sourires autour du feu de camp dont les braises semblaient brûlées toute la haine, la colère et la tristesse de ce monde. Marco fut le premier à aller se coucher lorsque 22h sonna, suivit de près par Camille et Romain. Alice entra dans sa tente la dernière mais une voix lointaine résonna à ses oreilles et la stoppa dans ses mouvements. Elle tourna la tête vers la forêt.

« Alice... Viens... »

Intriguée, la jeune blonde se redressa et avança lentement vers les arbres, puis s'enfonça dans le bois dense.

« Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle en mettant un pied devant l'autre, sa lampe torche en main.

-Viens... Approche toi plus près... »

C'est alors qu'une ombre apparut derrière un arbre. C'était la silhouette sombre d'une petite fille d'environ 10 ans. Elle semblait sourire à Alice qui s'était figée en la voyant. Un rire enfantin résonna entre les immenses arbres noirs éclairés par la demi lune qui trônait dans le ciel étoilé.

« Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici toute seule ?

-Qui je suis ? L'enfant rit de nouveau. Mais voyons, je suis toi Alice... Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

-Tu es...moi... ? »

L'ombre commença alors à devenir plus nette et bientôt, la petite fille ressembla d'avantage à un fantôme dont on discernait les traits physiques. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux sombres où se reflétait l'image de la lune. Ses cheveux étaient également ornés d'une fleur d'hibiscus rouge et elle portait sur elle une petite robe blanche serrée à la taille. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage puéril et elle cachait ses mains derrière son dos.

« Qui es-tu réellement ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Alice, je suis toi.

-C'est impossible. Regarde nous sommes totalement différentes.

-Je ne mens pas. Je ne mens jamais. Nous sommes la même personne.

-Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle !

-Ce n'est pas une blague, je suis réellement toi. Tu sais, tu devrais prendre un peu plus au sérieux tout ce qui arrive autour de toi.

-Bon, tu sais quoi ? Admettons que ce que tu affirmes est vrai, que me veux-tu ? D'où viens-tu ? »

La petite fille posa une doigt sur sa tempe en souriant mais pas de la même façon qu'avant. Ça ressemblait plus à une grimace de douleur qu'à un sourire, comme si l'enfant se forçait à étirer ses lèvres pour paraître heureuse. La jeune fille blonde déglutit, tout ça commençait à l'effrayer. C'est alors que la voix doucereuse de la petite fille reprit.

« Je viens d'ici, Alice. Je vis en toi, dans ta tête.

-Tu veux dire que je deviens folle, c'est ça ?

-Interprète le comme tu veux, mais tout ça se passe là-dedans. Elle tapota sa tête en riant doucement.

-D'accord, mais que veux-tu exactement ?

-Ce que je veux ? »

L'enfant disparut soudainement laissant Alice perplexe. La blonde regarda autour d'elle pour tenter de la retrouver. Sa voix résonna alors derrière elle, juste à côté de son oreille, lui donnant des frissons d'effroi. Cette fois, elle ne parlait plus de façon doucereuse. Son ton était dure, froide, avec une pointe de sadisme à l'intérieur.

« Ce que je veux, Alice. C'est ta vie. »

La demoiselle se tourna rapidement, s'éloignant de l'enfant dont les yeux étaient vide d'existence. Elle voulut crier, mais sa propre voix resta coincée dans sa gorge. Ses jambes se figèrent tandis que tout devenait sombre autour d'elle, elle ne pouvait plus rien distinguer. Ni les arbres, ni la lune et le ciel rempli d'étoiles, rien. Tout avait disparut. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et cette enfant effrayante qui la regardait avec un sourire morbide collé au visage.

« Tu es destinée à mourir Alice. Dit-elle en s'approchant. Tôt ou tard, ta vie me reviendra et je pourrais enfin vivre. »

La jeune fille blonde parvint à parler un peu, mais pas avec autant d'assurance qu'elle l'aurait voulut. À la place, elle semblait étranglée et se rapprochait d'un murmure.

« Mais qui es-tu à la fin ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis toi. À jamais et pour toujours. »

Elle disparut alors, laissant Alice dans le noir. Plus aucun son ne lui parvenait. Alice était comme morte.

Il arrive que certaines personnes échappent à la mort. On ne sait pas comment mais elles parviennent à revenir de là où elles auraient du rester à jamais. Est-ce des miracles ? De la chance ? Personne n'en est sûr. Dans le cas de Alice, elle était morte. Depuis plusieurs minutes, elle ne pouvait plus penser, plus parler, plus bouger, plus rien faire du tout. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté autour d'elle quand soudain, un son léger lui parvint et se fut comme si tous ses sens s'éveillaient de nouveau. Le son se rapprochait de plus en plus et la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une voix. Celle-ci l'appelait et semblait paniquée. Bientôt, Alice retrouva la capacité de pouvoir bouger et ses paupières s'ouvrirent doucement. Sa vision était flou et elle ne discernait qu'un rayon de lumière éblouissant.

« Alice ! »

C'était la voix de Camille. Ses yeux s'ajustèrent à la luminosité et elle regarda autour d'elle. Marco la tenait dans ses bras, tandis que Romain et son amie étaient penchés au dessus d'elle, inquiets.

« Hey, tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Romain.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Alice ? Marco nous a réveillé pour nous dire que tu n'étais pas couchée et qu'il ne te trouvait pas.

-Je... Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas. Mentit la blonde en se redressant.

-Ton corps était gelé, comme si il était sans vie.

-Ah... J'ai du perdre connaissance.

-Bon, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Allons nous coucher, il est déjà 23h. »

Le brun se leva et ils rentrèrent tous au campement, non sans que Alice ai jeté un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle.

La blonde se coucha dans son sac de couchage en soupirant.

« J'ai la tête qui tourne. Se plaignit-elle tandis que Marco la regardait.

-Que s'est-il réellement passé dans la forêt ? Tu n'es certainement pas juste tombée dans les pommes.

-Oui, c'est vrai. »

La jeune fille commença alors à tout expliquer au blond. Les visions qu'elle avait eu auparavant, ainsi que son aventure étrange avec cette petite fille qui se disait être elle, ce qu'elle lui avait dit et comment ça s'était terminé. Il l'écouta attentivement, restant silencieux car il ne savait pas quoi dire. Malgré qu'il ne lui parlait pas, Alice se sentait soulagée de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit avant même d'avoir terminé son récit, fatiguée par la journée qu'elle venait d'avoir. Marco sourit et se coucha également avant de sombrer lui aussi dans un profond sommeil.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Voilà le chapitre 11!  
Excusez moi pour le retard, d'habitude je publie assez vite mais en ce moment je suis un peu occupée! ^-^  
Pour répondre à ta question MekoNeko, oui Law et Luffy apparaîtrons! Mais je ne dis pas quand~ :3  
Voili, voulou! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise!  
Enjoy and kissu! 3**

 _ **Chapitre 11 : Ego et métal**_

Le lendemain, Alice se sentit étrangement à l'étroit dans sa tente. Elle ne se souvenait pas que Marco avait prit tant de place que ça la veille malgré que ce soit un homme vraiment bien taillé. Alors, une seule solution lui vint à l'esprit elle se trouvait certainement avec quelqu'un d'encore plus imposant physiquement que les personnages qui étaient passés jusque là. La jeune fille grogna en ouvrant les yeux et se retrouva face au tissu de la tente, tournée sur le côté. Elle sursauta lorsque quelque chose de froid effleura son dos et un frisson la parcouru. La blonde se retourna rapidement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur. Là, à côté d'elle, endormit et ronflant bruyamment, était allongé Eustass Kidd, un pirate que beaucoup de gens redoutaient et admiraient en même temps. Elle frotta ses yeux pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Aucun doute, elle reconnaissait ses cheveux rouges flamboyants et les traits durs de son visage sans sourcil. La panique et la peur s'emparèrent d'elle. Malgré le fait qu'elle éprouvait une certaine admiration pour n'importe quel pirate de One Piece, dont Eustass Kidd, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terrorisée par le fait qu'il se trouvait près d'elle en cet instant. Après tout, cet homme restait un pirate cruel, qui ne devait pas ressentir la moindre émotion, avec une carrure impressionnante ainsi qu'un ego aussi grand qu'une montagne. Donc il était normal qu'il soit beaucoup plus imposant en face à face que derrière un écran ou dans une page de manga. Aussi silencieusement qu'elle pu, la jeune fille sortit de son sac de couchage et se hissa hors de la tente. À l'extérieur, Camille était assise autour du reste du feu de la veille, dégustant un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète que Romain avait sûrement préparé pour elle. Lorsqu'elle vit son amie s'approcher, un sourire éclaira son visage. Sourire qui disparut aussitôt quand elle analysa un peu plus la mine crispée de Alice.

« Salut Alice, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air perturbée.

-Tu ne devineras jamais à côté de qui je me suis réveillée ce matin...

-Hum... Non, mais tu vas me le dire, pas vrai ?

-Accroche toi... Eustass Kidd. La brune haussa un sourcil.

-Tu parles de ce type sans sourcils ? Celui qui attire les objets en métal ?

-Oui !

-Et alors ? Je ne vois pas le problème. Il ne doit pas être si terrible que ça, si ?

-Oh, Camille, ma petite Camille, ça se voit que tu ne regardes pas One Piece. Si tu savais à quel point ce type est insupportable, tu ne dirais pas ça... ! »

Alice vit alors son amie pâlir d'un seul coup et déglutit. Elle savait pertinemment pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça et n'osa plus bouger jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave résonne derrière elle.

« Qui est insupportable ? »

Elle se tourna lentement et leva les yeux vers Kidd, qui la regardait de toute sa hauteur, une expression méprisante et colérique sur le visage. La blonde déglutit de nouveau, plus bruyamment cette fois et se mit à trembler. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle avait peur de lui.

« Je... Je... Je parlais de... de Trafalgar Law...b-bien sur... Bégaya-t-elle, la sueur coulant le long de sa tempe.

-Est-ce que tu vois un Trafalgar quelque part ?

-N-Non, mais je te jure que je parlais de lui ! »

Le roux haussa un sourcil, sceptique puis émit un grognement et se pencha sur Alice. L'air menaçant sur son visage provoqua une vague de terreur chez la jeune fille qui recula d'un pas, tremblant comme une feuille.

« Écoute moi bien, si tu ne veux pas mourir ici et maintenant, tu as plutôt intérêt à me respecter, ok ? Je suis capable de chose que tu n'imagines même pas. »

Et sur ces paroles, il colla un sourire sadique plein de dents blanches. Effrayée, la jeune fille passa à côté de lui et retourna dans la tente en la fermant derrière elle. Camille fronça les sourcils et se leva avant de faire face à Kidd qui riait aux éclats, fier de l'effet qu'il avait produit sur Alice.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? Ce n'est pas très malin ! S'exclama la jeune fille, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par le pirate.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? Rugit Kidd en la regardant.

-Oh, ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi !

-Vraiment ? On verra si tu seras toujours aussi sûre de toi quand je t'aurai tué. »

Alice sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un cri aigu, suivit d'un autre cri plus grave. Elle ouvrit sa tente et sortit en trombe. Kidd était en train de s'éloigner entres les arbres tandis que Romain s'acharnait à arrêter le sang qui coulait de la hanche de Camille. La blonde s'approcha et s'accroupit près d'eux, l'air paniqué.

« Que s'est-il passé ?!

-Ce type là, il a blessé Camille !

-C'est pas vrai... Occupe toi d'elle, j'ai quelque chose à faire !

-Hein ? Alice, attend ! »

Trop tard, la blonde était déjà partit à la poursuite du pirate aux cheveux rouges. Il avait osé s'en prendre à sa meilleure amie et, même si il la terrorisait, il allait le payer très cher. Elle le coursa et la rattrapa quelques minutes après.

« Kidd ! Il s'arrêta et se tourna. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?!

-Elle l'a bien cherché.

-Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça ! Je vais te faire payer ! Le roux rit un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me frapper avec une branche d'arbre ? »

La jeune fille sortit alors un couteau rétractable de sa poche. Elle le gardait toujours avec elle lorsqu'elle sortait en forêt, au cas où. On n'est jamais trop prudent après tout. Un sourire moqueur s'installa sur les lèvres de Kidd.

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose avec un petit couteau de rien du tout ? Il leva son bras. Repel ! »

L'arme quitta les mains de Alice et vint se coller au bras métallique de Kidd. Celui-ci s'approcha ensuite de la jeune fille en attrapant son couteau. Alice déglutit.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas... ?

-Te tuer ? Eh bien, ça fera un déchet en moins sur cette planète.

-Tu es complètement fou... »

C'est alors que la jeune fille se souvint qu'elle ne pouvait pas être blessée par aucun des personnages de One Piece. Après tout, ceux qui avaient essayé n'avaient abouti à rien. La peur qui s'était emparé d'elle quelques minutes avant disparut et elle croisa les bras.

« Tu ne peux pas me faire de mal...

-Comment ça ?

-Pour une raison qui m'échappe, vous ne pouvez pas me blesser avec des armes ou des pouvoirs quelconques.

-Oh, vraiment ? C'est ce que nous allons voir. »

Il sourit et se jeta sur elle. La blonde ne bougea pas d'un pouce et soupira. Soudain, une douleur atroce lui déchira le ventre, lui arrachant un cri. Elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre où s'enfonçait la couteau du pirate et écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, aucun des personnages qui avait essayé de lui faire du mal n'avait réussi jusque là. Kidd se recula, tirant la lame ensanglanté avec lui et regarda Alice s'écrouler sur le sol en se tenant le ventre. Il l'avait touché plutôt profondément et la blonde sentait qu'elle perdait beaucoup de sang.

« Tu n'es donc pas aussi invincible que tu le prétends. Cracha le roux en tournant les talons.

-Attend ! »

Alice agrippa sa jambe, ses mains tremblants. Elle ressembla ses forces et se hissa sur ses jambes en serrant les dents, face à face avec Kidd qui haussa un sourcil. Il la regarda tandis qu'elle continuait de parler.

« Tu vas me laisser mourir là ?

-Bien sûr, quelqu'un retrouveras bien ton corps un de ces quatre. »

Avec un vague signe de la main et recommença à s'éloigner. La blonde fit un pas hésitant.

« Si je meurs, qu'est-ce qui adviendra de toi ?!

-Hein ?

-Si ma vie se termine ici, tu ne pourras peut-être plus retourner dans ton monde ! Tu veux devenir le roi des pirates, non ? Si je meurs, tu ne pourras pas réaliser ce rêve !

-Ne dit pas de conneries ! Grogna-t-il.

-Je ne plaisante pas, Kidd. Tu es lié à moi par la malédiction ! Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver après mon décès... »

Le pirate roux la regarda retomber sur le sol et se détourna d'elle tandis que les yeux d'Alice se fermaient.

La blonde rouvrit les yeux avec hâte et se redressa. Elle se trouvait sur la plage, devant la mer dont la couleur bleue était magnifique. La jeune fille se leva et s'avança vers l'eau. Le ciel était dégagé et une brise légère soufflait dans ses cheveux couleur or, les faisant virevolter délicatement.

« Comme on se retrouve, Alice~ »

La jeune fille sursauta. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix enfantine et elle n'annonçait rien de bon. Tournant les talons, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la petite fille de la veille qui lui souriait innocemment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

-Rien, je passais simplement te dire bonjour. Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçue... Tu m'as échappé hier malgré tout, je pensais que ce type te tuerai pour de bon. Mais il a fallut que tu joues les sentimentales et cette espèce de grosse brute sans cervelle a finit par te sauver en te portant à tes petits amis.

-Kidd m'a...sauvé ?

-Oui, pathétique n'est-ce pas ?

-Où suis-je en ce moment ?

-Eh bien, ton corps se trouve en sécurité dans un hôpital. Quand à ton esprit, il est ici avec moi.

-Et où sommes-nous ?

-Quelque part au plus profond de ta tête. Dans un dimension que les personnes normales ne peuvent atteindre.

-Tu insinues que je ne suis pas normale ?

-Oui ! »

Alice la regarda en soupirant. Cette gamine commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Cependant, une question lui traversa l'esprit.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à ce que je perde la vie ?

-C'est très simple, si tu ne meurs pas, je ne pourrai jamais vivre. Donc tu dois disparaître.

-Je ne comprend pas très bien ce que ça signifie. »

L'enfant aux cheveux sombres s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais se figea soudain avant de grogner.

« L'autre enfoiré est de retour. Toujours là pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, celui-là.

-De qui parles-tu ?

-Désolé, nous parlerons de ça une prochaine fois ! Si tu ne meurs pas avant, bien sûr ! »

La petite fille lui sourit et disparut laissant Alice seule sur le sable chaud, devant le couché de soleil. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit de nouveau, elle rencontra le plafond blanc de l'hôpital. La blonde cligna des yeux et voulut se redresser quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

« Ne bouge pas ma chérie. Ordonna une voix douce à côté d'elle.

-Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Romain m'a appelé pour me dire que Camille et toi avaient été blessé. Alors je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Camille ? Bien, elle est dans une autre chambre avec son frère.

-Quel soulagement.

-Un signalement de l'homme qui vous a fait ça a été donné à la police et ils sont en ce moment en train de le rechercher. »

Alice ne dit rien. Elle savait pertinemment que personne n'arriverait à arrêter Kidd et à le mettre sous les barreaux donc elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour lui. En même temps, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait s'inquiéter. Après tout, il avait quand même essayer de la tuer. Mais d'un autre côté, il l'avait aussi sauver, en quelque sorte.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, une infirmière entra dans la chambre de la blonde afin de changer le bandage qu'elle avait autour du ventre. Lorsque celle-ci lui retira la bande usagée, elle fut très surprise de découvrir que la plaie de la jeune fille avait presque entièrement cicatrisée, ce qui était impossible chez une personne normalement constituée. Elle fit même venir le médecin qui trouva ce phénomène surprenant lui aussi. Quand à Alice, elle se posait pleins de questions. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle allait déjà mieux ? Elle se demandait aussi où se trouvait Kidd, qu'est-ce que la petite fille avait voulu dire et surtout, qui était cette personne dont elle avait parlé plus tôt et qui semblait l'ennuyer. Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la blonde qui fut rapidement prise d'une petite migraine. Une seule chose la réjouie elle allait pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital plus tôt que prévu, ce qui lui laisserai peut-être le temps pour chercher le pirate, le trouver et le garder à l'œil. Elle ne voulait pas que son mauvais caractère et son ego surdimensionné provoquent d'autres accidents.

Comme prévu, Alice quitta le bâtiment dans l'après-midi, sous les regards étonnés de plusieurs infirmières et docteurs. Elle savait que sa mère n'avait pas été informé qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital plus tôt. Elle devait certainement être chez elle mais la jeune fille devait d'abord trouvé Kidd pour mettre certaines choses au clair. Alors, au lieu de prendre le chemin de la maison, elle marcha dans la direction opposée et se mit à la recherche du roux. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, elle s'arrêta dans le parc de la ville et s'assit sur un banc en soupirant. Elle ne savait vraiment pas où le trouver. Malgré le fait qu'il soit un homme imposant avec des cheveux rouges flamboyants et aucun sourcil, la jeune fille n'avait pas le moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait et pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas envie de arpenter la ville de long en large pour le trouver. La blonde était prête à faire demi-tour quand soudain, une voix sembla résonner au coin d'une rue. On aurait dit une femme. Elle avait une voix très douce et calme, presque inaudible, comme un murmure.

« Alice, suit moi. »

La blonde avança doucement en suivant la voix féminine qui la guida à travers les rues où les gens se pressaient. Elle semblait être la seule à l'entendre. Au détour d'une ruelle, une touffe rouge entra dans le champs de vision de la jeune fille. C'était Kidd. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la voix avait disparut et personne d'autre ne se trouvait aux alentours. Alors Alice s'avança vers le roux qui se tourna en sentant quelqu'un approcher derrière lui. Il se détendit un peu en voyant qu'il s'agissait simplement de la jeune fille blonde.

« Tient, tu vas mieux on dirait. Constata-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Pourtant j'étais certain de t'avoir bien amoché.

-C'était le cas, mais j'ai guéri très vite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Demanda Kidd en croisant les bras.

-Je suis venu te chercher. Tu ne vas pas dormir dans la rue quand même. »

Il resta silencieux un moment puis hocha la tête. Alice sourit et ils attendirent la nuit tombée pour utiliser les grandes rues passagères. La jeune fille le conduisit jusqu'à un lieu qui semblait sans crainte pour elle le café de Joëlle. À cette heure-ci, elle devait certainement être en pleine fermeture et donc, il ne devait plus y avoir de client. Lorsque la jeune fille entra avec Kidd, la voix grave de la femme résonna de derrière le bar.

« Le café est fermé, revenez demain.

-C'est moi, Joëlle.

-Alice ? »

La femme brune se redressa et regarda la blonde, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle contourna le bar et s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-J'aurais besoin de ton aide. Pourrais-tu nous héberger pour cette nuit ?

-Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas chez toi ?

-C'est...compliqué. Je t'en pris Joëlle, je ne saurais pas où aller sinon...  
-Bon, c'est d'accord. »

La jeune fille sourit et remercia infiniment la femme qui les mena à l'étage et leur laissa la chambre d'amis à disposition. La pièce était de taille moyenne et contenait un grand lit, une armoire et une commode dans un style vieillot. Alice avait toujours aimé cet appartement. Il lui faisait penser à la maison de sa grand mère. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à Joëlle qui partit dans sa chambre et ferma la porte de la leur. Puis, soupirant, elle s'allongea sur le lit moelleux.

« Cet endroit sens le moisi. Se plaignit Kidd.

-Ne me fait pas rire ! Tu vis sur un bateau pirate tout le temps et tu te plains lorsque tu bénéficies d'une super chambre ? Tu es vraiment ingrat...

-Je te signal que ma chambre sur mon navire est très confortable, beaucoup plus que n'importe quelle chambre. Grogna-t-il. »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. Ce type n'était jamais content. Sans tenir compte des plaintes continuelles qu'ils donnaient, la jeune fille se coucha tranquillement sous les draps et repensa à sa journée qui avait encore été bien remplie. Le caractère calme de Marco lui manquait terriblement. Puis, elle sont esprit s'interrogea sur la voix qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à Kidd un peu plus tôt. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Était-ce la femme qu'elle avait entendu dans la forêt le jour où elle était partit courir avec Zoro ? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle lui ressemblait étrangement. La blonde sentit le matelas s'enfoncer à côté d'elle, signe que le roux avait arrêté ses plaintes et s'était couché avec elle. Elle soupira doucement, finalement, il n'avait pas fait tant de dégâts que ça et heureusement. Elle n'imaginait même pas les conséquences si il s'était mis à se déchaîner sur toute la ville. La blonde soupira doucement lorsqu'elle entendit les ronflements de Kidd à ses côtés et ferma les yeux. Elle mit un peu de temps à s'endormir à cause du bruit que faisait le pirate mais finalement, elle trouva le sommeil et s'endormit tranquillement, soulagée que cette dure journée soit terminée et priant pour que celle du lendemain joue en sa faveur.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Me revoilà! Et je reviens de vacances avec un nouveau chapitre! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!  
Enjoy :3**

 _ **Chapitre 12 : Forêt et gomme**_

 _Cet endroit est toujours aussi chaleureux._

 _Je me sens de mieux en mieux._

 _Mais, qui est ici, avec moi ?_

 _On dirait... Cette personne me ressemble étrangement._

 _Tient, j'ai cru entendre un rire._

 _Il me dit quelque chose._

 _De quoi parlent-ils à l'extérieur ?_

 _De la mer ?_

 _Pourquoi parler de la mer ?_

 _Je ne comprend pas vraiment, mais je vais rester ici encore un petit peu._

 _Je m'y sens vraiment trop bien._

Alice ouvrit les yeux petit à petit, le soleil matinal lui chatouillant le visage. La jeune fille poussa un bâillement et se redressa sur le lit en frottant ses yeux bleus. Puis, elle tourna la tête sur l'autre côté du lit. Celui-ci était vide. La blonde quitta le lit puis la pièce. Depuis le couloir, elle entendait des bruits dans la cuisine, comme si quelqu'un fouillait dans le frigo et les placards. Elle s'approcha et lorsqu'elle entra, elle soupira bruyamment. Un chapeau de paille entra dans son champs de vision.

« Luffy, tu ne devrais pas voler de la nourriture dans les frigo des autres, tu sais. Annonça la jeune fille, les mains sur les hanches. »

Le jeune homme brun sortit la tête du réfrigérateur et lui lança un sourire plein de dents blanches suivit d'un rire propre à lui même. Il se redressa sur ses jambes, un morceau de viande dans la bouche et s'approcha de Alice.

« Tu dois être Alice, pas vrai ? Nami m'a parlé de toi ! Je suis Monkey D Luffy ! Celui qui deviendra le Roi des Pirates !

-Je sais qui tu es Luffy. S'enquit la blonde en souriant. Mais maintenant, il va falloir que tu restes discret jusqu'à ce qu'on parte, d'accord ? »

Le pirate au chapeau de paille hocha frénétiquement la tête en finissant son repas et retourna dans la chambre après que Alice ait rangé le désordre qu'il avait mit en sortant tout du frigo. La jeune fille le rejoint quelques minutes après et attrapa son téléphone que Luffy regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

-Eh bien, c'est l'équivalent de vos Den Den Mushi. On appelle ça un téléphone.

-Wow ! C'est génial ! S'exclama-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Ne parle pas trop fort ! Il ne faudrait pas réveiller Jo-

-Alice ? Tu es debout ? Lui demanda Joëlle de l'autre côté de la porte. »

La blonde soupira. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait éviter. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle fasse sortir Luffy discrètement et qu'elle invente deux excuses : une pour le frigo dévalisé et une pour le fait que Kidd ne soit plus présent à ses côtés. Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse tandis qu'elle répondait à la femme.

« Oui, je suis réveillée !  
-Très bien, si tu me cherches, je suis dans le salon ! Annonça-t-elle. »

Alice attendit que les bruits de pas se soient éloignés de la chambre d'ami pour se tourner vers Luffy.

« Écoute, il ne faut pas que Joëlle te voit. Sinon, elle va avoir des doutes. Par chance, la fenêtre donne sur une rue qui n'est pas trop empruntée. Tu vas descendre par là et ne pas bouger, d'accord ? Je te rejoins ensuite.

-Ok ! »

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et sauta par la fenêtre ouverte pour atterrir au sol quelque mètres plus bas. Il signala à la jeune fille que tout était au point et celle-ci sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle vit Joëlle revenir de la cuisine, une mine contrariée sur le visage.

« Mon frigo a été dévalisé, dit-elle en tournant son regard vers Alice. Tient, où se trouve ton ami ?

-Je ne sais pas, mentit la jeune fille. Il était avec moi hier soir et lorsque je me suis réveillée ce matin, il avait disparut. Je pensais pouvoir lui faire confiance, je me suis trompée on dirait.

-Oui, en effet ! Joëlle soupira.

-Je suis désolée, tient avec ça tu pourras racheter ce qu'il a volé. »

La jeune fille lui tendit un peu d'argent que la femme accepta avec plaisir. Puis, Alice enfila ses chaussures.

« Tu pars déjà ?

-Oui, je dois prévenir ma mère que je suis sortit de l'hôpital. Et puis, j'ai des choses à faire. À bientôt, et merci encore. »

Alice quitta l'appartement et sortit par l'arrière de l'immeuble où l'attendait Luffy. Lorsqu'il vit arriver la blonde, il se leva d'un bond en souriant, tenant son chapeau pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

« Et maintenant ?

-Nous allons retourner chez moi. Dit la jeune fille en commençant à marcher. Je dois rassurer ma mère.

-D'accord ! Et après, on pourra aller à l'aventure ?!

-Oui, si tu veux.

-Super ! S'exclama Luffy en suivant la blonde. »

Lorsque Alice entra chez elle, sa mère lui sauta dessus. Elle avait demandé au garçon élastique de passer par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour éviter que la femme ne le voit. Par moment, la jeune fille s'en voulait un peu de cacher un aussi grand secret à sa mère, mais elle se disait que moins les gens étaient au courant, mieux ça valait pour elle et pour les personnages qui venaient dans son monde.

« Comment tu te sens ma chérie ? Demanda la mère de la blonde en la serrant contre elle.

-Beaucoup mieux, Maman, ne t'en fait pas.

-Tant mieux. Je suis soulagée que tu sois sortit plus tôt. Mais il va falloir que je retourne travailler. Tu penses pouvoir te débrouiller toute seule ?

-Bien sur. »

La femme sourit à sa fille avant de prendre ses affaires et de sortir de la maison. Lorsque la jeune fille n'entendit plus le moteur de la voiture, elle monta les marches et rejoignit Luffy qui était assit en tailleur sur la moquette de sa chambre. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et se rendit compte que le jeune homme fixait la figurine géante que Alice avait dans sa chambre et qui représentait son frère, Ace.

« Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. Constata Luffy d'une petite voix triste.

-Oui, c'est le cas.

-Cette statue est très représentative. Il était vraiment comme ça, à l'époque où il était encore en vie. Il avait toujours ce sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-C'était quelqu'un de bien.

-Hum... Acquiesça le jeune homme. »

C'est alors que la jeune fille se souvint. Elle avait promis quelque chose à Ace. Une promesse qu'elle avait faillit oublié. La blonde s'assit près du jeune homme au chapeau de paille et ouvrit la bouche.

« Tu sais, je l'ai rencontré. Il est venu ici lui aussi. Ça a été une des meilleures journées de ma vie, je pense. Avant de partir, Ace m'a demandé de te transmettre un message. « Dit lui que je suis désolé pour tout, que je le remercie de m'avoir aimé jusqu'au bout et même encore maintenant et surtout que je l'aime de tout mon cœur. », voilà ce qu'il voulait que je te dise. »

Luffy tourna la tête vers Alice et la jeune fille vit des larmes perler de ses yeux sombres. Cette vue rendit la blonde triste et elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher d'elle et le prit dans ses bras.

« Il ne méritait pas ça. Dit Luffy d'une voix cassé.

-Oui, je sais. Mais Ace a vécu une vie sans regret, c'est le plus important. Et n'oublie jamais qu'il continue de vivre en toi. Personne ne meurt jamais vraiment à moins qu'on ne les oublie. »

Alice renifla. Sa mère n'avait cessé de lui dire ça lorsque son père était mort. Lorsque la jeune fille avait 8 ans, l'homme avait attrapé un cancer très grave dont il avait succombé plusieurs mois après. La jeune blonde n'en avait que très peu de souvenir. Elle se rappelait qu'il était plutôt grand, avec des cheveux et des yeux noirs et un grand sourire aux lèvres. D'après sa mère, il avait toujours été un homme juste, gentil, attentionné et affectueux. La femme avait eut beaucoup de mal lorsqu'il était décédé et avait gardé toutes ses affaires dans un grand placard à l'étage. Alors bien sûr, si elle disait ça à Luffy, c'était en connaissance de cause. Elle comprenait mieux que quiconque ce que ça faisait de perdre un membre de sa famille et même si elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son père que le jeune homme l'était avec son frère, elle savait se qu'il pouvait ressentir. Alors elle le laissa sangloter doucement contre son épaule, sans le juger ou lui faire un quelconque reproche. Malgré toutes les années qui s'étaient écoulées entre la mort de son frère et maintenant, Luffy perdait ses moyens lorsqu'il était seul et parfois, il en arrivait même à pleurer encore, même après tout ce temps. Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait la solitude, bien au contraire. Il préférait largement être entouré de gens qui le faisait rire et sourire. Lorsqu'il se trouvait seul, sans ses amis, il ruminait dans son coin et repensait aux mauvaises choses qui lui étaient arrivées dans sa vie. Alors à ce moment là, il était content d'être en compagnie de Alice qui lui frottait affectueusement le bras, comme une sœur l'aurait fait avec son petit frère. La jeune fille blonde se leva, l'entraînant avec elle et lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Allez viens, commença-t-elle en serrant ses mains dans les siennes. Partons à l'aventure ! »

Luffy avait très vite retrouvé sa joie de vivre habituelle lorsque Alice avait décidé de l'emmener en exploration. Ils avaient pris le bus et s'étaient dirigés vers le bout de la ville, là où les montagnes commençaient et où les forêts de chênes se transformaient en immenses forêts de sapins. La jeune fille ne connaissait pas bien ces forêts là et c'était dit que ce serait amusant si elle les découvrait avec son nouvel ami. L'après-midi commençait lorsqu'ils atteignirent la lisière du bois après plusieurs minutes de marche depuis l'arrêt de bus. Alice sourit et tous deux entrèrent dans l'épaisse forêt. Tandis que la jeune fille marchait tranquillement au sol, Luffy se balançait dans les arbres, suivant la blonde juste au dessus d'elle. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à un carrefour et le jeune homme rejoignit la blonde.

« De quel côté va-t-on ? Demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

-Droite ! »

Le pirate commença à courir sur le chemin, suivit de Alice qui riait à pleins poumons. Elle ne c'était jamais sentit aussi bien. La jeune fille avait la sensation que toutes les douleurs, tous les tracas et toutes les peurs s'évanouissaient lorsqu'elle se trouvait aux côtés du garçon au chapeau de paille. Il émanait de lui une tel joie de vivre, que toute personne triste aurait immédiatement oublié ses soucis à son contact. Bien évidemment, Luffy était quelqu'un de gentil mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que c'était si apaisant de vivre avec lui. Souriante, la demoiselle regardait son ami essayer de grimper à un sapin très haut et lâcher prise malencontreusement pour finir sa chute plus bas, dans l'herbe.

« Tout va bien, Luffy ? Demanda Alice en riant doucement.

-Oui ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se releva en tenant son chapeau, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Les deux amis continuèrent de marcher sur le sentier qui devenait de plus en plus pentu. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant un mur de pierre. Le chemin continuait sur le côté mais Alice avait une meilleure idée.

« Et si nous grimpions ? Proposa-t-elle. Ce serait beaucoup plus drôle que de continuer à marcher !

-Oui ! J'y vais le premier ! »

Le bras en caoutchouc de Luffy s'étira jusqu'en au et lorsqu'il fut bien accroché, il se propulsa jusqu'au sommet du mur. La jeune blonde le regarda faire avec admiration et s'affaira à grimper aussi avec beaucoup plus de difficulté puisqu'elle ne possédait pas un fruit du démon qui lui permettait de s'étirer. Le mur faisait bien plusieurs mètres de hauteur ce qui n'effraya pas le moins du monde Alice, qui aimait beaucoup faire de l'escalade. Agilement, elle grimpa tout le long et lorsqu'elle arriva en haut, Luffy l'applaudit. La jeune fille fit une petite révérence et s'apprêta à avancer quand un craquement sourd la stoppa net. La seconde d'après, elle sentit les pierres sous ses pieds se dérober et son corps tomber dans le vide. Luffy réagit aussitôt et enroula son bras autour d'elle avant de stopper sa chute à seulement quelques centimètres du sol. Le souffle court, la jeune fille releva les yeux vers son sauveur.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda Luffy, une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Je... Je crois bien, oui. Bredouilla la blonde tandis qu'il la remontait jusqu'à lui. »

Lorsqu'elle posa les pieds à terre, Alice soupira de soulagement. Cette chute aurait pu lui être fatale. Mais, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, récemment, plusieurs situations l'auraient mené à sa perte si elle n'avait pas toujours été sauvé par quelqu'un. La plus récente avait été sa blessure infligée par Kidd la veille. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle y repensait, comment avait-il réussi à la blesser ? Habituellement, une sorte de bouclier la protégeait des attaques des personnages, les empêchant de lui faire du mal. Mais à ce moment là, dans la forêt, le couteau du pirate avait bien traversé la chaire de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas le seul moment où elle avait faillit mourir, d'autres événements lui apparaissaient à l'esprit mais elle préféra éloigner d'elle toutes ces pensées négatives. Son attention se porta sur Luffy qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien ! Continuons. »

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le sommet de la montagne, le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher. Ils regardèrent l'horizon pendant un moment avant de faire demi-tour pour rentrer. Tandis qu'ils marchaient sur le chemin du retour, Alice se stoppa lorsqu'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien atteint ses oreilles.

« On dirait que ma petite farce n'a pas suffit pour te tuer !

-Encore toi ! S'exclama la jeune fille en regardant autour d'elle.

-Oui, encore moi oui ! »

Luffy, qui marchait devant la blonde, se tourna vers elle en l'entendant parler et fronça les sourcil.

« Qui est là ? La demoiselle le regarda, bouche bée.

-Tu peux l'entendre ? Je veux dire, tu arrives à entendre la petite fille ?

-Oui, mais je ne la vois pas. Où est-elle ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? C'est elle qui a fait en sorte que tu tombes tout à l'heure ?

-Que c'est amusant ! S'exclama l'enfant en apparaissant devant les deux jeunes gens. »

La petite fille au cheveux noirs abordait toujours la même expression doucereuse. Elle gardait son regard fixé sur le jeune homme qui semblait l' à Alice, elle était très surprise. Luffy parvenait à voir et à entendre l'enfant ce que personne d'autre n'avait réussi à faire jusqu'à présent. Bon il était aussi vrai que personne n'avait vraiment été présent lorsque la jeune fille avait vu ces apparitions. Le garçon au chapeau de paille regardait l'enfant avec une mine sérieuse sur le visage.

« C'est toi qui a fait du mal à Alice ?  
-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda la petite fille, ignorant complètement sa question.

-Je suis Monkey D Luffy ! Celui qui deviendra le Roi des Pirates ! Et toi qui es-tu ?

-Je suis elle. Elle pointa Alice du doigt. Mais là n'est pas la question. Je suis étonnée que tu arrives à me voir et à m'entendre.

-Je ne devrais pas ?

-Eh bien, normalement, non. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Quoi que maintenant que j'y pense, tu as un rapport avec _lui_.

-De qui parles-tu ? Demanda Alice en haussant un sourcil.

-Ce type là ! Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi il ressemble mais il est insupportable ! Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas être blessé par les personnages qui tombaient dans ce monde ou encore comment ta dernière blessure a cicatrisé aussi rapidement ou encore pourquoi tu n'es pas morte lorsque j'ai essayé de te tuer moi-même ? Eh bien tout simplement parce que tu as un ange gardien, Alice. Cet idiot veille sur toi et m'empêche de te faire du mal directement alors je dois bien trouver d'autres moyens. Mais à chaque fois, il faut que l'un de ces stupides pirates ou je ne sais qui d'autre te vienne en aide ! Crois moi, Alice, si ils n'étaient pas là, tu serais morte depuis le premier jour. »

La petite fille s'était approchée et son visage se tordait dans une grimace effrayante si bien que Alice avait reculé instinctivement et Luffy avait passé un bras devant elle en signe de protection.

« Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à Alice ! S'exclama-t-il, son visage caché derrière son chapeau de paille.

-De toute façon, je finirai bien par la tuer un jour ou l'autre. Mais ça serait bien si c'était maintenant ou demain... Enfin, dans un futur très proche ! En attendant, je vais vous laisser finir votre petite promenade, en espérant qu'il ne vous arrivera rien... »

Et l'enfant disparut avec un rire étrange qui donna des frissons à Alice.

Toute cette histoire devenait e plus en plus étrange pour la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. En réalité, elle commençait à avoir peur. Si elle avait bien tout compris, quelqu'un la protégeait et empêchait la petite fille brune de lui faire du mal. Mais qui était cette personne ? Déjà, elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait d'un homme puisque l'enfant avait parlé « d'un idiot » et de « ce type ». C'était bien sûr un détail, mais la jeune fille avait toujours su retenir ce genre de chose. Tandis qu'elle marchait sur le chemin du retour avec Luffy, à l'affût du moindre signe suspect, elle pensa qu'il faudrait qu'elle parle de toute cette histoire avec Camille afin de mettre certains points au clair. Alice releva la tête, sortant de ses pensées et remarqua que le soleil se couchait et que la forêt devenait de plus en plus sombre. La blonde sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Vu l'heure et la longueur qu'ils leur restaient à parcourir, elle voulait envoyer un message à sa mère pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Mais le réseau ne passait pas et le message refusait de s'envoyer.

« C'est pas vrai ! Quand on en a besoin, il n'y a jamais de réseau ! Saleté de téléphone ! »

Tandis que la jeune fille se battait avec son appareil, Luffy regardait le bois autour d'eux qui semblait s'assombrir à vu d'œil. Un bruit de feuillage l'interpella et il se mit immédiatement en position de combat. Il s'attendait à voir débarquer un horrible monstre mais ce fut un mignon petit écureuil qui sortit des buissons. Le garçon au chapeau de paille soupira doucement en se détendant. De son côté, Alice, le téléphone en l'air, tentait désespérément de capter quelque chose quand un grognement la stoppa dans ses mouvements. Elle baissa les yeux et vit deux orbes scintiller dans la pénombre et deux rangées de dents acérées. Elle recula doucement.

« L-L-Luffy... Bredouilla-t-elle en tremblant. Je crois que nous avons un problème... »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et s'approcha un peu pour mieux voir. C'est alors qu'une bête plus grosse qu'un chien sortit de derrière un buisson. Et elle n'était pas seule, malheureusement. Une dizaine de ses semblables s'approchèrent des deux jeunes gens. Ils avaient l'air menaçant.

« Des loups ! S'écria Alice. Nous devons partir Luffy !

-Je vais essayer de les retenir ! Toi va te mettre à l'abri ! »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et partit en courant dans une direction totalement au hasard.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir courut pendant une heure entière. La jeune fille s'arrêta pour souffler, son téléphone lui éclairant le chemin. Elle le sentit vibrer dans ses mains et sourit, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un message mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle le vit s'éteindre.

« Non, non, non! Rallume toi ! C'est pas vrai... »

Elle rangea l'appareil dans sa poche et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'y voyait strictement rien à cause de la nuit qui venait de tomber sur l'immense forêt de sapin. La pauvre n'avait plus rien pour s'éclairer, pas même une petite lampe-torche, elle était seule et ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Alice déglutit, pourquoi tout ça lui arrivait à elle ? Le silence pesant qui l'entourait commençait à la faire paniquer. Elle marcha entre les arbres et trébucha sur une racine, finissant la tête dans l'herbe. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Jamais, de toute sa vie, elle ne s'était sentit aussi seule. Là, tout de suite, elle n'espérait qu'une chose, que Luffy apparaisse devant elle et la sorte d'ici d'un coup de Gum Gum Rocket. Elle ferma les yeux en s'asseyant contre un tronc, les genoux repliés contre elle. C'est alors qu'une voix douce parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. La jeune fille blonde releva la tête doucement et une petite boule de lumière, comme une luciole, voleta autour de sa tête avant de commencer à s'éloigner doucement.

« Viens... Je vais te guider... »

Alice reconnut la voix qui lui murmurait de la suivre. Elle avait entendu la même la veille lorsqu'elle cherchait Kidd dans toute la ville. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, elle se hissa sur ses jambes et se mit à suivre la lumière à travers la forêt. Quelques minutes plus tard, la boule lumineuse s'arrêta devant une petite grotte.

« Reste ici et attend... »

Alice déglutit et s'assit sur le sol dur en pierre avant de regarder la lumière s'éloigner, la laissant dans le noir complet. Elle ferma les yeux de nouveau et sans s'en rendre compte, s'endormit contre la paroi.

« Alice... Alice ! Réveille-toi ! »

La blonde ouvrit les yeux et les frotta puis leva la tête. Luffy se tenait à côté d'elle, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et lui sauta au cou.

« Luffy ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai eu peur !

-Je ne t'aurais pas retrouvé si cette petite luciole n'était pas venu me chercher pour me conduire ici ! S'exclama le garçon au chapeau de paille.

-C'est également elle qui m'a amené ici et m'a demandé d'attendre. Bon, maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble, nous devrions dormir. Tu vas certainement bientôt retourner dans ton monde et personnellement je préfère me préparer pour ma journée de demain. Qui sait sur qui je vais tomber ! »

Luffy rit aux éclats et se coucha près d'elle avant de s'endormir dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent. Alice, elle, se posait des questions sur cette mystérieuse lumière. Encore une énigme qu'elle allait devoir résoudre.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Et voilà le chapitre 13! :D  
J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!  
Pleins de kiss et enjoy :3**

 _ **Chapitre 13 : Le noble qui n'en était plus un**_

Le lendemain, le soleil matinal illumina la grotte dans laquelle Alice était couchée. Il était relativement tôt lorsque le jeune homme à ses côtés ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa et regarda la jeune fille en se frottant les yeux. Il posa une main sur le bras de la blonde et entreprit de la réveiller en la secouant doucement. Elle ouvrit un œil et la tête blonde du jeune homme entra dans son champs de vision.

« On se lève Alice. Dit-il avec douceur. »

La jeune fille se redressa en baillant et ses yeux durent s'habituer à la luminosité avant qu'elle ne puisse voir qui se trouvait avec elle. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle se retrouva face à face avec Sabo, le second de l'armée Révolutionnaire qui était également le frère de Ace et Luffy. En le voyant, une pensée traversa la blonde. Elle se demanda si c'était un pur hasard qu'il soit le suivant après son plus jeune frère ou si tout ceci était véritablement fait exprès. Pas que ça la dérangeait, au contraire, elle préférait de loin Sabo à n'importe quel autre personnage en guise de guide pour sortir de cette forêt. Le blond regarda la grotte rapidement puis se tourna vers Alice.

« Il me semble que ce n'est pas un endroit normal pour dormir. Rit le jeune homme blond. Que faisons-nous ici ?

-Luffy et moi, nous nous sommes perdus hier en explorant cette forêt.

-Oh, alors comme ça, tu étais avec Luffy ? Je vois pourquoi tu t'es perdue. Il a du foncer tête baissée n'importe où !  
-Pas vraiment, c'est moi qui ai foncé tête baissée n'importe où. Dit Alice en souriant un peu. »

Sabo rigola doucement puis mit son chapeau sur sa tête.

« Bon allez, viens. Nous devons sortir d'ici ! S'exclama-t-il en commençant à quitter la grotte. »

La jeune fille le suivit et resta près de lui tandis qu'il inspectait les environs pour retrouver le chemin. Mais autour de lui ne se dressaient que des arbres immense et touffus. Le blond se gratta la tête et entreprit de grimper à un arbre. Alice le regardait faire d'en bas, elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée.

« Sabo, tu devrais faire attention. Le conseilla-t-elle depuis le sol.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis prudent, promis ! »

Il atteignit rapidement le sommet du sapin et regarda l'horizon. Un minuscule point apparut au loin. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de la ville. Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment avaient-ils fait pour s'éloigner autant ? D'accord, Luffy n'avait pas le meilleur sens de la direction possible et Alice n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir non plus, mais de là à se retrouver aussi loin. Il rit redescendit rapidement de l'arbre et épousseta son pantalon avant de sourire à la jeune fille.

« Nous n'avons qu'à continuer par là, il pointa une direction entre les sapins. Et nous atteindrons la ville !

-Super ! C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Ils commencèrent à marcher vers l'endroit qu'avait indiqué Sabo.

-Au fait, je voulais te demander, que s'est-il passé pour que Luffy et toi vous vous éloigniez autant de la sortie ? »

Alice lui raconta alors en détail ce qui leurs étaient arrivés la veille. La jeune fille parla de leur promenade, de sa chute et comment son frère l'avait sauvé ainsi que l'attaque des loups dans l'après-midi. Elle évoqua également de la petite fille qui lui apparaissait sans cesse et des nombreux accidents qui lui auraient coûtés la vie si elle avait été seule. Le jeune homme blond l'écoutait sans broncher, fronçant les sourcils de temps à autre, assimilant chaque fait que la jeune fille lui disait. Il reprit la parole lorsqu'elle eut finit son récit.

« Donc, si je comprend bien, cette enfant dit être toi et essaie de te tuer ?

-Exactement.

-C'est un peu étrange. Et puis, si elle est normalement dans ton esprit, pourquoi est-ce que Luffy a été capable de la voir ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle avait l'air surprise également. Et puis, elle lui a dit qu'il avait un rapport avec une certaine personne et que c'est cette même personne qui me protège contre les blessures que vous pourriez me faire.

-Ce qui veut dire que jusque là, aucun de nous n'a réussi à te faire du mal, c'est bien ça ?

-Une seule personne y est parvenu. Il s'appelle Eustass Kidd. C'était il y a deux jours.

-Ton histoire ne tient pas debout, Alice. Si quelqu'un te protège, comment ce fait-il que ce type ai réussi à te faire du mal ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Elle n'en savait pas plus sur cette histoire que Sabo qui continuait pourtant de réfléchir, espérant trouver une réponse plausible à la question. Ils continuèrent de marcher une bonne partie de la matinée, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour faire une pause. Vers midi, ils atteignirent enfin le sentier. Alice poussa un long soupire de soulagement. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait sur le bon chemin, ses craintes s'étaient un peu dissipées. Ils décidèrent de se poser un moment pour manger. Heureusement, la jeune fille possédait des vivres dans son sac la veille, elle avait prit un paquet de gâteau qu'elle avait réussi à cacher à Luffy pour éviter qu'il ne les dévore. Les deux blonds mangèrent un peu, reprenant des forces. Puis, ils reprirent leur marche sur le chemin de terre. Le soleil tapait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que l'après-midi avançait et ils se rapprochaient de la sortie de la forêt. Alice buvait une gorgée d'eau lorsqu'une idée lui vint en tête. Bien sûr, c'était une idée complètement folle et insensée mais peut-être, qui sait, pouvait-elle l'aider à en savoir plus sur l'enfant et son mystérieux protecteur.

« Sabo, penses-tu que je pourrais essayer de rentrer en contact avec cette gamine pour qu'elle me donne certaines réponses ?

-Eh bien, avec ce que tu m'as raconté sur elle, je ne pense pas que ça serait une très bonne idée. Elle pourrait en profiter et s'en servir contre toi. »  
Le jeune homme avait raison, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Pourtant, la blonde était certaine qu'elle pourrait en apprendre beaucoup si elle s'y risquait. Mais pour le moment, elle préférait ne rien tenter.

« Oui, tu as raison. Dit-elle après un petit moment.

-Je pense aussi que tu devrais éviter de te retrouver seule. C'est sûrement dans ces moments là que tu es le plus vulnérables. »

Alice sembla soudain se perdre dans ses pensées. Comment pouvait-elle se retrouver seule puisqu'elle devait toujours s'occuper de quelqu'un ? Et puis il y avait aussi Camille avec qui elle passait la plupart de son temps (elle nota d'ailleurs dans un coin de sa tête de passer la voir lorsqu'elle serait sortit d'ici). Donc aucun risque qu'elle se retrouve seule ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Sauf peut-être...

« Il y a un moment où je me retrouve vraiment toute seule. Annonça-t-elle. »  
Sabo prit alors un air sérieux et inquiet. Si il y avait vraiment un moment où la jeune fille n'avait personne avec elle, il était certain que la petite fille essayerait de frapper à ce moment précis. Dans ce cas, il fallait absolument que Alice soit protégée.

« Quand te retrouves-tu vraiment seule ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il y a une heure, très tard dans la nuit. De minuit à 1h du matin, je me retrouve seule. Il semblerai que vous n'apparaissiez qu'à partir de 1h. L'heure d'avant, je n'ai personne avec moi, mais habituellement je suis endormie puisque c'est pendant la nuit.  
-Est-ce qu'elle a déjà essayé de te faire du mal pendant cette heure ?

-Non, jamais. Mais maintenant, peut-être qu'elle va essayer.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Sabo, soucieux.  
-Eh bien, elle vit dans ma tête, non ? Alors elle doit être au courant maintenant. »  
Le blond réfléchit un moment puis regarda Alice.

« Comment se fait-il que tu saches que pendant une heure tu es seule ?

-Un jour, je me suis réveillée en pleine nuit. Il était minuit passé et je me suis rendue compte que personne ne se trouvait avec moi. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, cette nuit là, j'ai entendu des pleures de bébé, comme une sorte d'hallucination. »

La jeune fille venait de se souvenir. Elle était descendu dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau quand un bruit avait attiré son attention. Au final, elle avait pensé que tout ça n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Cette histoire s'était déroulée bien avant que la petite fille n'apparaisse pour la première fois. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il lui était arrivée d'avoir d'autre apparitions que celle de l'enfant. Il y avait ce visage dans le miroir de la galerie des glaces lorsqu'elle était sortit avec Bartolomeo, ou encore les voix étranges qui lui étaient parvenu dans la forêt quand elle cherchait Zoro. Depuis le temps, elle avait laissé de côté tous ces indices mais avec ce qui lui arrivait récemment, elle décida de les garder dans un coin de sa tête. Alice était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Sabo et elle étaient enfin sortis de la forêt.

« Et voilà ! S'exclama le jeune homme, les mains sur les hanches. »

Le téléphone de la blonde se mit alors à vibrer comme jamais. Elle venait de recevoir un tas de messages provenant de sa mère, qui devait s'être inquiétée de ne pas la voir rentrer à la maison, mais aussi de Camille qui lui disait qu'elle était sortit de l'hôpital et qu'elle pouvait passer chez elle si elle le souhaitait. La jeune blonde s'empressa d'envoyer un message à sa mère pour la rassurer puis se tourna vers Sabo.

« Je dois passer chez ma meilleure amie pour voir comment elle va.

-Très bien, allons-y alors. »

Lorsque le bus s'arrêta devant chez Camille, les deux blonds descendirent et Alice alla sonner à la porte. La jeune fille brune ouvrit et sourit lorsqu'elle vit son amie.

« Alice ! Elle lui sauta au cou et la serra de toutes ses forces. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, et toi comment vas-tu ?

-Mieux que jamais maintenant que tu es là ! Je suis sûre que tu as pleins de choses à me raconter !  
-Oh ça oui. »

Camille se poussa pour laisser entrer son amie puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Sabo. Celui-ci s'inclina en retirant son haut de forme bleu et sourit.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Sabo et je suis un ami de Alice !

-Oui, oui ! Entre, fais comme chez toi ! S'exclama la brunette en souriant. »

Il s'exécuta et posa son chapeau dans l'entrée de la maison avant de suivre la blonde à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'ils furent installé dans la chambre de la jeune fille, Alice raconta, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ce que Camille avait manqué la veille et la journée d'avant. Elle n'en manqua pas une miette et lorsque son amie eut finit son récit, elle se mit à réfléchir. Alice savait que ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Malgré son caractère à prendre tout à la légère, Camille savait parfois se montrer très intelligente et sérieuse. Et dans les moment où elle réfléchissait vraiment, Alice se doutait qu'elle se creusait la tête pour trouver une explication logique à toute cette histoire.

« C'est vrai que c'est un peu étrange. Dit-elle après quelques minutes de réflexion. J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas comment Kidd aurait pu passer la « barrière protectrice » que tu as autour de toi. Quand à cette gamine, tu devrais vraiment faire attention. Rappelle toi la première fois, elle a faillit te tuer. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu sais comment tu as fait pour revenir ?

-Pas du tout. Répondit la jeune blonde en secouant la tête.

-Pour ce qui est du fait de rester seule pendant une heure en pleine nuit, tu n'as qu'à venir dormir ici le temps que la malédiction soit terminée !

-Voyons Camille, je ne sais même pas jusqu'à quand elle va durer. Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

La brune gonfla les joues en croisant les bras, mécontente de la réponse de son amie. Sabo regardait les deux jeunes filles tout en réfléchissant. Il essayait toute les possibilités dans sa tête mais aucune de semblait vouloir correspondre.

« Si nous reprenons depuis le début... Alice, il y a quelqu'un qui te protège de toutes les blessures ou maux extérieurs à ce monde. La jeune fille hocha la tête frénétiquement. Bien, et donc, tu nous a dit que cette petite fille était apparut un jour et avait essayé de te tuer, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, elle a quasiment réussi mais je suis revenue un peu après. Expliqua Alice.

-D'accord, ensuite, le jour suivant, un de nous arrive à te blesser. Sachant que la « barrière » te protège des menaces qui ne proviennent pas de TON monde et que cette petite fille n'arrive pas à te faire de mal directement, comme elle l'a laisser entendre...

-Ça signifie que cette gamine ne vient pas de notre monde, tout comme les personnages et que cette « barrière » te protège également d'elle. Finit Camille.

-Mais comment expliquez-vous le fait qu'elle ai presque réussi à me tuer ?

-Et si elle avait brisé la protection et s'était installée dans ton esprit ?

-Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle n'est pas apparut avant un moment précis.

-Attendez un peu, vous êtes en train de me dire qu'une enfant serait parvenue à franchir un mur protecteur que même le plus fort des pirates ne pourrait pas passer ?

-Après ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, Alice. Répliqua Sabo en fixant le plafond de la chambre. Mais elle n'est pas à écarter. »

Camille ayant beaucoup insisté, durant le reste de l'après-midi, pour que Sabo et Alice restent dormir, la blonde avait finit par craquer et avait prévenu sa mère pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas une fois de plus. En fin d'après-midi, les trois amis se posèrent sur le canapé et allumèrent la télévision pour regarder un film. Alice avait insisté pour montrer à Sabo le premier film de _Harry Potter_ et l'autre jeune fille avait approuver. Ils avaient donc regardé tous les trois le premier, puis le second et même la troisième film. Minuit approchait de plus en plus et personne ne dormait dans la maison. Camille avait informé ses amis que son frère n'était pas présent ce soir là parce qu'il dormait lui même chez quelqu'un. Elle soupçonnait même que ce soit sa petite amie. Lorsque minuit moins le quart approcha, les deux jeunes filles décidèrent, d'un commun accord, de rester encore un peu pour dire au revoir à Sabo. Le jeune homme avait récupéré son haut de forme et l'avait reposé sur sa tête, attendant l'heure de partir. Finalement, minuit sonna et le révolutionnaire blond disparut en faisant signe aux deux filles. Ensuite, elles se couchèrent et tandis que Alice regardait le plafond, Camille se pencha sur elle depuis son lit.

« Le prochain ne viendra pas avant 1h du matin, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, mais nous devrions dormir. Personnellement, je suis fatiguée, je ne tiendrais pas encore une heure.

-Tu as raison ! Bonne nuit, Alice !  
-Bonne nuit, Cam '. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la brune dormait à poings fermés. Alice avait les yeux fermés mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Trop de questions se bousculaient encore dans sa tête. Elle parvint tout de même à s'endormir après plusieurs minutes de réflexion qui ne la menèrent à rien.

Camille se réveilla en grognant lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de sa porte qui s'ouvrait. Encore à moitié endormit, elle regarda l'heure qu'affichait son réveil. Qui pouvait bien entrer dans sa chambre à 2h du matin ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, prête à réprimander celui ou celle qui venait d'entrer. Sauf qu'à la place, elle ne dit rien et fixa Alice qui sortait de la chambre d'un pas lent, comme quelqu'un qui faisait une crise de somnambulisme. Elle se leva à son tour, prenant soin de ne pas écraser la masse endormit sur le matelas à la place de son amie et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle aperçut la blonde descendre les escaliers pour entrer dans le salon et la suivit. Elle la vit ouvrir la porte d'entrer et se glisser à l'extérieur de la maison. Un vent de panique la submergea. Qu'allait-elle faire dehors à cette heure là ? Depuis quand était-elle somnambule ? Camille imagina alors les pire scénarios dans sa tête. Soudain, elle fut frappée d'un révélation. L'image qui venait d'apparaître dans son esprit était tellement horrible qu'elle réprima un frisson d'effroi et se hâta de remonter les escaliers pour aller réveiller la personne qui se trouvait toujours endormie à l'étage.

Pendant ce temps là, Alice continuait de marcher dans la rue à la manière d'un zombie. Elle passa devant chez elle, devant le café de Joëlle, puis elle arriva sur l'un des gros chantiers de la ville. L'endroit était rempli de brique, de poutre en fer et autres matériaux nécessaire à la construction de bâtiment. Un peu plus loin, un fond du terrain, il y avait une pente qui se finissait plusieurs mètres en bas, comme une sorte de ravin. Bien sûr, l'endroit était interdit au public puisqu'il était très dangereux. La jeune fille blonde se hissa sur l'échelle de la grue et grimpa tout en haut. Elle avança doucement et se retrouva bientôt au bord, à plusieurs mètres au dessus du vide. Et là, Alice ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait jusque là, fermés. Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis en bas et un cri de terreur s'échappa de ses lèvres. La blonde passa ses bras autour de la grue et s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et n'osait plus bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Que faisait-elle ici ? Comment s'y était-elle retrouvé ? Elle n'osait même pas appeler à l'aide tellement elle était pétrifiée. Elle essaya de faire un pas pour retourner à l'échelle mais le vide en dessous d'elle l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Alice déglutit.

« Alors, comment trouves-tu la vue ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

-Toi ! C'est toi qui m'a amené ici ?!

-Oui, bien sûr ! Comme tu dormais, c'était plutôt facile de contrôler ton corps. J'avais l'intention de t'envoyer faire une chute libre sans parachute.

-Tu es complètement folle...

-Non, mais j'en ai assez d'attendre. Moi aussi je veux vivre. Et tant que tu ne seras pas morte, ce ne sera pas possible. »

Alice regarda l'enfant avec une expression de terreur. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha un peu, la jeune fille fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre qui ne toucha aucune surface dure. Elle tomba en arrière et se rattrapa de justesse avec une main. La blonde avait de plus en plus peur et elle s'imaginait même mourir écrasée sur le sol. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle regarda la petite fille aux cheveux noirs qui la fixait d'un haut.

« Aide moi... La supplia Alice tandis que les larmes dévalaient ses yeux.

-Je suis désolée... Murmura l'enfant, dont le visage était devenu doux et innocent. Mais tu dois mourir aujourd'hui. »

Et à ces mots, Alice, qui n'avait plus de force, lâcha la grue et entama une longue chute dans le vide.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Voilà le chapitre 14!  
Au programme, de très grande révélation :D  
J'en profite pour vous dire que j'ai repris les cours et que, n'ayant pas énormément travaillé l'année dernière, je compte bien bosser dur cette année! Donc les chapitres seront certainement plus long à sortir mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue bien entendu cette fanfiction qui me tient beaucoup à cœur. :)  
En espérant que vous aimerez toujours autant la suite!  
En attendant, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre!  
Ciao~**

 _ **Chapitre 14 : Le marchand de sable**_

Alice se sentait tomber. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, elle allait s'écraser sur le sol plus bas. La jeune fille regardait la grue s'éloigner au fur et à mesure de sa chute. Elle ferma les yeux, résignée à mourir. Elle pensa alors que sa vie avait été bien courte et elle ne se s'était jamais douter que ce qu'elle aimait tant finirait par la tuer. Pour elle, si elle n'avait pas commencé à lire One Piece, tout ça ne serait sans doute pas arrivé. Elle aurait pourtant tellement aimer voir d'autres personnages, elle avait tant de chose à dire à certains. Dans sa check-list, elle avait noté de bien mener la vie dure à Akainu pour ce qu'il avait fait à Ace si jamais elle croisait sa route. Mais bizarrement, la jeune fille accepta son sort. Si il fallait qu'elle meurt aujourd'hui, alors soit. Oui, elle abandonnait beaucoup de monde, Camille, sa pauvre mère qui se retrouverait alors plus seule que jamais, Joëlle et elle n'avait pas encore rencontré l'amour de sa vie mais à quoi bon. Au moins, elle irait rejoindre son père au paradis. Alors que la jeune fille s'attendait à la douleur d'un quelconque impacte avec le sol, rien ne vint. A la place, elle se sentit soulevé puis atterrit en douceur sur le gravier, comme si quelque chose avait arrêté sa chute et rouvrit les yeux. Autour d'elle, s'étalaient des grains de sable. La jeune fille cligna des yeux.

« Du sable ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Alice leva les yeux, elle se trouvait sur le palier en dessous du chantier. Plus haut, Camille était penchée sur la barrière de sécurité et la regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Alice ! Est-ce que ça va ?!

-Je vais bien ! Quelque chose a amorti ma chute !

-Oui je sais ! C'est-

-C'est moi. »

La jeune fille tourna la tête. Un homme habillé de façon classe, un cigare dans la bouche et un crochet en or en guise de main gauche se tenait devant elle. Son visage dur était traversé d'un balafre impressionnante. La jeune fille le reconnut aussitôt, il s'agissait de Sir Crocodile. Cet homme était un pirate et un Shichibukai déchu de son titre suite aux événements de Marineford. Si au début de l'histoire, Alice le détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait à Alabasta et à Nefertari Vivi, elle le portait un peu plus en estime depuis qu'il avait aidé Luffy pendant la Guerre au Sommet. Sans lui, le jeune homme serait mort plus d'une fois. Et maintenant, il venait de lui sauver la vie, à elle aussi. L'homme la regarda et souffla un panache de fumée dans les airs.

« Tu as une dette envers moi, gamine.

-Je ne suis pas une gamine ! S'exclama Alice en se levant. Mais merci du coup de main. Sans ton aide, je serais morte.

-Sans aucun doute.

-Eh ! Vous deux en bas ! Vous voulez bien remonter ? Nous avons un problème ! »

En effet, les dires de Camille furent confirmés lorsque la blonde entendit les sirènes de police retentirent dans la ville. Les habitants des entourages avaient du entendre les cris de Alice et avaient contacté la police pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Crocodile remonta avec la jeune fille, retournant aux côtés de la jeune fille brune quand une dizaine de voiture les encerclèrent. La blonde se pinça les lèvres tandis que les agents de sécurité sortaient des véhicules en les braquant avec leurs armes. Le pirate fronça les sourcils puis lança un regard à la jeune fille, comme si il attendait son accord pour agir. La demoiselle pesa le pour et le contre. Fallait-il fuir et risquer d'être poursuivit ? Ou fallait-il se laisser faire et leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit ? Personne n'allait les croire et puis, l'apparence de Crocodile était assez suspect et même si les policiers relâchaient les deux jeunes filles, elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils en fasse de même avec l'homme-sable.. Un cruel dilemme s'installa dans la tête de la blonde. Elle devait choisir la solution qui permettrait à tout le monde de s'en sortir. Rapidement, elle cherchait une issue possible et ses yeux se posèrent sur des planches en bois qui se trouvaient suspendues dans les airs. Crocodile sembla suivre son regard et compris ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Là où elles étaient positionnées, il y avait peu de chance qu'elles touchent l'un des deux groupes. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de garder tout le monde parfaitement sauf mais l'homme se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire de folies. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver si, par malheur, l'un des policiers touchait Alice d'une balle et la tuait. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser ce genre de scénario arriver, il fallait la protéger. Il commença à faire tourner du sable dans sa main, attendant le signal de la jeune fille. Une légère bourrasque de vent fit virevolter les cheveux courts de la blonde tandis que le silence régnait.

« Maintenant ! Cria-t-elle en tournant les talons et en attrapant la main de Camille.  
-Sables ! »

Crocodile créa une tempête de sable et balaya les balles que les policier tiraient sur eux après que Alice ai crié. Puis, dû à la force de la tempête, la corde qui retenait les poutres au dessus du sol cédèrent et elles tombèrent entre les forces de l'ordre et le pirate. Celui-ci tourna les talons tandis que Alice et Camille, tirée par son amie, couraient vers la falaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'écria la brune avec terreur.

-Ne pose pas de question et saute !  
-Quoi ?! »

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse de Alice qu'elles se trouvaient déjà en pleine chute libre. Camille hurla. Elles tombèrent sur le sol en douceur lorsque Crocodile, qui avait sauté derrière elles, les arrêta grâce à ses pouvoirs. La blonde se leva rapidement et regarda les deux autres.

« Maintenant, on court ! S'exclama-t-elle en attrapant de nouveau la main de la brune pour la tirer avec elle. »

Ils disparurent tous les trois dans la nuit.

« C'est bon, ils ne nous suivent plus. Assura Alice en refermant la porte de la maison abandonnée dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée avec Camille et Crocodile. »

Ils avaient courut aussi vite que possible pour échapper à la police et maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'abri, la jeune fille brune avait enfin l'occasion de parler.

« Alice ! Tu es complètement folle ma parole ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que nous sommes en train de faire ?!

-Cam', du calme...

-Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! Cette fois s'en est trop ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?! Premièrement, tu aurais pu nous tuer ! Sauter d'une falaise, mais on aura tout vu ! Deuxièmement, ce que tu as fait est très grave ! Maintenant, les flics sont à notre recherche ! Tu ne te rends pas bien compte de ce que nous venons de faire !

-Ce n'est pas si grave que ça tout de même...

-« Pas si grave que ça » ?! Tu te fou de moi ?! Nous ne pouvons plus rentrer chez nous et tu trouves que ce n'est pas grave ?! Tu n'es pas saine d'esprit, Alice ! Je ne veux plus que tu m'entraîne dans tes conneries ! »

Camille croisa les bras et partit s'asseoir loin de son amie tandis que la jeune fille soupirait. Peut-être que son amie avait raison. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas très saine dans sa tête pour faire ce genre de chose dangereuse. Mais elle pouvait pas se permettre que Crocodile soit placé en garde à vue par la police. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la protéger après ce que la petite fille avait essayé de faire. Le pirate regardait les deux jeunes filles se faire la tête et soupira un peu en sortant de la maison. Alice s'endormit contre le mur et Camille, sur le sol en bois de la maison.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, les deux jeunes filles se réveillèrent. La brune ne voulait toujours pas adresser la parole à son amie, ce qui l'agaçait un peu. Elle se leva et regarda Crocodile qui fumait son cigare près de la fenêtre. La blonde décida de partir explorer la maison et entreprit de monter les escaliers qui grincèrent sous ses pieds. Lorsqu'elle eut disparut à l'étage, Camille souffla. Alice pouvait vraiment être une tête brûlée lorsqu'elle le voulait. C'est alors qu'un cri retentit à l'étage. Crocodile se leva immédiatement et monta suivit de la brune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Demanda l'homme au cigare.

-Le plancher à céder lorsque j'ai marché dessus. »

En effet, Alice avait le pied coincé dans une des lattes du sol. Le morceau de bois était brisé et la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à sortir. Camille et Crocodile s'approchèrent et retirèrent la latte qui bloquait la blonde. C'est alors qu'ils trouvèrent un livre en dessous du plancher. Alice fronça les sourcils en le voyant et le prit. On aurait dit un vieux journal. Il était poussiéreux et la couverture était abîmé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, à votre avis ? Interrogea Camille avec curiosité.

-Un journal intime, non ? Alice l'ouvrit à la première page. Il date de 1986 et appartenait à un certain Gregor Old.

-C'est qui ça ?

-Comme si je le savais. Mais ce nom me dit quelque chose.

-À moi aussi. Assura Crocodile en réfléchissant. »

Le jeune fille se leva, le journal dans ses mains. Soudain, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, le livre prit feu tout seul. Alice le lâcha en gémissant de douleur et la jeune fille se mit à souffler sur ses mains.

« Que s'est-il passé ?! S'exclama Camille en la regardant.

-Je ne sais pas ! Le journal s'est enflammé !

-Et je crois bien que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui est en feu. Intervint Crocodile en regardant derrière eux. »

Il avait raison. Le feu se propageait dans la maison à la vitesse de l'éclair et se rapprochait dangereusement du groupe. Ils commencèrent à courir et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée où le feu brûlait également.

« Que se passa-t-il ?! Demanda Camille en ouvrant la porte de la maison tandis que le bois s'écroulait sur eux.

-Aucune idée ! »

Les trois sortirent rapidement de la maison et se jetèrent à terre lorsque celle-ci explosa derrière eux. Alice fut la première à se relever. Elle fixa la bâtisse en flamme d'un air songeur. Pourquoi tout ceci était-il arrivé ? C'est alors qu'un rire familier résonna près d'elle. Elle baissa les yeux et aperçut la petite fille, assise dans l'herbe à côté ce qui la fit sursauter. L'enfant rit de nouveau en admirant la maison dont il ne restait quasiment rien.

« À croire qu'il ne voulait pas que vous fouiniez un peu trop. Minauda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-De qui est-ce que tu parles ?

-De ton très cher protecteur.

-Quoi ?! Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Alice avec précipitation.

-Eh bien, ce Gregor Old, c'est lui qui te permet de rester en vie. Expliqua la petite fille aux cheveux sombres. »

Alors comme ça, c'était lui qui avait mit le feu à la maison, afin d'empêcher Camille, Alice et Crocodile d'en savoir trop sur lui ? Mais pourquoi ? L'enfant se leva.  
« Dis moi ce que tu sais sur toute cette histoire ! Ordonna la jeune fille en pointant la gamine du doigt.

-Voyons voir, Gregor Old habitait ici il y a de cela plusieurs années avec sa femme et leur fils unique. Il est mort tragiquement des suites d'une maladie inconnue des médecins de l'époque. Encore maintenant, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un pourrait trouver un remède contre cette infection.

-Tu m'as l'air bien renseigné. Que sais-tu d'autre ?

-Mais je suis au courant de beaucoup d'autre chose. Laisse moi réfléchir... Par exemple, je peux te dire qui est la personne que tu as vu dans le miroir à la fête foraine ou encore pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rencontré avant un certain moment. »

Alice lança un regarda à Camille, qui se tenait derrière elle. La brune ne savait pas ce qu'elles disaient entre elles mais elle se doutait de ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle hocha la tête et la jeune fille blonde reposa son regard bleu sur l'enfant.

« Dis-moi tout...

-Pour le visage ce n'est pas très compliqué ! C'est tout simplement Gregor Old que tu as vu. Quand à l'autre point, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'une barrière protectrice a été placé autour de toi afin de limiter tous dégâts extérieur à ton monde, pas vrai ?

-En effet, et c'est donc ce Gregor machin qui l'a posé ?

-Exactement. Mais la menace n'est pas celle que tu crois. Si les personnages apparaissent dans ton monde chaque jour depuis le début de ta soit disant malédiction, c'est parce que ce type les envoie. Ils sont là pour s'assurer qu'aucun problème externe de t'arrivera, comme tomber du haut d'une falaise par exemple. »

L'enfant rit doucement. Alors c'était lui qui était l'auteur de tout ça ? Mais alors, est-ce que la malédiction n'aurait été qu'un prétexte ? La petite fille regarda Alice et sourit avec attendrissement.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. Tu croyais vraiment qu'on t'avais jeté une malédiction ? Quelle naïveté. Bien sûr, tout ça n'était qu'une couverture, afin que tu ne trouves pas les actes de Gregor étranges.

-Ce qui veut dire que la barrière ne me protège pas réellement d'eux ?

-Elle leur empêche de te faire du mal, on peut comprendre lorsqu'on voit certain. Mais non, la barrière n'est pas là pour te protéger d'eux en premier lieu. La véritable menace dans cette histoire et depuis le début, c'est moi. »

Alice déglutit légèrement. Autour d'eux, l'air était devenu pesant et le ciel s'était couvert de gros nuages sombres, comme si une tempête se préparait.

« Si tu ne m'as pas rencontré avant un certain temps, Alice, Commença l'enfant de sa voix doucereuse. C'est parce que cet homme m'empêchait d'entrer dans ta tête. Mais, je gagnais en puissance de jour en jour et j'ai réussi à briser son mur protecteur c'est ce jour où nous nous sommes parlées pour la première fois. Pendant que je t'attaquais, il était trop occupé à essayer de réparé la barrière et si il n'était pas intervenu à temps pour me repousser, tu serais déjà morte. À la suite de ça, il a tenter de me renvoyer d'où je venais, mais en vain. Et il n'a même pas su te protéger lorsque ce gros lourdaud de Eustass Kidd t'a poignardé. Bien sûr, je pensais que tu serais morte à cause de la blessure, mais il a réussi à réparer le mur et t'a soigné à temps.

-D'où l'entaille qui a cicatrisé à une vitesse anormale... Chuchota Alice pour elle même.

-Le problème, bien sûr ce n'en est pas un pour moi, c'est que je suis constamment dans ta tête et que je ne peux pas en sortir puisque je suis bloquée par le mur. Tu peux remercier ton sauveur, Alice. Il a enfermé ton plus grand prédateur à l'intérieur de ton esprit. »

L'explication de la petite fille avait éclairé plusieurs points sombres mais d'autres restaient encore inexpliqués, dont un certain événement qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

« J'ai une dernière question à te poser. Dit la blonde. Comment ce fait-il que Ace ai réussi à me brûler les cheveux si ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas censé fonctionner contre moi ?

-Voilà une très bonne question ! S'exclama l'enfant en se mettant à flotter devant la jeune fille. Mais si je te le disais, ce ne serait pas drôle ! Tu sais, l'histoire ne fait que recommencer mais tu ne le vois pas car il ne s'agit que d'un livre pour toi. »

Alice ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

« Bon, je vais être gentille pour une fois et je vais te laisser tranquille. Profites-en pour méditer sur ce que je viens de te raconter~ »

Et sans que Alice n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soir, elle avait disparut.

Après que la blonde ai raconté aux deux autres tout ce que l'enfant lui avait dit, Camille était devenue très silencieuse. Crocodile, lui, fumait son éternel cigare, debout, le dos contre un arbre sans rien dire. L'atmosphère pesante qui régnait plus tôt s'était évaporée et le ciel était redevenu bleu très rapidement. À croire que cette enfant n'apportait que le malheur et la mort avec elle.

« Alors, la théorie de Sabo était juste. Dit Camille après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Oui, on dirait.

-Je me demanda quand même pourquoi Ace a réussi à te toucher. »

Oui, c'était la plus grosse question qui tourmentait Alice. Le jeune homme ne lui avait pas fait de mal mais pourtant, son feu l'avait brûlé, comme si la barrière ne faisait pas effet avec lui. Le pirate au crochet leva les yeux vers le ciel lorsqu'un bruit d'hélicoptère retentit dans les airs. Les trois fugitifs se cachèrent entre les arbres, là où personne ne pourrait les apercevoir depuis le ciel. Apparemment, la police était encore à leurs trousses. Camille soupira doucement lorsque le véhicule aérien fut loin. Ils marchèrent à travers les arbres pendant une demi-journée entière et finirent par arriver dans un village voisin. Il avait un aspect pauvre mais chaleureux. Les maisons étaient alignées dans les rues et avaient un aspect simple mais très mignon. Ils trouvèrent rapidement une auberge pour passer la nuit et s'installèrent dans leurs chambres. Camille en avait prit une pour elle seule et Alice dormait avec Crocodile. Elle s'allongea sur le lit en soupirant et regarda son téléphone. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que sa mère avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois et lui avait laissé différents messages. La jeune fille posa l'objet électronique sur la table de chevet. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'envoyer un message maintenant, sinon, la femme essayerait de l'appeler ou de lui demander où elle se trouvait. Maintenant, elle s'en voulait d'avoir agis aussi imprudemment car elle avait certainement attiré des ennuis à sa pauvre mère. Un nouveau soupire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

« Cette journée m'a épuisé... Se plaignit-elle.

-Dans ce cas, dors gamine.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas une gamine, vieux schnock !

-Kuhahahahaha ! »

La jeune blonde gonfla les joues puis posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.

« Merci. Dit-il soudainement.

-De quoi ?

-De tout. De m'avoir sauvé mais aussi d'avoir essayé de sauver Ace et d'avoir protégé Luffy à Marineford.

-Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça d'un seul coup ? Demanda le pirate en haussant un sourcil.

-Je ne sais pas, une envie soudaine. »

La jeune fille sourit doucement puis se laissa sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Crocodile la regarda un moment avant de sourire en coin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Murmura-t-il. Tu découvriras tout très bientôt. »


	16. Chapitre 15

**Coucou! J'ai pleins de chose à vous dire!  
Déjà, je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps de poste de ce chapitre! Gomenasai! Les cours ayant reprit, ils me prennent pas mal de temps et comme je suis en Première L, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire une impasse sur les devoirs, les contrôles, ce genre de chose quoi. Donc je m'excuse encore si il a mit beaucoup beaucoup de temps à arriver!  
Ensuite, je tiens à vous remerciez de suivre ma fanfiction (oui encore une fois)! Merci du fond du coeur, je m'amuse vraiment à l'écrire et je suis très heureuse d'avoir autant de retours positifs!  
C'est toujours agréable pour un artiste (je suis auteur mais je dis artiste en général parce que c'est la même chose pour le dessin, la peinture...) d'avoir des gens qui suivent et savent apprécier son travail, quel qu'il soit. Alors surtout, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez! Une review, un commentaire, un like (impossible ici mais encore une fois je parle en général), ça fait toujours chaud au coeur!  
Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 15, tant attendu par certain, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira même si ce n'est pas celui qui m'a le plus inspiré xD  
Chuu~**

 _ **Chapitre 15 : Pas de fumée sans feu**_

« _Votre papa est partit mais il reviendra bientôt... »  
Comment ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ?_

 _Papa ? Mais... Papa est..._

 _Je ne comprend pas.  
J'aimerai beaucoup lui poser des questions mais ma bouche refuse de parler.  
Maintenant que j'y pense, je connais cette voix.  
Mais où l'ai-je donc entendu ?  
Je ne parviens pas à m'en souvenir...  
Tant pis, je verrai ça une prochaine fois.  
Pour le moment, je vais finir ma sieste..._

Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent dans les escaliers et la porte de la chambre de Alice s'ouvrit à la volée, la réveillant en sursaut. La jeune fille se redressa sur son lit en frottant ses yeux fatigués et posa son regard sur Camille, son amie, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, haletante et une mine inquiète sur le visage.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la blonde.

-Ils nous ont retrouvé ! S'exclama la brune avec panique. Nous devons partir d'ici immédiatement !

-De qui parles-tu ?

-De la police ! Dépêche toi de te lever et de te préparer ! Smoker est déjà en bas, nous n'attendons plus que toi !

-Smoker ? »

Alice entendit son amie redescendre les escaliers avec hâte et elle se leva sans prendre la peine de remettre en place les draps derrière elle. Elle saisit ses affaires personnelles et sortit de la chambre avant de se rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Camille était cachée derrière une fenêtre et guettait les voitures de police stationnée dans la rue. Quand à Smoker, il se tenait contre un mur, ses deux cigares dans la bouche et son Jite dans le dos. Alice lui adressa un signe de tête en signe de salutation, qu'il lui rendit.

« Nous ne pouvons définitivement pas sortir par là. Annonça la brune en tournant sa tête vers Alice. Il va falloir que nous soyons plus malin qu'eux.

-Mais ils vont certainement venir fouiller l'auberge. Ajouta Smoker en soufflant de la fumée.  
-Comment allons-nous faire dans ce cas ?

-Vous cherchez une sortie ? Demanda soudainement le vieil homme à qui appartenait l'auberge. Je peux sans doute vous être utile, suivez-moi. »

Il les emmena derrière le comptoir et poussa le tapis poussiéreux qui se trouvait sur le parquet en bois. En dessous, il ouvrit une trappe qui donnait sur un grand tunnel en pierre.

« Ce passage n'a pas été utilisé depuis des années, alors faites très attention. Conseilla-t-il aux trois. Si vous le suivez, vous devriez normalement atteindre la lisière du bois qui se trouve après le village. Surtout, ne vous enfoncez pas dans la forêt même, beaucoup de rumeurs circulent comme quoi certaines personnes auraient disparut sans laisser de trace à l'intérieur. »

Camille fut parcourut d'un frisson tandis que Alice hochait la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait tout compris.  
« Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez bonne chance pour la suite.  
-Merci mais, peut-on savoir pourquoi vous nous aidez ? Demanda la blonde tandis que Smoker entrait le premier.  
-J'ai connus quelqu'un, un jour, qui était dans le même pétrin que vous. Et j'ai fait l'erreur de ne pas lui venir en aide. Alors, je ne recommencerai pas une seconde fois. »

Alice sourit et suivit le marine dans le passage sous-terrain avec Camille. Puis le vieil homme referma la trappe avant de la recouvrir avec le tapis.

Les trois fugitifs avançaient dans le tunnel, éclairés par les lumières des téléphones de Camille et Alice. Smoker marchait en tête de file, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger sur leur passage.

« Cet endroit fait froid dans le dos. Se plaignit la brune en réprimant un énième frisson.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Cam', nous serons bientôt sortit de là. Quand croyez-vous que ce truc a été creusé ?

-Je dirais que ce passage date d'il y a environ 30 ans. Intervint Smoker. Au vu de l'état dans lequel il est.

-C'est probable en effet. »

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils parvinrent enfin au bout. Une échelle donnait sur une autre trappe qui permettait de remonter à la surface. Le marine grimpa et tenta d'ouvrir la plaque de bois qui refusait de bouger.

« On dirait qu'elle est bloqué ? Analysa l'homme aux cheveux gris. Reculez-vous un peu, les filles. »

Les deux demoiselles s'exécutèrent et Smoker parvint à ouvrir la trappe avant de se hisser à l'extérieur. Il tendit ensuite la main à Alice et la remonta aussi, suivit de Camille. Cette dernière soupira, heureuse d'être enfin à l'air libre tandis que la blondes regardait autour d'elle avec stupéfaction.

« Nous sommes revenus au point de départ. Annonça-t-elle.

-Hein ? »

Camille regarda à son tour autour d'elle. Ils se trouvaient dans les restes d'une bâtisse brûlée, qui était, sans nul doute, l'ancienne maison du défunt Grégor Old. Comment se faisait-il que l'auberge et ce bâtiment soient reliés par un tunnel ?

« Bon ! Maintenant que nous sommes ici, que fait-on ? Demanda la jeune fille brune, les mains sur les hanches.

-Il faut que l'on parte quelque part où la police ne nous retrouvera pas. Mais nous avons d'abord besoin de matériel. Passons chez moi chercher ce qu'il nous faut. »

Ce fut difficile pour le bande de se rendre chez Alice. Simplement parce que les grandes rues, qui étaient également les plus rapides, étaient bondées de monde et que Camille et la blonde étaient recherché partout dans la ville. Ils mirent donc plus que temps que prévu pour arriver à leur destination, empruntant les petites ruelles les moins fréquentés. Finalement, ils entrèrent enfin dans la petite maison que Alice partageait avec sa mère. Lorsqu'ils eurent franchit la porte, la voix de la femme résonna dans le salon.

« Qui est-là ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix monotone, fatiguée.

-C'est moi, Maman. »

Les secondes qui suivaient, Alice se trouvait dans les bras de sa mère, qui pleurait contre son épaule.

« Ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ! Oh, tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'étais inquiète ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de partir d'un seul coup ?! Personne ne savait où tu étais ! -Ses yeux se posèrent sur Camille...- Camille chérie, tu es là aussi ! Quel bonheur de vous voir saines et sauves. -...puis sur Smoker.- C'est vous qui les avez ramené ? Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je vous suis reconnaissante ! Merci infiniment !

-Maman, je suis désolée mais nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Nous devons repartir.

-Quoi ? Ah non ! Hors de question que tu quittes une fois de plus cette maison !

-Je vais t'expliquer, d'accord ? Donc calme toi, assieds toi et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. »

Alice commença alors le récit des aventures qu'elle avait vécu depuis qu'elle avait été « maudite ». Sa mère l'écouta attentivement, sans rien dire et analysant chaque preuve que sa fille lui donnait lorsqu'elle voyait qu'elle était suspicieuse. Lorsque la blonde eut finit de tout lui raconter, la femme aux yeux bleus soupira.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas parlé de ça plus tôt ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas. Je me suis dit que tu me prendrais pour une folle.

-Bien sûr que non, ma puce. Ton histoire est, certes, à dormir debout mais les preuves sont réelles. Je ne peux pas te contredire. Cependant, es-tu vraiment obligée de partir ?

-Nous avons eut des problème avec Camille. Maintenant, la police est à nos trousses. Ils finiront peut-être par lâcher l'affaire, mais je ne sais pas quand. Pour le moment, nous devons nous faire discret et je pense que partir est la meilleure solution.

-Je comprend... Je suis un peu rassurée que tu aies des gens forts qui restent avec toi. Elle regarda Smoker et sourit. Mais s'il te plaît, je veux que tu fasses attention à toi et aussi à Camille. Ne prend pas de risque inconsidérés.

-Je te le promet, Maman. Quand à toi, ne reste pas seule. Va voir grand-mère ! Je suis sûre que ça lui fera très plaisir.

-Oui, je vais faire ça. »

Alice réunit les affaires et le matériel dont ils avaient besoin et les chargea dans la voiture avant de retourner voir sa mère. Elle la prit dans ses bras en guise de dernier au revoir.

« Je reviendrais quand tout sera terminé. »

Et elle monta dans le véhicule avec Camille et Smoker avant que la brune ne démarre le moteur.

Alice soupira, assise à l'arrière avec le marine. Elle regardait le paysage défilé devant ses yeux avec tristesse. La seule chose dont elle avait envie à ce moment là, était de retourner auprès de sa mère, dans sa maison qu'elle aimait tant et de reprendre une vie normale. Mais actuellement, c'était impossible pour elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son petit doigt lui disait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant un bon bout de temps. La jeune fille ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seule et larguée. D'accord, elle avait Camille à ses côtés, ainsi que tous les futurs personnages qui viendraient lui rendre visite mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste. Et la tristesse n'était pas le seule sentiment qui l'envahissait. Alice était aussi en colère. Elle éprouvait une certaine haine pour celui qui lui avait imposé cette situation catastrophique. Mais la personne qu'elle haïssait par dessus tout à ce moment là, était cette la petite fille qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de faire une fixette sur elle et tenter de la tuer pour une quelconque raison. Si cette enfant avait choisi de s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, toute cette histoire ne lui serait jamais arrivée. Alors oui, elle n'aurait pas rencontré tous ces personnages qui la faisait rêver, mais au moins, elle se disait qu'elle aurait peut-être pu vivre normalement. Camille, qui conduisait, regardait son amie de temps en temps, inquiète pour celle-ci. Avait-elle fait le bon choix en décidant de quitter la ville pour une durée indéfinie ? Et, avait-elle bien fait, elle, de suivre son amie dans cette décision ? La brune ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Mais elle se disait qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage d'abandonner Alice à son triste sort. Elle se doutait bien que la jeune fille avait du mal avec tout ce qui lui arrivait récemment. Alors, Camille se devait d'être là pour la soutenir. La jeune fille recentra son attention sur la route. Au dessus d'eux, le ciel avait prit une teinte grisâtre, annonçant un orage très proche. Smoker, lui, avait un très mauvais pressentiment, mais il n'arrivait pas à définir pourquoi et ce qu'il en était. C'était comme si quelque chose allait se produire. Le marine préféra rester sur ses gardes, même quand Camille décida de garer le véhicule pour que tout le monde puisse faire une pause. Alice s'éloigna un peu de la voiture pour regarder le paysage gris qui s'offrait à elle. Son regard était vide et triste et elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Au loin, elle voyait la montagne qui cachait sa ville. Ils s'étaient déjà beaucoup éloignés et la blonde savait pertinemment qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire demi-tour au point où ils en étaient. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier la brise fraîche qui soufflait dans ses cheveux courts.  
Une voix lointaine sortit Alice de ses pensées et la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux. Le paysage autour d'elle avait changé et elle se trouvait sur une plage de sable blanc. La mer s'étendait à perte de vue et brillait, illuminée par le soleil. La blonde cligna des yeux et regarda dans les environs mais personne ne se trouvait avec elle. Elle baissa les yeux et sourit un peu lorsqu'elle vit la très jolie robe bleue qu'elle portait. Celle-ci virevoltait paisiblement au gré du vent doux et agréable de l'environnement qui l'entourait. Un sentiment de bien-être s'installa en Alice et elle soupira de bonheur. C'était comme si tous ses tracas s'étaient envolés d'un seul coup. Comme si sa vie suivait un long fleuve tranquille, sans aucun obstacle à son écoulement. Elle ne s'inquiétait plus de rien. La voix que la jeune fille avait entendue résonna encore, mais cette fois, elle était plus proche d'elle. D'ailleurs, Alice aurait pariée qu'elle se trouvait juste derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se tourna, un visage familier s'offrit à elle et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

« Ace... ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation, comme si elle avait peur que le jeune homme s'évapore si elle prononçait son prénom.

-Alice, je suis si content de te revoir ! »

La jeune fille lui sauta au cou et le prit dans ses bras tandis que le brun lui rendait son étreinte.

« Ace ! Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-J'avais besoin de te parler.

-Me parler ? Je suis en train de rêver c'est ça ?

-On peut dire ça. Dit Ace en riant un peu. Est-ce que Luffy a eut mon message ?  
-Oui ! Oui, je lui ai transmit !

-Bien, c'est super. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, ce silence était agréable et plein de douceur. Ace et Alice se regardèrent un instant avant de rire de bon cœur. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ils avaient envie de rire et de sourire, de se parler et de s'embrasser. Ils s'installèrent dans le sable, parlèrent et s'amusèrent, comme le feraient un frère et une sœur après un long moment séparés l'un de l'autre. Parfois, ils s'arrêtaient et laissait le silence régner avant de recommencer à s'esclaffer et à discuter.  
« Quel est cet endroit ? Interrogea Alice en regardant le soleil se coucher lentement.

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Dit Ace. On dirait une sorte de paradis pour pirate !

-Tu sais, Ace... Si j'avais été présente au moment de ta mort, j'aurais tout fait pour te sauver. Le jeune homme sourit doucement.

-Je n'en doute pas, Alice.

-Je ne pourrais pas rester ici pour toujours, pas vrai ? Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais te revoir un jour.

-Je suis certain que nos routes se croiseront de nouveau. En attendant ce jour, ne cesse jamais d'aimer la vie. Tu me le promet ?

-Oui, je te le promet, Ace. »

Alice s'allongea dans le sable avec le brun et sourit. Elle s'endormit contre lui, tandis que les dernières couleurs du ciel disparaissaient, emportant les rêves des hommes avec elles.


End file.
